Your Protector
by SuChAbAKa
Summary: Sakura is by no means a pansy, she can fight. she can protect herself. But what happens when she meets someone who wants to be Her Protector? Rated M for a reason! Yes, that means LEMONS! LEMONS, LIMES, and any other citrus XD &DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

17 year old Sakura Haruno angrily slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, muttering beneath her breath,

"Hmph..mmm…flying hippos…ice cream…mph…"

Glancing at her alarm clock, she swore loudly,

"SHIT! Goddamn it!! I've only got 20 minutes!"

Jumping out of her bed, she quickly fell to the floor, her legs wrapped up in her blankets. Swearing and mumbling something along the lines of 'devil blankets', Sakura ran into the bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face. Now fully awake…as if she hadn't been before…she dressed quickly and put on some eyeliner before rushing out the door. Quickly she began the three block jog to school. She would barely make it in time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was seated in her class room, and she realized she had done all the rushing for nothing.. as her teacher was late… as usual. She swore beneath her breath and realized it was her own fault for not remembering. Resting her hand on her chin, she began to stare out of the window beside her. A few minutes later, she was broken out of her daydreaming by the sound of a door opening. She turned around, expecting to see her late sensei, but instead saw someone new. Someone she'd never seen before.

_A new student…_

_**And a hot one too!**_

_Shut up!_

**_Oh, come one! Look at him! You can't tell me I'm wrong!_**

………………_shut up._

Standing at the front of the classroom was a boy of nearly six feet, he had hair the color of crimson blood and wore it in a way that looked as if he hadn't bothered to brush it. This was, to Sakura, incredibly sexy. There was a tattoo, or scar, she couldn't tell from this far, of the kanji for 'love' on his forehead above his left eye. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy black jeans that had a few chains coming from the side. His eyes were a beautiful shade of Jade that entranced her beyond all reason, especially when his eyes landed on her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Who…is…that?**_

_Who?_

_**That! Her! That beautiful vision before you! Geez, what are you, blind?!**_

_Hn. The one with the pink hair?_

_**Yes! Her!**_

_I don't know. I'm new here, remember?_

_**Well you better find out or I'll take over and find out for you!**_

……_fine._

Realizing he had no other choice, the boy decided to take the empty seat next to said girl. But not before giving her another once-over. She wore baggy camouflaged pants and an army green tank top. In fact, the tank top looked suspiciously like a green wife beater. But he didn't care; she looked damn good in it. Her pink hair stopped just above her shoulders and her emerald green eyes were giving him a once over much like he had her. He stopped himself from giving a grin, but just barely. Not paying attention to the whispers of the girls or the glares from the guys, he walked through the desks and sat next to her, His eyes stayed on her, even as he saw her turn to him with a raised eyebrow. After a while, she glared and murmured angrily,

"What?!"

He couldn't help himself this time. He grinned. And Sakura nearly melted in her seat.

_**Good sweet kami he needs to do that more often…**_

_I'm not sure if we could survive if he did…_

She turned red as she noticed she was staring at his mouth now, which was set in an even wider grin. She sore beneath her breath, as she had so many times that day, and turned her attention to the front of the classroom. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to turn around and be met with that grin again. She still hadn't recovered from the first one!! Almost immediately breaking her out of her thoughts, her sensei walked through the door. Instantly a loud chorus rang through the classroom,

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Gaara raised an invisible brow, but said nothing. The sensei decided to speak, scratching the back of his head with a grin that was clear through his mask.

"Well, see, there was this old lady trying to cross the street and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Blinking at the students' sudden outburst, though he should be used to it, he noticed someone new in the black of the classroom.

"Ah. You must be the new student. Whats your name?"

Gaara knew he was referring to him, so he spoke without hesitation.

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."

Sakura visibly stiffened. That voice… good sweet kami that voice sent so many shivers down her spine and made her insides flip. What was this boy doing to her?!

The teacher nodded,

"Well, since you sat next to her, I'll make Haruno Sakura your guide for the next few days."

Gaara grinned and looked over to the girl whose name he now knew was Sakura. Her jaw was dropped in shock and her eyes were wide.

"B-But, Kakashi Sensei!!"

"Yes, Sakura? Do you have something else to do?"

The girl stuttered, and Gaara kept, though just barely, from giving a chuckle.

_**Nice. The little cherry blossom will be our guide.**_

_Hn._

Sakura sighed and sent the boy beside her a glare, clearly not too happy about the arrangements the teacher had set up. Gaara just raised an invisible eyebrow and stared at her until she turned back around. Though Sakura may have looked pissed off on the outside, Inner Sakura was giddy as all hell.

_**Omg, Yay! We get to walk around with that yummy piece of eye candy!**_

_Since when do you call them 'eye candy?'_

_**Since the author made me o.o**_

_Oh…right…_

Sakura's face broke into a grin at the conversation she was having, and Gaara caught it, though just barely. He also broke into a grin, for some reason unknown. He couldn't help it, her grin was contagious. He turned his attention back to the front of the classroom, and watched as the teacher pulled out an orange book with the words 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the front. For the first time in a while, Gaara rolled his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Class was over and Sakura stood outside the classroom, waiting for the new kid. What was his name again? Gaara... Sabaku no Gaara. Sighing, she peeked her head around the door to see him gathering his backpack and heading out. Giving an eep of surprise, she quickly ducked her head back before he saw her. Soon enough, he was walking out of the room, acting as if he had not seen her. A bit peeved, Sakura followed him,

"Hey!"

He looked over his shoulder, giving her just a glance.

"What?"

"I'm Sakura; I'm supposed to be your guide. That means _I _lead _you._"

"Hn."

Giving a sigh of exasperation, she ran ahead of him and stood in his way. He stopped and looked at her with a raised (invisible) brow.

"Listen, Gaara.. I don't want to do this anymore than you want me to, but we're stuck. So you need to follow me. Give me your schedule."

Sakura held out her hand expectantly, and Gaara sat there for a moment, just to tick her off. Before he pulled his backpack in front of him and began to shuffle around for his schedule. Finding it, he handed it to her with a bored look. She took it, glanced at it. Then handed it back.

"History next. Same as me. Come on."

Gaara raised a (invisible) brow but followed her nonetheless, appreciating the sway of her hips as she walked in front of him. A smirk came across his face, highlighting his features for anyone who would look. He quickly looked up, however, when he noticed they were in a crowd. He was new; he didn't want a reputation of him being spread around as a 'lecher'. At least… not yet. He concealed a grin and looked at her expectantly once she turned around. She sighed and shook her head,

"I'll enter first. You don't want us to enter together, or we'll look like a…a um…"

_She looks adorable when she blushes…_

_**Hell yeah!**_

…_.damn, I forgot you were there._

_**Since when have you forgotten me?**_

_Since the author said so o.O_

_**Ah…right…**_

"A what?"

She stammered as she searched for the words, until finally she swore under her breath and let it out,

"A couple!"

Blushing, she quickly entered the room, expecting him to wait, but instead, he did the exact opposite, and entered behind her, earning a glare from said pink haired woman. He just gave her the 'raised eyebrow' look and shrugged. She sighed and sat in her seat, and stiffened when she realized the only empty seat was behind her.

_Aw damn…_

_**Damn? Damn right! We get to sit in front of the eye candy! Yay!**_

_You do know that means he'll see us, but we wont see him, right?_

…_**Aw damn…**_

Sakura paid no attention as he slid in the seat behind her, but she hated the feeling of his eyes on her. She couldn't shake it, so finally she turned around and sent him a glare, only to find him staring at the front of the classroom. Blinking, she looked around the classroom, to see if anyone else was staring at her. And indeed, she found the bastard of the school, and most popular jock, staring at her with a wicked grin. She sent him her best glare and he just raised four fingers and waved.

_**Stupid teme! He should just leave us alone!**_

_Seriously. He gets on my nerves._

_**Mine too!**_

Sighing Sakura slumped down in her chair and dreaded when class would end, that would only mean the inevitable encounter with the stupid teme. And indeed she was right. As soon as class was over, she rushed out of the room, not even waiting for Gaara, and was hoping to escape the stupid teme, but no such luck. She wasn't even ten steps from the classroom when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She stopped in her place and tried to wrench her wrist free of the grasp, only to hurt herself in the process. She grit her teeth and spoke in a low voice,

"Damn it Sasuke, let me go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off I want to thank TheDarkestWhite aka Gracie ;) for helping me with this, she's one of my best friends and I thank God I met her!! Now, on with the show:D **

"Damn it Sasuke, let me go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2

Gaara couldn't help but raise a non-existent brow as Sakura practically, no, DID, run from the classroom. And his other non-existent brow went up as a boy followed her. Sensing trouble, Gaara quickly grabbed his books and made his way to the door.

_Hn… where did she go?_

"UGH! You chicken haired piece of shit GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he turned the corner, and what he saw made his blood boil for a reason unknown to him. It was Sakura, pushed up against a locker with someone who, indeed, had a hair style resembling that of a chicken. He had her pinned against the locker and was making a sorry attempt at gaining access to her lips. But Sakura was having none of it, which made Gaara unexplainably happy. Slowly, silently, he walked up behind said chicken-haired idiot, and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy didn't even turn around,

"Bug off, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Hn, can't you hear? She said to get off."

"Oh what, trying to play hero are you? Just bug….off…"

The boy had turned around and had nearly lost his words as he faced Gaara, who was about a head taller than him. Gaara had his worst glare on his face and he had to fight off a smirk at the boys terrified face. Sakura, on the other hand, was mouthing the words 'Thank you' to him. Gaara just sent her a nod, but his eyes slightly widened when the boy had the gall to push him. Apparently he hadn't been paying attention to the boys words and didn't realize he had said something.

"Eh? What are you, deaf? I SAID move out of the way, freak!"

Gaara glared, that was one word he hated being called. The boy pushed him again, and Gaara began to see red. By now Sakura had moved to Gaara's side for safety, and was growing angry herself. After the third push, Sakura snapped,

"Oh for kami's sake, Gaara, just hit him already!"

Gaara didn't even hesitate in his reply,

"My pleasure."

The next thing Sasuke saw, was Gaara's fist, his own blood, and then complete, utter darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quickly, Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and made a mad dash for their next class. When they got to the door, Sakura saw Gaara's 'wtf' look and quickly explained.

"You're new here, but I'm not. If they would have seen me or you next to an unconscious Sasuke, we would have been dead."

Gaara raised a brow,

"Wont he just tell when he wakes up?"

Sakura gave a deadly smirk which, quite frankly, scared even him. He took a step back and Sakura let out a giggle. Yes, a giggle.

"Oh he'll tell. But who will the teachers believe, cool, arrogant Sasuke who always gets sent to the office or cute, goody two shoes Sakura who's just the innocent victim?"

Gaara twitched; this girl was more than she looked. Stifling a laugh, Sakura grabbed his hand again and led him into the classroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_What is it about him? He's just so… so…_

_**FRICKIN COOL!!! Oh my god he is so awesome! Did you see the way he decked that chicken-haired idiot?! I think I'm in love!!**_

…_-sweatdrop- Please tell me you're kidding… we don't even know him!!_

_**So?! He's sooooo drool-worthy! And he can fight, AND he stood up for you! Geez, woman, what else do you want?!**_

_I…I don't know… I just want… more. _

_**-Sigh- Well hurry it up, it's getting lonely!! It's been sooo long since you've had a boyfriend; I'm going crazy over here!!**_

_Oh DO shut up!_

Sakura couldn't help it. She had to see his face again. She glanced at said red-head, only to see him staring at her as well with a raised (invisible!) eyebrow. He gave a grin and she immediately blushed and looked back to the front of the classroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara couldn't help it, she seemed like a magnet that attracted only his gaze. He watched with a raised eyebrow as he saw various emotions cross over her face, as if she were arguing with someone… maybe herself? Without warning, she looked to him, and he couldn't help it, he smirked. He loved the reaction he had on her. He inwardly chuckled as she blushed bright red and averted her gaze.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The class was soon over, and Sakura again waited outside for Gaara. Before long he came out, wordlessly handing her his schedule. She took it and raised an eyebrow,

"Health. Same as me… again…"

Gaara too rose an invisible brow, and she motioned for him to follow her. Within minutes they were at the next class, and they walked in together, despite Sakura's protests. Sakura found her seat, and Gaara took the one in front of her. The teacher walked in and introduced herself.

"Good morning, class. My name is Shizune, you may call me Sensei. This is Health 1A. Today, we will be learning something that may surprise some of you… it is known commonly as CPR."

Sakura's eyes widened and Gaara rose a brow. Meanwhile, Sasuke, who was two seats to her right, leaned forward and sent her a grin. Sakura grimaced and slumped in her chair.

"Now, you will be in pairs of two. You will get to choose your own partner, someone your comfortable with. If both parties do not agree, then I will assign you a partner. If you have no one in mind, we will ask for volunteers. First up, Ishika."

Sakura stared as the girl rose and called out a name of one of the other classmates. She didn't even have to look to know Gaara was raising a brow as the two practically made out. A couple more students went, and Sakura's panic began to rise. Soon enough, her name was called.

"Sakura Haruno. Please come to the front."

Sakura winced and slowly made her way to the designated area. Shizune had cleared off her desk for the practice. Her sensei spoke,

"Sakura, do you have anyone in mind?"

"Uh… not really…"

"Alright, then do we have any volunteers?"

Sakura saw Sasuke about to raise his hand, and a couple other students as well that she really didn't want to be paired with. So she said the first name she thought of that didn't repulse her.

"Gaara!"

Gaara's (invisible!) eyebrows went up and the sensei blinked.

"Gaara? Who is Gaara?"

Sakura cringed and refused to meet Gaara's eyes, whereas he was gazing at her intently. She spoke through gritted teeth.

"New student. Sabaku no Gaara."

The teacher nodded.

"Ah. Gaara-"

The sensei looked around, finally spotting the new face. She smiled gently,

"Gaara, do you agree to this partner?"

Sakura was blushing furiously, and Gaara couldn't help but give a small grin. He was still staring at her when he replied,

"Yes."

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her neck crack as she whipped her face around to look at him. She glanced at Sasuke, and saw that he was furious. She tried to give Gaara a hint, looking at him then back at Sasuke quickly, at least ten times. Gaara took the hint and glanced at the said chicken-haired idiot. Smirking when he saw just how furious he was.

"Gaara? Will you come up to the front please?"

Gaara nodded and walked to the front, waiting for further instructions.

"Sakura, since you chose your partner, I'll let your partner choose who gets to lie down."

Sakura nodded and looked to Gaara, he smirked and motioned for her to get on the desk. She gave him a half-hearted glare and did as he requested. She kept her gaze on the ceiling, earning a raised brow from Gaara. But soon enough he turned to the teacher with a questioning look. Shizune jumped.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! Uh, first, Sakura, close your eyes."

Sakura did as told and Shizune continued,

"Now Gaara, lightly tip her head back, yes, that's it. Now, open her mouth. Very good! Now, plug her nose. And place your mouth over hers, and exhale."

Gaara plugged her nose, and saw Sakura stiffen, and he just grinned. He did as told, and lightly pressed his lips against hers, his mouth open so he could exhale. And exhale he did. His breath mingled with hers, and he broke apart, not even needing the teacher to tell him what to do next. He placed one of his hands on top of the other, interlaced his fingers, and placed them on her chest. Sakura blushed furiously, and even Gaara blushed a bit at this, but he quickly forced it down. He gave three gentle, yet forceful pushes on her chest.

"Very good Gaara! Now, do it again, you must do it twice like all the other students. Now please-"

Their sensei was cut off as she heard her name over the loudspeaker,

"Shizune-sensei, Please report to the principal's office immediately."

Shizune frowned, but spoke nonetheless to a questioning Gaara and Sakura,

"You two continue. I'll be right back."

Gaara nodded and Sakura flushed pale at the prospect of being alone with Gaara… in front of her entire classroom. After her sensei left, she moved to sit up, and Gaara firmly pressed her back down. She blinked,

"Gaara?"

He grinned,

"You heard the sensei Sakura; we have to do it once more."

Her eyes widened,

"But- You can't honestly- NO WAY!"

He smirked at her and leaned in close to her ear, his lips barely brushing her cheek as he whispered,

"Does it really feel that bad to have my lips on yours?"

Sakura froze, blushing deeply and stuttering,

"W-Wha, I-I-"

Gaara grinned and leaned back, gently pushing Sakura so she was laying all the way back. She made the notion to get back up and he placed a hand firmly on her abdomen, sending her a glare which immediately made her sit back down. He grinned and leaned down to her ear again, whispering,

"Close your eyes."

Trembling a bit, Sakura obeyed, closing her eyes. The corner of Gaara's mouth tilted, but his face was at an angle that no one could see it. He tilted her head back much like he had done before, pulling gently at her chin to open her mouth. She obeyed and did as he silently requested. Sakura could feel Sasuke's heated gaze, and inwardly she almost wished Gaara would do something just to piss him off. Little did she know, she would get her wish. Gaara smirked as he thought of his plan, and quickly put it into action. Sakura waited for him to plug her nose, but it never came, instead. She felt him place his lips over hers, but he didn't exhale, in fact, he did something far different.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara gently pressed his lips against hers in what she knew to be a kiss. Her eyes shot open, but she made no move to break away. And Sakura was all too aware of Gaara's hand that still rested on her now quivering stomach. Which Gaara apparently took as a sign to continue, he gently nibbled her bottom lip, and took advantage of her open mouth. Lightly slipping the tip of his tongue in and began coaxing hers. At first, she was hesitant. But after a few more seconds, she tilted her head and closed her eyes, seeming to lose herself in the moment. Gaara smirked into the kiss as their tongues danced in a battle of wills, determined to make the other submit. Sakura gave up and nibbled on his bottom lip, much as he had done to her earlier, and Gaara very nearly moaned… nearly. But he settled for allowing his hand, which was resting on her stomach, to travel under her shirt to rest on her bare skin. Sakura seemed to pay no mind, and they continued their battle of wills. They could both feel the intense, burning hate from Sasuke, and the awe and amazement from the rest of the class, but they didn't care. Even Gaara had appeared to lose himself in the moment. Their 'battle of wills' went on for quite a while, and even Sasuke was beginning to stare in awe at how long they had been keeping it up. But Sasuke visible stiffened and clenched his fists as he heard Sakura give a rather low moan, and Gaara a growl. He stood up abruptly, nearly causing his desk to topple over. His eyes were closed tightly as he yelled,

"ENOUGH!!"

Gaara and Sakura broke apart, Sakura surprised for a moment at what she had just done, and then blushing furiously. Gaara winked at her, and sent a glance to Sasuke. She caught on quickly. She wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and licked her lips. Gaara smirked and tilted his head sideways, so he could see Sasuke and Sasuke could see him. He grinned at said chicken-haired idiot, speaking in a low, smug tone.

"Jealous?"

Sasuke growled and Sakura gave a small chuckle,

"Jealous, Teme?"

To infuriate him even more, Sakura leaned up and nibbled gently on Gaara's jaw line, and she had the reaction she wanted… from both of them. Gaara visibly shivered, and Sasuke let out a scream of frustration. But just as he was about to open his mouth to yell at them some more… Shizune walked through the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again! Thanks to TheDarkestWhite for helping me with everything lately! ****To the person who said Gaara doesn't chuckle... this is a fanfiction.. And an AU fanfiction.. he's going to be a little OOC. I'm sorry if it disturbs you, but this is how I write**

But just as he was about to open his mouth to yell at them some more… Shizune walked through the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thankfully, Shizune just raised an eyebrow at their position and called the next student. Gaara and Sakura reluctantly broke apart and took their seats. Sakura now blushing furiously, and Gaara wearing a smug grin. Sasuke, however, stood standing for about thirty more seconds, before he sat down and began to pout. Yes… pout. Sasuke took a chance and glanced at Gaara, only to see him already looking his way. Sasuke glared, and Gaara gave a smug grin and licked his lips, causing the chicken-haired idiot to growl in frustration. Oh how he hated that kid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Class was over, and this time Gaara was waiting for Sakura outside the door. When all the students had left, and even Shizune had left for a bathroom break, he realized Sakura still wasn't coming out… and neither had Sasuke. He knew he couldn't do anything with Shizune there… but she had left. So… why were they still in there? Glaring just a bit, he turned and stood in the doorway, seeing Sasuke and Sakura in the back of the classroom. Sakura had his hand on her arm, and was gripping tightly. They were whispering heatedly, and Sakura had a look of pure disgust on her face. Gaara watched for a few more moments, before, surprisingly, Sakura's jaw drop, her eyes narrowed, and… she slapped Uchiha Sasuke straight across the face. Gaara's eyes widened and he let out a sound between a scoff and a chuckle. Sasuke stood frozen in place, his eyes wide with shock and a red mark appearing on his cheek. Angrily, Sakura stormed off, eyes widening when she finally noticed Gaara. She was a bit nervous at what his reaction would be, but just smiled when he gave her a grin and walked out the door, knowing she would follow, and indeed she did.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

He didn't bother to turn around and Sakura stifled a laugh, instead settling for a grin.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

He froze, and Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep in the laughter. She could see the tinge of pink climbing up his neck and heard him let out a low curse, turning around to glare at her. She shrugged,

"What? It's not my fault you just took the lead!"

Gaara sighed and dug out his schedule, handing it to Sakura. Watching as both her eyebrows went sky high as she viewed his entire schedule for the first time. She sighed and handed it to him.

"Well, you have art next, with me. Then lunch. And After that, History, im not in that with you, then you have science and im not in that either, then we have math together. After that gym, followed by free period together"

Gaara raised an invisible brow as he realized they had all but two classes together. Nodding, he spoke,

"Hn. Where is our next class?"

Sakura nodded and began to lead him in the opposite direction in which they were going. He was still a bit peeved from that incident, but really, there was no one to blame but himself. Stifling a sigh, he followed her to their next class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they finally got to their classroom, they walked in, finding a rather rowdy room full of students, one of which Sakura waved to. A boy with rather peculiar pineapple shaped hair. He gave her a lazy smirk and a half wave, and she immediately went to her seat, which was next to him.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

"Hey Sakura."

_Ah, so that's his name.._

_**What the hell is he doing acting so familiar with our woman?!**_

…_she's not new here, she's bound to have friends.._

…_**.I still don't like it.**_

Gaara took the seat on the other side of Sakura, and watched as they talked in animated conversation. Suddenly remembering something, Sakura straightened in her seat,

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry Gaara!"

Gaara rose a (Invisible!) brow,

"Hn."

"Shikamaru, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Shikamaru, one of my friends."

'Shikamaru' nodded, as did Gaara. Sakura raised a brow,

_Guys and their unspoken conversations.._

_**Seriously, its like they speak a thousand words with just one nod..**_

_Mhm..._

Sakura smiled at them both, and looked up instinctively when the door opened, revealing, not her teacher, but apparently another new student. Gaara looked up also, and she saw his eyes widen. She raised a brow as the beautiful girl spotted Gaara and sent him a grin.

_I wonder… if that's his girlfriend…_

_**Girlfriend?! After the way he kissed us?! I'll kill him!!**_

……

Gaara inwardly grimaced as the girl walked toward him.

"So, you're first day and you already found yourself a girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Temari."

"Oh, but little bro! Why wont you introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Gaara grit his teeth,

"She's not my girlfriend…"

Shikamaru interrupted,

"Then the rumors of you two making out in Health Class are lies?"

Sakura blushed beet red, and Gaara just closed his eyes and set his jaw, knowing what was to come.

"WHAT?! Oh my god! GAARA! You made out in front of the entire class?!"

Gaara sighed and Sakura blushed an even brighter red, Shikamaru raised a lazy brow,

"Well? Are they lies?"

Sakura stuttered,

"W-Well… not exactly, but-"

"ITS TRUE?! My little brother found a girlfriend on the first day?! ….."

Sakura blushed and began to wave her hands in her face, and Gaara just slumped in his chair, again, knowing what was next,

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! GAARA IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!"

Gaara opened his eyes, holding his hands out in front of him to stop the incoming hug,

"No! Wait!"

Temari stopped and looked at him with a blank look, while Gaara sighed and began to explain.

"They're not lies. But…"

Sakura finished for him,

"We only did it to piss off the chicken-haired idiot…"

Shikamaru nodded in realization, and understanding. Whereas Temari just nodded,

"Ah, the jerk I met this morning? What was his name? Um... Sasute? Sabooteh? Sasugay? Um…"

Sakura was giggling, Shikamaru chuckling, and even Gaara had a grin,

"It's…actually…Sasuke…"

Sakura said between giggles. Temari brightened,

"Oh! Right! Sasuke-teme."

Sakura outright laughed, Gaara smirked, and Shikamaru grinned. Temari suddenly took an interest in Sakura, and began looking her up and down, circling around her chair, and poking her here and there. Sakura stopped laughing and stood still, whereas Gaara gave a sigh in defeat, knowing what this was. Shikamaru rose a brow,

"Uh… what are you doing?"

Temari looked at the pineapple-haired boy and gave a grin,

"Just inspecting. Not everyone is good enough for my little brother!"

Sakura's jaw dropped,

"Are you saying im not good enough for him?!"

Gaara blushed, yes, he blushed. Temari rose a brow,

"Are you saying you are?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"Yes! I am!"

Temari smiled mischievously,

"And Gaara's good enough for you?"

This time, Gaara rose a brow, wondering what she would say.

"Of course he is! Look at him, he's gorgeous, from what I can tell has an attitude much like my own, and not to mention he's a great kisser, and-"

Temari was grinning like the Cheshire cat, while Gaara was smirking and Shikamaru had a raised brow. Suddenly, Sakura stopped in her rant and her eyes went wide, as her face turned an amusing shade of red. She looked horrified.

"Oh…God...I said all that out loud didn't I?"

Gaara turned in his seat so his whole body was facing Sakura, and he placed his head on his hand and leaned closer with a grin. Slowly she turned her face and looked at him, giving a nervous grin,

"Uh…you…heard all that?"

Smirking, Gaara nodded. Sakura groaned and slumped in her seat. Temari laughed and Shikamaru chuckled. But before Gaara could say anything, their teacher walked in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Their teacher walked in and gave a grin to all the girls in the room, earning a few groans and blushes. The guys just either rolled their eyes or scoffed. Gaara rose a brow, already telling that this man was another pervert. But he didn't have much time to think, as the teacher was soon speaking,

"Alright, class, this is Art 101, and I am your sensei, Jiraiya. Today, you will be sketching. You will be assigned a partner of whom you will draw. If you are not comfortable with your partners, you may ask for another. However, you only get to change once. Now, it appears we have two new students… Everyone will have a partner. Uh… Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Who is your guide?"

Sakura raised her hand and Gaara spoke,

"Haruno Sakura."

Said woman visibly stiffened at hearing her name come from his mouth. That was the first time he said her name… and damn he made it sound good. Their sensei nodded,

"Do you feel comfortable having your guide as your partner?"

Gaara thought for a moment, and nodded. Sakura blinked, realizing she had to draw Gaara.

_Oh Joy…_

_**This is gonna be fun…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so, I had some help with this chapter, and I'd like to thank TheDarkestWhite once again for her help… we're practically co-authors. XD Also, there will be a lot of dedications in this chapter, if they're not to you, ignore them :D ALSO! If you love my fic, you'll love my best friends, TheDarkestWhite, she wrote PAYBACK. It is also a GaaraxSakura, and I promise you'll love it, now go read! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah, I don't own Naruto, or Godsmack or any of their songs. Cha…I wish!**

_Oh Joy…_

_**This is gonna be fun…**_

Chapter 4

At first, Sakura thought that drawing Gaara would be quite difficult, but then she realized, she had already memorized his face. Though she was a bit embarrassed by the fact, she knew it would come in handy, as Jiraiya explained that they would be drawing each other at the same time. A student had questioned how it would be possible to draw someone who was… drawing. Jiraiya-sensei explained,

"That's the challenge in it! To be able to capture the concentration on ones face, without making it look as if they're drawing. That's the true challenge. Now, if you feel uncomfortable or like you are not yet ready to draw them that way, you may draw them as you see fit, but remember, you only have an hour. Now, get your pencils and get to work."

Sakura nodded, and her and Gaara grabbed their sketch pads and pencils. Sakura propped her feet up on her seat so that she could use her knees as a sort of table. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and got to work. She found quite quickly that she was amazed with her subject. The sharp lines of his jaw, the soft lines of his lips, the nice curves around his eyes. His face was art in and of itself. She quickly drew the required drawing, and decided she would draw one for herself. She pictured him in her mind, and remembered him when she first saw him. A mischievous glint in his eyes, and a smirk on his face. She held that thought, and began to draw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara also, was amazed with his subject. Now he had the time to study her, and realized just how truly beautiful she was. He watched as her pencil practically flew over the page. Within five minutes, she had finished her drawing and turned the page. Both eyebrows went up at this,

_What the hell is she drawing now if she's finished?_

_**Beats me. You better get on your own drawing though, or the sensei will have your-**_

_SHIT!_

Frantically, Gaara began his drawing, starting off with the soft outline of her face, and the delicate waves of her hair. It was just a bit past shoulder length, and he actually had fun drawing it. Next he did her eyes, those amazing, enchanting eyes. He tried his best to put on paper the emotion he saw in those eyes, but it was hard, since she was constantly looking down at her own pad. He wondered idly why she never looked up. She had an intense look of concentration on her face, and when she bit her lip, Gaara immediately memorized it, realizing that's exactly what he needed to make his picture… perfect. Quickly, he began sketching, looking up every now and then. Within thirty minutes, his picture was done, leaving only ten more minutes before time was up, and Sakura was still going. Putting down his pad and pencil, he leaned over to try and see what she was drawing, earning a squeak from sakura and a glare over her notepad as she held it to her chest.

"No peeking!"

"Hn."

Sakura eyed him cautiously, and within five minutes, she was done. She closed the pad so that when she opened it, he would see the first drawing. But she didn't realize that he knew about both. She would find out soon enough.

"All right, class. Bring your drawings up to me, with your partner so I may examine the likeness of them! And no whining!"

A few groans came from the classroom as the students realized their work would be compared to the actual thing. Sakura went pale at the mention of showing her drawing. She knew the first one wasn't very good… and she knew you could see the second one THROUGH the page of the first one, so that at least the teacher would see it. She gave a whine and slumped in her chair. All the students were done, and only her, Gaara, and Jiraiya were left in the classroom. Jiraiya stood next to his desk, his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke in a stern voice.

"Sakura… Gaara… please come up to the front and show your drawings."

Gaara stood without hesitation, and raised an eyebrow when Sakura only slumped further into her seat. He sighed and grabbed Sakura's pad of paper, causing an indignant squeal from sakura and reaching hands. He raised both brows and got a grin, holding it out of her reach,

"You want it Sakura?"

"YES!"

"You REALLY want it?"

"YES DAMN IT!"

Jiraiya was stifling a giggle behind his hands, and Gaara was smirking widely. Sakura didn't seem to recognize the pun.

"DAMN IT GAARA LET ME HAVE IT!!"

He grinned,

"You asked for it."

Without warning, Gaara leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers, effectively shutting her up. Her eyes went wide, and she had to place her hands on his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Jiraiya raised a brow, sat on the edge of the desk, and watched the show.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara grinned as he realized shock, but quickly decided he would fix that. He placed both hands on either one of her hips, gripped firmly, and turned and placed her on the desks, so she was sitting on them, with him between her legs. She was still in shock, but she eventually closed her eyes and gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her back. Sakura gently nibbled his bottom lip, causing him to let out a growl and tighten his embrace, pressing his lips firmer upon hers. He nipped and sucked at her upper lip, causing a moan from the cherry blossom. Sakura was wondering when he would deepen it, when she got her answer and his tongue grazed her bottom lip. She immediately let him in, to which Gaara was grateful. Their tongues danced; each demanding dominance. In the end, Gaara won, and Sakura submitted. Not that she minded, oh no, she didn't mind one bit. Needing air, Sakura broke apart, and Gaara gave her a smug grin. Sakura caught her breathe, and slowly opened here eyes, stuttering,

"I-I m-meant… the… drawing pad…"

Gaara grinned,

"I know…"

Sakura gasped and glared at him, blushing furiously as she remembered Jiraiya was still there. Both of them turned to look at the same time, and Gaara raised a brow when he saw that his sensei had quite the nosebleed. Sakura blushed,

"Sensei! Clean your nose!"

"Oh! Right!"

He did as told, and cleaned his nose, putting on his strict teacher face,

"I still want those drawings."

Sakura sighed, realizing she had no way out of it,

"Fine, but Gaara first."

Gaara nodded and took his drawing pad, waiting for Sakura to follow as he walked up to Jiraiya. He opened the notepad and showed his sensei, getting a raised eyebrow and grin.

"Very nice, Gaara. It's an incredible likeness!"

Gaara shrugged,

"Sketching isn't my specialty."

Sakura blinked,

_Its not?_

_**I think making out is HIS specialty…hehehehehe…**_

……

Breaking out of her stupor, Sakura reluctantly handed her sensei her sketches. He took a look at the first one, and he raised both brows and gave a wide smile,

"Excellent Sakura! It's very good!"

Sakura nodded, making a reach for the notepad, but he held it out of her arms length. She groaned and crossed her arms, in a stance very similar to pouting. Gaara raised a brow as Jiraiya turned the page… and his jaw dropped. Gaara counted the seconds,

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

6..

"S-Sakura! This is… amazing!"

Sakura blushed and looked to the side,

"Gaara, have you seen this?"

Sakura's head snapped back so quick even Gaara heard it crack. Gaara shook his head and made a reach for the pad, making Sakura reach for it as well,

"No! He can't see it!"

Jiraiya rose a brow,

"Why not? It is of him."

Gaara's eyebrows shot up,

_Of me?_

_**Well no shit Sherlock! Why do you think she doesn't want you to see it?**_

_Hn…_

Gaara ignored Sakura's protests and grabbed the drawing, making Sakura place her head in her hands in embarrassment. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the drawing, and had to keep himself from having the same reaction as Jiraiya. It was as if he were looking in a mirror… but better. She made him look so… so… well, as a girl would say, sexy. You could clearly see the mischievous glint in his eye, and the smirk on his lips that basically said "Come-get-it". Inwardly, he wondered if that's how she saw him. Turning to look at her, he saw that her face was out of her hands; she was looking to the side, away from them, and was worryingly biting her bottom lip. Gaara's lips parted as he looked at the picture again, it was breathtaking. He turned to Sakura,

"Sakura?"

She mumbled,

"What?"

"Is this how you see me?"

A blush came to her cheeks, and again she mumbled,

"Yes..."

Gaara's eyebrows shot up and he grinned, and turned to Jiraiya-sensei,

"Do you need this? Or is it okay if I keep it?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and for the first time, she looked at Gaara. Jiraiya shrugged,

"I don't need it, you might want to ask her though, it's her drawing."

Gaara turned to Sakura,

"Sakura?"

"H-Huh?"

He grinned and leaned in to whisper,

"Can I keep it?"

She shakily nodded her head, causing Gaara to give the closest thing to a smile she's ever seen. He nodded to Jiraiya, and very carefully took the drawing out of the pad. He didn't fold it, and held it by the edge so as not to smudge it. Jiraiya nodded to him and smiled,

"You two are free to go. Oh, and by the way, A's for both of you."

Sakura smiled,

"Thank you sensei!"

Gaara nodded and turned to face Sakura. Seeing his eyes on her again, she immediately blushed and looked away, causing Gaara to once again raise a (I think we've established that they're invisible . ) brow. Sakura wouldn't meet his eyes. Finally, when neither of them moved, Jiraiya spoke up,

"You two are going to be late for lunch…"

Sakura jumped, and both of them exclaimed at the same time,

"SHIT!!"

They both ran out, Gaara following Sakura. And Jiraiya chuckled at their behavior. Those two… were so smitten. They just didn't know it yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura quickly ran to the cafeteria, knowing Gaara was quickly at her heels. She was still embarrassed about her picture, but right now, her stomach demanded food. She came to a sudden halt at the cafeteria door, and felt Gaara do the same. She turned to him,

"Okay, we're going to meet some of my friends in here, so… be prepared for an interrogation..."

Gaara raised both his brows (yeah...Im not gonna say it --) and nodded, keeping the question of why they would interrogate him to himself. He would ask her later. Sakura took a deep breathe and held it for a moment, before releasing it and getting a look on her face as if she were about to face her worst fear. Gaara held in a grin, and followed her as she opened the doors and took long, deep strides, as if she knew where she was going, and apparently, she did. As he soon saw a blonde boy, about their age, jumping and waving, hollering.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"

Sakura grimaced and waved, turning to Gaara and practically pleaded for his patience. He gave her a nod, and, smiling, she grabbed his wrist and began to walk towards the table more determined than before. When they got there, Gaara noticed 8 more people, one of which he recognized to be his brother, but he paid no attention… yet. The blonde jumped up and pointed to Sakura's hand on Gaara's wrist.

"Oh my god!!! She's holding his hand!!! Guys look! Sakura has a boyfriend!!!"

Sakura quickly thumped the boy on his head, and Gaara nearly winced on his behalf. The boy whined,

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan, what was that for?!"

Sakura blushed,

"You dummy, Naruto! He's not my boyfriend!"

A girl with two buns on either side of her head grinned and raised a brow,

"But isn't this the boy you made out with in Health class? And art class?"

Sakura blanched, boy news traveled fast around here. Gaara's face didn't change, but the blonde, Gaara now knew as Naruto, quickly yelled,

"NANI?!?!?! Sakura made out with him?!"

Sakura blushed furiously and said nothing, Gaara just held down a grin. The girl with the buns spoke up,

"Twice."

"NANI?!?!"

This time, a boy with long, brown hair, and white eyes spoke up.

"And in the middle of class."

Sakura spoke without thinking,

"Not the second time! The second time it was just us and Jiraiya-sensei and- oh…shit…"

Sakura realized what she said, and slowly closed her eyes, waiting for it. It all came at once.

"SO YOU DID!"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN! YOU DIDN'T!!"

"Hn."

"I'm hungry."

Everyone blanched and looked at the boy who said the last one, while Gaara merely raised a brow. (You know what im gonna say… so im not gonna say it…) After blinking a few times, everyone turned back to Sakura. Then, suddenly, they all rounded on Gaara. ALL of them, even his brother. His eyes widened a bit, and he took a step back, but Sakura's hand was still on his wrist, .and she held him firm.

_So this is what she meant…_

_**Damn, kid… you should run…**_

_I cant… she wont let me go…_

_**Damn… sucks for you…**_

……

Warily, without taking his eyes off the crowd, he spoke,

"Sakura…"

He drew out her name, clearly asking what the hell was going on. She just gave a nervous smile,

"I tried to warn you…"

His brother was just leaning back, a smile on his face. Seeing an opening, Gaara spoke to him.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy raised a brow,

"What? I can't have friends?"

Now, the crowd was switching their gazes back and forth between them, Naruto spoke up first.

"Kankurou? You know him?"

Kankurou gave a grunt,

"Yeah, I know him. He's my brother."

There were audible gasps and raised brows. But, suddenly, Gaara felt a tap on the shoulder, and he closed his eyes and set his mouth in a firm line, knowing who it was.

"Hey, little bro, not gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Temari…"

Kankurou groaned,

"Damn, and I'd hoped you guys wouldn't meet…"

Everyone turned to Kankurou, who looked at Temari and saw the expectant stare. He groaned,

"Guys, this is my brother, Gaara, and my sister, Temari."

Gaara nodded, and Temari gave a grin. Everyone else just stared. Sakura felt the need to say something.

"Oh, um, Gaara, Temari. This is Tenten"

She pointed to the girl with two buns, who smiled and waved.

"And Naruto."

She pointed to the loud blonde, who grinned and placed his hands behind his head.

"Neji…"

The boy with long brown hair and white eyes nodded, and gave a 'Hn' that Gaara completely understood.

"Kiba…"

A boy with red, triangular shapes on his cheeks nodded in greeting.

"Hinata…"

A girl with long, wavy, almost purple hair waved shyly, and Gaara noted she had the same eyes as the Neji boy.

"You know Shikamaru…"

He gave a half wave and yawned.

"And this is Chouji…"

A boy, who was a bit chubby, but nothing too bad, nodded in greeting, and Gaara recognized him as the one who had said he was hungry. Sakura opened her mouth to introduce Kankurou, then realized she didn't know him, and tilted her head, looking to Gaara. He grinned,

"Sakura, this is Kankurou, my brother."

She nodded and extended her hand to Kankurou, who took it and kissed it gently, causing Sakura to blush, and Gaara to send him a death glare. Immediately Kankurou grinned back, and eyed Sakura up and down. Suddenly, sakura felt pure and unadulterated rage. Just from the way he was looking at her. She stiffened, and crossed her arms over her chest. When he made no attempt to hide it, she sneered,

"Keep staring and I'll make it so this is the last thing you see."

Kankurou raised a brow, and Gaara grinned. Unexpectedly, his brother laughed.

"Ah, I see Gaara has already claimed you then."

Sakura's brow rose,

"I haven't been claimed by anyone..."

In front of everyone, she got a wicked idea, and decided to give Gaara a taste of his own medicine. She grinned, and turned to Gaara, leaning up on her tiptoes and whispering in his ear,

"Yet…"

She nipped his earlobe and her hot breathe encased his ear and neck, causing him to visibly shudder and grab her hips, just for something to hold on to. (AN: That was for you Sara!! xD!!) Sakura broke apart and looked at her friends, Tenten was grinning, Naruto was slack jawed, Neji wore a smirk, Hinata was blushing, Kiba was grinning, Chouji was eating, Shikamaru was yawning, and Kankurou had a nosebleed. Suddenly, Temari's voice rang out,

"EW! Okay! I did NOT need to see that!"

Sakura laughed and Gaara fought down a blush. Kankurou cleaned his nose and sighed.

"Damn, Gaara, you sure know how to pick em."

Said boy just shrugged. Sakura sat down at the table, and Gaara sat next to her. Feeling left out, Temari sat down next to him.

Everyone began to eat their lunch, Sakura and Gaara got up to get theirs from the line up front, and said nothing to each other in the process. They sat back down, and listened to everyone chatting, Temari and Kankurou getting to know everyone. Gaara was silent, and just ate his food. Suddenly, Sakura had another wicked idea.

_**Oh, you are so evil…**_

_You know you love it…_

_**That I do… now do it, I want to see his reaction…**_

(This is for you ReRe!!!) Sakura grinned, and slipped her hand beneath the table, no one noticed. She grinned again, and gathered up her courage. Gently, she laid it on Gaara's thigh. He paused in his actions, and his eyes widened. But when Kankurou sent him a questioning glance, he quickly began eating again. Sakura inwardly grinned, and used the tip of her index finger to begin drawing designs on his thigh. He stiffened again, but again, another glance from Kankurou got him eating once more. Loving the challenge, she slowly and sensually ran her hand from his thigh to his knee, and back again. Rubbing and kneading along the way. He abruptly dropped his fork with wide eyes, and took in a deep breathe. Temari frowned, noticed Sakura's wicked grin, and rolled her eyes. Kankurou looked at his brother with curiosity. His eyes were closed and his lips were pursed in a fine line. He let out a low growl, only audible to Sakura, and she grinned triumphantly and removed her hand. She brought it back up to the table and resumed eating, a smug grin on her lips. Gaara took a few minutes to open his eyes, and when he did, he would not look at Sakura. He couldn't. He knew if he did, he'd molest her right here and now in front of all her friends. No, not even he wanted to cause that much of a scene. But oh, he would get her later, that was for sure, and he knew… she knew it too. Naruto suddenly piped up,

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why are you grinning so much?"

Gaara froze, and Sakura had the decency to look surprised. But soon, she gave a smug smirk.

"And why should I tell you, Naruto?"

He frowned and pouted,

"Why wouldn't you?"

She shrugged,

"I don't think… **he** would appreciate it."

Gaara tensed, and everyone wondered who the 'he' was, but they could tell she wouldn't elaborate. But that didn't stop Naruto.

"He who?"

Sakura grinned,

"Again, he wouldn't appreciate me saying."

Naruto whined,

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

She grinned,

"Nope. Quit whining Naruto I'm not gonna say."

Gaara barely stopped himself from breathing a sigh in relief. If his siblings knew she had gotten the better of him, he'd never live it down. Then, he got a grin of his own. He would get Sakura… sooner rather than later.

Since they were sitting right next to each other, it was easy to execute his plan. ((URIAH!! THIS IS FOR YOU:D)) Stamping down a grin, Gaara lowered his hand down to his lap, he saw Sakura pause in her actions, as if knowing what he was going to do. This time, he did grin. And surprised the hell out of Sakura when he wrapped his leg around hers. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her fork. As if that wasn't enough, his hand traveled to her knee, where it gently rested for a moment. Then, without hesitation, he slipped it to the side, so it was resting between both her legs. He slid it up, and stopped at her thigh. Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted, and her fork dangling uselessly from her hand. He grinned, and continued. He brought his hand up, so it was resting on the top of her leg. She seemed to relax a little more… until he brought his hand around her hip… and rested it on her lower back. They had their backs against a wall, so he didn't have to worry about other people seeing, and their friends were too busy eating and talking to notice. Because of her tank top, about four inches of skin showed from her pants to her tank top, result of her slouching as she ate. He copied her earlier actions, and began to make light, teasing circles with his index finger just above the hemline of her pants. Making a daring move, he pressed his palm flat against her back, and barely dipped his fingers half an inch lower, just enough to cover his fingers up to the cuticle… with her pants. She gasped audibly, and Gaara paused to see if anyone would notice. Luckily no one did. A few more minutes of teasing circles, and Sakura had her eyes closed, attempting to calm her breathing. Grinning, Gaara leaned in next to her ear; his breathe fanning her neck as he whispered,

"Paybacks a bitch, Sakura."

She breathed deeply, but didn't open her eyes. He quickly removed his hand, and went back to eating. Lunch was almost over, and he wanted her coherent for class. Just as he predicted, lunch was soon over. And everyone was piling out of the cafeteria, trying to get ready for their next class. Their friends all departed, going to their own lockers. Once him and Sakura were by their selves, he grabbed her wrist, and led her into the nearest empty classroom. Sakura was about to protest, but as soon as he closed the door, her back was against it, and his lips were on hers. Hot and demanding. Needy. Greedy. And for now… all hers. She wasted no time in accepting his invitation. He grabbed her hips and lifted her, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his own, narrow waist. He growled and pressed her further into the door. Her hands found his hair and she roughly pulled, making him growl yet again.

"Eh-hem."

The two didn't hear, they were too… busy.

"Eh-HEM!"

Slowly, with a dangerous glare, Gaara turned to find whoever had dared to interrupt him… and came face to face with a grinning sensei. Sakura blushed bright red.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Gaara glared,

"What do you want?"

The Sensei tilted his head and smiled,

"Oh, nothing, but, you're in my classroom. Class will start in a few minutes, and… you're blocking the door."

Sakura was in shock with humiliation,

"Oh…dear…dog man…" (AN: NO THAT IS NOT A TYPO! Me and Sara pwn your asses! And each others! CHYEA BOI!)

Kakashi blinked and tilted his head, Gaara raised both brows and quickly looked back to her,

"The hell did you just say?"

Sakura gave a nervous laugh,

"Oh, uh, don't worry about it."

Gaara raised a brow and let her down, slowly, purposefully letting her slide down his body while he did. She bit her bottom lip and sent him a meaningful look that clearly said 'we'll finish this later'. He smirked and nodded, leaning down to catch her lips in one last searing kiss. Behind him, he heard Kakashi murmur,

"This is better than Icha-Icha."

Gaara parted and Sakura took a deep breath, sent an apologetic glance to Kakashi, before she left to wait outside for Gaara. Slowly, Gaara turned and met the amused sensei. Gaara sighed.

"All right, let's have it. Give me the reprimanding."

Kakashi laughed. He actually laughed,

"On the contrary, I'm actually very proud, even though I have no reason to be. That a kid like you can make her react like that… for some reason has me proud. Now go, you're going to be late for class."

Gaara's brows rose and furrowed, before he just smirked and nodded, before heading outside to meet Sakura. She sent him a questioning glance, and he just shrugged. She raised a brow,

"No yelling? No detention?"

Gaara looked at her,

"Do you honestly expect him to? For crying out loud, Sakura, the man reads porn in class!"

Sakura laughed and then nodded,

"I guess you're right. Come on lets get to class."

Gaara nodded, and watched as Sakura led the way. Gaara's eyes trailed down and rested on her nicely curved backside. He grinned as he watched her add an extra sway to her hips, which he knew was just for him.

_Damn, she has a nice-_

_**Ass? Hell yeah she does!**_

_Hn…_

Gaara quickly went back to watching the 'show', and frowned when she suddenly stopped, quickly looking up to see her standing in front of the doorway to what he assumed to be Gym class. He raised a brow as she opened the door to the gym, and waited for him to follow. It seems her earlier inhibitions about them appearing as a 'couple' didn't matter anymore. The thought made him grin. Sakura looked at him and rose a brow, noticing his lips tilted in what she knew to be a mischievous grin. He just shook his head at her and followed close behind as she led the way. Once inside, Gaara fought the temptation to cover his ears as a loud, shrill voice rang through his ears,

"Sasuke-kun!!! Won't you come with me to the Sadie's Hawkins dance?"

Sasuke sneered,

"No, Ino. Quit asking!"

She pouted,

"But, Sasuke-kun!!"

"NO! Now damn it quit asking me!"

Sakura paled at the mention of the dance, and she stiffened so much Gaara thought she would fall over. He experimentally poked her shoulder, with no reaction. He waved a hand in front of her face,

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!"

He snapped his fingers twice, and she blinked, seeming to come out of her daze.

"Huh? What Happened?"

Gaara grinned,

"You heard a mention about the dance and you blanched out."

Sakura's jaw dropped in horror,

"The dance, oh my god the dance is coming up!"

Gaara gave her the 'wtf' look, and she gave a nervous laugh,

"Oh, um, sorry. Forget I said anything."

Gaara raised a brow, and Sakura saw the blonde bitch coming from a mile away. She winced as the shrill voice rang out,

"Forehead girl!"

Sakura sneered,

"Ino-pig."

Ino opened her mouth to say something, then seemed to notice Gaara. She instantly put on a seductive smile, her eyes on nothing but the gorgeous hunk of eye candy before her.

"Forehead girl… aren't you going to introduce me?"

Sakura sighed,

"Gaara, Ino-pig. Ino-pig, Gaara."

Gaara said nothing, and for once Ino didn't care about what Sakura called her. Instead, all her attention was focused on Gaara. She slid up to him and placed her finger on his collarbone, gently dragging it down. She spoke in a husky voice that Gaara assumed was supposed to be sexy.

"Well hello there, Gaara."

Gaara gave a grunt, and chanced a glance at Sakura. And he could already tell she was reigning in her temper. He was a bit amused at that. Was she jealous? But that once again irritatingly annoying voice, that was supposed to be sexy, spoke up.

"Why don't you leave this pathetic excuse for a woman, and come find some real entertainment with me?"

Again, she began to draw designs in his chest, and he gripped her wrist tightly, making her wince. Without hesitation, he said firmly,

"No."

He saw Sakura smile, and Ino scoffed,

"You're honestly choosing this pathetic bitch over me? I'm so much better! Look at her! Her hair is _pink_ for gods' sake! She dresses like a homo and not to mention-"

Gaara watched on in amused shock as Sakura tackled the blonde bitch. Ino let out a shriek that was nearly deafening and began to scratch at Sakura, but Sakura was paying no mind. Gaara smirked as he realized Sakura was no pansy. She fought with closed fists, and hit hard. Sakura aimed a hit straight for Ino's head, and it landed. Ino screamed and pulled at Sakura's hair, but Sakura simply ripped it out of her grasp and went back to giving Ino physical bruises, that now matched her bruised ego. But when he saw one of Ino's pansies toss her a pocket-knife, Gaara saw red. But he wasn't fast enough. Sakura had a deep slice on her upper forearm, but she acted like it was nothing new. She quickly ripped the pocket-knife out of Ino's hands and held the tip to her throat, which stopped Ino instantly. She whispered dangerously low, but Gaara still heard it.

"You fight like a pansy, Ino. Gaara doesn't want you, he never will. Touch my man again and this knife will be embedded deep into your skull."

Gaara raised both brows at hearing the 'her man' part, but couldn't deny he liked it. He walked up and grabbed Sakura gently by her lower arm, careful of the gash on her upper. She turned to him, ready to kill. And he can't deny he was pleasantly turned on by the carnal rage in her eyes. But he knew now wasn't the time. Her eyes softened when she realized it was him, and she took one last glance at the trembling Ino, and got off of her, standing next to Gaara. She folded the pocket knife and handed it to him. He took it and pocketed it, as Sakura silently requested. Ino stood up and shrieked,

"This isn't over, Forehead girl!"

Sakura smirked,

"It never is, Ino-pig."

Just then, the teacher walked in. He took one look at Ino and Sakura and sighed,

"Again? Well I guess I cannot stop your youthful rage!"

Gaara raised a brow and Sakura gave a pained smile. She turned and showed him her arm and again he sighed,

"You know the routine, Sakura. Go to the nurses office, and come right back. You can't miss class this time."

Sakura nodded, and walked off. Gaara sent the teacher a glance, and quickly followed. The sensei seemed surprised, but he let him go. Sakura glanced behind her, seeing Gaara, and smiled. She led them to the Nurses office. She looked at Sakura's arm and Gaara saw that she had a special boxed marked 'Sakura and Ino' on the top. He raised a brow and turned back just in time to see the nurse sigh.

"Really, Sakura, can't you grab the knife before she uses it?"

Sakura shrugged,

"Its not like it really hurts."

Gaara's brows shot up at that. He knew grown men who would cry from a gash like that. And yet Sakura didn't even flinch. She wasn't a pansy. He smirked and the nurse finally seemed to notice him. She blinked,

"Ah, Sakura, who is this?"

Gaara grinned, noticing an opening to tease Sakura while at the same time claiming her as his.

"Her man."

Sakura froze, her eyes widened, and her lips parted. All at once she realized that Gaara was there the whole time, standing right next to her. He had to have heard her. And by the look he was giving her, he had. Belatedly, she realized the nurse was talking to her.

"Huh? What?"

The nurse smiled,

"I said, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. When did this happen?"

Gaara spoke for her,

"About ten minutes ago."

Sakura blinked, sending him a look that said 'are you serious'? He just sent her a smirk. The nurse blinked,

"Ah. I see."

Sakura quickly looked to her,

"Please don't tell anyone! We don't… want people to know yet."

The nurse nodded in understanding, and Gaara raised a brow, while Sakura sent him a meaningful glare that clearly said 'we'll talk later'. He nodded and decided to quit teasing her, for now. The nurse quickly bandaged up Sakura, and the nurse told her to sit still. She walked over to Gaara, who raised a brow in question. She whispered in a low voice,

"Listen, Sakura's been through a lot. She's like a niece to me. If you're really her boyfriend, show me you care."

Gaara thought for a moment, and then nodded. He walked over to Sakura and lifted her chin gently. She blinked and looked at him in confusion. He gave a grin, and leaned down, softly catching her lips. This kiss was gentle, nothing at all like the others. And Sakura was melting. Slowly, leisurely, his lips passed over hers, encasing hers with his. Sakura wanted him to deepen it, but he wouldn't. He was determined to keep this gentle. After about another thirty seconds, he broke apart, but his face stayed close. He nuzzled her nose with his and gave another grin, but this one looked suspiciously like a true smile… almost. She knew it wouldn't be that easy to get him to smile. She was out of breath, not because of the kiss, but because of just how gentle he had been with her. As if she were glass, as if she'd break with the slightest push. Gaara gave her one last peck on the lips and turned to face the nurse, who looked wholly satisfied. In fact, Gaara could've sworn he saw little hearts in her eyes. He nodded to her, and held out a hand to Sakura. Still dazed, she took it, and her eyes widened when he interlaced their fingers. He let their hands drop slowly, still interlaced. He slowly walked her out of the room. They walked halfway down the hall before Sakura unhooked her hand from his. Her voice practically shook,

"Gaara…"

"Hn?"

"Why did you do that? Now the whole schools going to think we're a couple."

He shrugged,

"Let them."

Her head stayed down, drawn to the floor. He sent her a glance, and did a double-take. He hadn't seen this look on her yet. Thoughtful, contemplating… sad. She spoke again, and her voice did shake.

"Don't do this…"

He raised a brow,

"Do what?"

"Don't tease me… Don't play with me as if I'm just another notch on your belt."

Gaara blinked,

"What?"

"You heard me… Don't play with me. Don't lead me on."

Gaara stopped and stood in front of her, blocking her way, forcing her to look up. And she did. She looked up, and met vibrant Jade eyes. Jade eyes that held emotion she had never seen in them before. Though she hadn't known him but a few hours, she felt she had known him for years. They were so familiar… already. And that scared her. He sent her a challenging look,

"Sakura… I _never_, _never_ treat women as a notch on my belt. I can promise you I won't. Ever. In my life."

Sakura blinked up at him, and had the sudden urge to cry. She had to blink away her tears and force them down. She spoke softly,

"Promise?"

He nodded firmly,

"Promise."

She gave him a shaky smile and he grinned,

"Now, if we're going to play the couple in school, we'll have to act like it."

He held up his hand, palm face up, and she took the hint. She placed her hand in his, he interlaced their fingers, and they took off towards Gym class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time they got there, it was just barely starting. Sakura went to the girls locker room to change into her uniform, and the sensei of the class handed Gaara his uniform, yelling something about 'the springtime of youth'… Gaara didn't have to listen to know it was idiotic. He went to the boys' locker room to change, and when he came out, Sakura was already there. He saw her… and fought the very strong urge to have his jaw drop. Instead, he settled for wide eyes. The girls' uniform was quite skimpy. They wore short shorts that barely covered their backsides, and a too-small wife-beater that held the emblem of their high school on the upper left corner. And on Sakura… it looked incredible. The shorts were red, and the top white, which brought out her hair. The shorts showed off her long, creamy legs that had been hidden before. Back in his mind, he thought the incredulous thought that… he never wanted her to wear pants again. Just then, as he was staring at her wonderful legs, she seemed to have noticed him. And this time... HER jaw dropped.

Gaara's outfit was similar to hers, but the shorts went to his knees. She eyed his beautifully sculpted calves, and eyed what she knew had to be powerful thighs beneath those shorts. Her gaze traveled higher, and she realized that Gai-sensei had ordered the shirt a bit too small, not that she minded. Not in the least. The shirt was tight against his muscles, ones she knew all too well for knowing him just a few short hours. She could see the outline of his abs from here, and she was dieing to touch them. She lifted her gaze to meet a sculpted chest, powerful shoulders and lean, muscular biceps and forearms. Then, she met his face… His _smirking_ face. She blushed,

_Oh… shit…_

_**Caught red handed…**_

_Seems so…_

He smirked at her, and purposefully crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura inwardly laughed. He _**knew**_ he looked good! But suddenly, she felt self-conscious as he made no intention to hide the fact that he was looking at her as well. His gaze raked her from head to toe, and self consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her weight from one foot to the other. Causing Gaara to grin. But his amusement was short lived, as Sasuke came striding up to him. Gaara mentally groaned, and saw Sakura wince. Sasuke wasted no time,

"What the hell are you doing with my woman?"

Gaara raised a brow,

"I am doing nothing with Ino. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke glared,

"I meant Sakura and you know it."

This time, Gaara glared.

"She's not your woman. She never will be."

Sasuke smirked,

"Just wait. I'll have her. I'll have her in my arms, and in my bed. I'll have her legs spread and have her screaming my name, I'll have her-"

He didn't get much further. As Gaara had just sent him one hell of a punch. Sakura looked over in shock, seeing a furious Gaara, and Sasuke with a bloody nose, probably a broken one too. Sasuke was on the floor, looking up at Gaara as if he were insane. And he said so too.

"Are you insane?! You probably just broke my fucking nose!!"

Gaara grinned,

"Good."

He leaned down so he was face to face with Sasuke. He whispered low, dangerously low.

"You never, ever talk about Sakura that way in front of me. No, you don't talk about her like that period."

Sasuke stuttered,

"Y-You don't even know her!"

Gaara grinned,

"Oh, I know her. I know her enough to know she can knock you on your ass with a single punch. I know her enough to know that she hates your guts. I know her enough to know… she'll never scream your name, not in passion. But oh, if she lets me, I'll be damned sure she screams mine."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, but before he could say anything, Gai-sensei ran up to them,

"Oh, all the youthful rage today is dangerous!! Sasuke, go to the nurses office and skip class! You look like you'll need to rest! For your youth!"

Gaara looked at the teacher, and for the first time, he seemed to notice the overly large eyebrows, the hideous bowl cut hairdo, and his sparkling white teeth that nearly blinded him. His face twisted into one of disgust. But he quickly disguised it. Sasuke scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. Gaara expected punishment, but was shocked when the sensei just sent him a grin, and gave him the nice guy pose,

"I'll let it slide this time, Gaara, as you were protecting Sakura!"

Sakura's eyebrows rose at this, he was protecting her? She blushed, and looked to Gaara. Who was staring at the sensei's eyebrows. She couldn't help it, she laughed, which seemed to attract his attention. He brought his gaze to her and grinned, which stopped her laughter immediately. She blushed and looked down. But her head snapped up when Gai-sensei announced their activities for the day.

"Class! Today, we will be playing basketball! The boys for one half hour, and the girls for their own half hour. Boys will be first, we will be playing in Shirts and Skins. Sakura gasped Now, I will name off the teams, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara on Skins. And on Shirts. Now, assemble!!" ((Yeah, I left it blank, cuz im not good at coming up with names -- so just use your imagination. XD)) Sakura gulped as she realized she'd see Gaara shirtless. She glanced over at Hinata, who was watching Naruto. Hinata watched as he took his shirt off… and she promptly fainted. Tenten caught her, and fanned her in the routine they had grown to know. Kiba chuckled and pointed out to Naruto that Hinata had fainted. Of course, he was clueless as to why. He tried to rush over to Hinata, but Kiba held him back. Naruto argued with him for a moment, then deflated in defeat. Meanwhile, Tenten was blushing brighter than Sakura's hair… or Gaara's for that matter. And when she looked to what Tenten was staring at, she too began to blush, and stare… and begin to think thoughts she really shouldn't think about one of her best friends. But, there was Neji, Hyuuga Neji, with his SHIRT OFF! Tenten was practically drooling, and Sakura wasn't far behind. But Gaara saw Sakura's line of vision, saw her reaction, and felt a primal need in him to pound the Hyuuga into the gym floor and force his shirt back on. But instead, he just whispered something to Neji, causing him to blush and quickly turn his back on the girls. Gaara grinned, and grinned again when he noticed that Sakura, had finally taken her eyes of Neji. To look at his sister. So in reflex, he looked at her as well. And saw her slack jawed and doe eyed as she looked at the pineapple-haired lazy bum… who was now also shirtless. Temari, for her part, was wondering how in the hell someone so lazy could have a body like THAT. No, he wasn't pure, raw muscle. But he wasn't skin and bones either. He was pleasantly lean, yet muscled all the same. His arms held slight definition, and you could see the outline of a six pack on his stomach. Not a lot and thankfully not overkill. Gaara saw his sister's reaction, and another primal need urged him. He had the urge to shake Temari, and make Shikamaru cover up. He felt the need to protect… his older sister. He shook it off, refusing to deal with it. And then, he did what Sakura had been waiting for. He joined the shirtless bodies amidst him… and damn, he was all she had expected and more.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's gasp was audible, and Gaara smirked when he heard it. He wasn't by any means conceited, but he knew the effect he had on some women, and the effect he had on her. And by god, he loved it. He deliberately reached for a nearby bottle of water, showing her part of his back, and he practically felt the groan dying to come up in her throat. He could see it in her face when he finally looked back at her. He grinned, and she didn't mind. She was too busy studying him. She made a mental note to sketch this later. His shorts hung low on his lips, distinguishing the distinct 'V' that every male had on their lower torso, where their legs and hips connected it. She didn't know why, but Sakura was obsessed with it. ((That was for you Sara!!! CHYEA WE RULE!!)) She stared at it for a moment, before traveling her gaze upward, where she met a nicely defined six pack. It was nearly an eight pack, and she could see the outline of it, but it wasn't defined yet. The sides of his stomach were smooth, and her fingers were dying to run across it. She traveled up further, and met a chiseled chest. It almost looked as if it were made of stone. Her gaze went up, a strong collarbone, that looked as if it could hold the weight of the world and not crumble. Strong shoulders, and very defined arms. Sakura remembered what it was like to be in those arms, and held back a shiver. She gave him another once over, and decided he wasn't overkill, but he wasn't lean. He was just right. She knew he had to have worked hard to get that body at the ripe age of 17. She assumed he was almost 18, as was she. Suddenly, she got a wicked idea to give Gaara a taste of his own medicine. She quickly talked to all the girls, at first they weren't up for it, but when she convinced them what an effect it would have on the guys, they agreed, willingly, with smiles on their faces. She grinned and explained it to Gai-Sensei. He looked surprised, but he agreed, saying something about their 'youthful bodies'… she didn't pay attention. Her plan was set, and… when the girls' game came… Gaara would be in for the shock of his life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara saw the mischievous glint in Sakura's eye as she watched him. He knew she was up to something. He just didn't know what.

Sakura watched as the game practically flew by. She was so entranced with the way Gaara moved, the way his muscles bunched and released, she didn't even pay attention to who won. He was sweating now, and she watched the tantalizing drops dip into places she only wished she could see. Before she knew it, Gai-Sensei blew the whistle.

"All right, half hours up! It was a very youthful game! The skins win! Girls, get ready for your game." He winked at Sakura, and she nodded. She whispered something to the girls, and they nodded in agreement. He saw them move about accordingly to something. But in truth, they were all making sure they were in view of their own guy. Tenten was in Neji's line of vision, Hinata in Naruto's, Temari in Shikamaru's, and Sakura in Gaara's. Gaara was about to take a drink of water, when Sakura lifted her shirt by the hem… and lifted.

Gaara about dropped his water bottle, no, wait; he DID drop his water bottle. He heard it clatter to the floor, followed by at least three others. It was then he realized the other girls had taken off their shirts too. Leaving all of them, even Sakura, in their skimpy sports bras. He felt the need to protect and cover Temari from prying eyes, but the need to see Sakura was greater. He stared at her. He really, honest to god stared. Her shorts rode low on her hips, and her sports bra high on her ribs, exposing a very tempting amount of skin. Actually, her entire stomach was bared. And Gaara nearly growled when he caught sight of a shiny, sexy navel ring right on her belly button. It seemed to tempt him, call to him, begged him to pull at it with his teeth. Oh, how he wanted to torture her for what she was doing. She had put glitter on, he noticed. That hadn't been there earlier. He'd have seen it. She had glitter all over her now, her face, her arms, her stomach, oh _god_ her stomach! He wanted to touch it, kiss it, and bite at that damn navel ring! But his gaze traveled further, meeting a very nice chest in which he wanted badly to hold. She was by no means flat, but wasn't overkill like Ino either. The mention of Ino tamped down any erection that might have been growing, and he was grateful. He didn't want to have to explain that. He looked up at Sakura's face, and saw her giving one of his grins. A melting grin that was meant for one purpose and one purpose only: to _seduce_

Naruto… was shocked. Who _knew_ Hinata had been hiding that behind her jacket? A nice, toned, flat stomach, a sexy navel ring. A nice chest that was by no means flat or overkill. And sexy, tantalizing glitter all over her. And her grin just set him off. Who knew that shy Hinata could act so… sexy? He sent her a grin, and he had no idea how hard she had to try not to faint right then. Instead, she grinned back, and caught the basketball Sakura threw at her. And without further ado, the game began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara was amazed, no, _mesmerized_ by the way Sakura's body moved. She played basketball very well, but he wasn't even paying attention to the game.

_God her ass looks great in those shorts…_

…_**I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you kid…**_

_Hn. Maybe…_

Gaara chanced a glance at the other guys, and saw they were all enraptured, just as he was. He turned his attention back to Sakura. And saw that she was sweating now, her pink hair turning light red as it stuck to her porcelain skin. Oh, how he wanted to taste that skin. He wanted to run his mouth along it, he wanted to taste it. He wanted to do sinful things to her body that he had no right thinking, but damn… he couldn't help it. After 4 kisses, he felt he knew her intimately… even though they had barely met a few hours ago. He wondered idly if she was a virgin… She probably was, just didn't act like it. Some people today considered it a bad thing to be a virgin, Gaara, honestly, didn't care. It is that persons decision, and only theirs, of whether or not they are a prude, or a slut. No one elses. If Sakura were a virgin, he'd respect it. If she wasn't… well, hell, she was in for one hell of a ride. But suddenly, the thought of another man with her, with his Sakura, made his blood boil. He saw red, he wanted blood. Who's, he didn't know, but he wanted it. Just the thought of it made him growl. Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the whistle sound, and Gai-Sensei's voice.

"Good game! Sakura's team has one! I'm sorry, Ino, but your team lost."

Ino was practically huffing in indignation, and Sakura just smirked. Gaara looked up, realized what was going on, and gave a grin. He walked up to Gai-Sensei,

"Where are the showers?"

The Sensei nodded toward a nearby door, and he quickly went into it. He saw Sakura on his way, heading to the door opposite of his. It must have been the girls locker room. The thought of her wet and naked made him groan, and he quickly pushed inside and turned the water on ice cold.

About twenty minutes later, Gaara emerged from the room freshly showered and clothed, and saw Sakura already gathering her stuff. Smirking, he went to stand next to her. She looked up at him from her gathering, and smirked before quickly going right back to it. He grinned,

"That was a nasty little tease, Sakura."

She shrugged and sent him a grin over her shoulder,

"Paybacks a bitch, Gaara."

Gaara grinned, and, he couldn't help it, he chuckled. The sound seemed to freeze Sakura. She stiffened, and her movements became more precise. Little did he know that the very sound of him laughing sent shivers down her spine, and other places she wouldn't mention. She knew she loved that sound, already. And she wanted to make him do it more. It was a low, sexy chuckle. One that would melt any girl. And from the way he was looking at her, he actually _didn't_ know it. She blinked, then smiled and stood up straight.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class."

Gaara nodded, and followed her through the doors, down the halls, and into the next class. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, a few teasing banters here and there but nothing serious. At the end of the day, Gaara politely offered to walk Sakura home. She blushed, but nodded,

"Sure."

"Where do you live?"

"25 Konoha Way."

Gaara blinked,

"Say again?"

Sakura blinked,

"Twenty-five… Konoha… Way…"

Gaara blinked again, then grinned. She took a step back and asked cautiously,

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just that… I'm you're new neighbor."

Sakura's jaw dropped,

"YOU?! You bought the house? Oh my God… no way…"

Gaara rose a brow,

"Is it that big of a disappointment?"

Sakura stuttered,

"N-No, I guess not…"

Gaara grinned,

"C'mon…"

He led the way now, and Sakura followed. The way to her house was silent. When they finally got there, he nodded to Sakura, and began to make his way to his house. Since it was getting chilly out, and she had no jacket, she hurried to her front door and tried to open it. No luck. Cursing, she felt around her pockets for her keys, as she didn't carry a purse. Her wallet, lip gloss, cell phone… no keys. And her mother was out on business…

"SHIT!!!"

Gaara paused in his doorway, and leaned halfway out of it to look at Sakura.

"Something wrong?"

She smiled sheepishly,

"I…uh…locked myself out…"

Gaara raised a brow and completely came out of his doorway,

"Oh?"

She nodded, ashamed. He pondered his options. One, he could pick the lock. Two, he could have her at his house… He decided he liked number two better. He shrugged, "You can stay at my house until you find a way back in."

Sakura blinked,

"Say what?"

Gaara grinned,

"You…can….stay….at…."

Sakura snapped,

"I heard you!"

Gaara chuckled lowly,

"Then don't ask me to repeat. Now are you coming or not?"

Sakura blinked, then nodded. She didn't really have a choice. Tenten's house wasn't big enough for two, Hinata was having a family gathering, and there was no way in hell she'd call Ino! And she wouldn't stay at the guys'; she knew they were all pervs. She felt safer with Gaara… though she knew that would be her death wish. She walked inside with Gaara, and blinked in surprise. Though there were a few boxes here and there, most of it was put away. She knew they had just moved in yesterday, so they must have spent all day and night unpacking.

Gaara led her to the guest room, which was right across from his room, and in the middle of Temari's and Kankuro's. He explained that she could come to him at all times, his door was never closed to her, and he couldn't help but grin when he saw that made her blush. She spoke up though, surprising him just a bit,

"Uh… Gaara, where's the bathroom?"

He shrugged,

"There's one in my room and one that connects to yours and Temari's room."

Sakura nodded,

"Temari's it is then."

Gaara raised a brow with a grin,

"Are you afraid to go in my room, Sakura?"

She bit her lip and looked away,

"No…"

He grinned and stepped closer, so that their chests were touching. She blushed furiously and he grinned. He used his index and middle finger to push her chin up. He leaned down, his nose against hers, and whispered,

"You're welcome in there. Anytime. For anything… and, Sakura…"

She blinked,

"I really mean… anything… "

Sakura's lips parted and her breathing quickened. Her gaze dropped to Gaara's lips, which were now also parted as well. They began to inch closer, until someone interrupted.

"Well, well, well. I thought she wasn't your girlfriend, little bro."

Never in his life had he truly, truly wanted Temari dead… until now. Or at least incapacitated. Something! He growled and turned to her,

"She's not!"

He saw Sakura's face out of the corner of his eyes, and swore he saw a bit of disappointment, but she quickly masked it.

"Temari! Hi!"

Said woman grinned,

"Hey, Sakura, mind me asking what your doing here? Other than getting some action with my little brother…"

Sakura blushed and explained,

"I, uh, live next door. And… I kind of… um, well…"

Gaara spoke up for her,

"She locked herself out. She has nowhere to stay until she can call a locksmith and get a key made."

Temari made a nod in understanding,

"You're taking the guest room? AWESOME! GIRL CHAT!"

Gaara actually groaned, causing Sakura to look at him in surprise, he just rolled his eyes,

"Temari, try to keep the squealing to a minimum, please?"

Temari laughed evilly,

"Aw, but then, little bro, its no fun if it doesn't annoy the boys!"

Gaara rolled his eyes,

"I'll order pizza in a bit. You two can go do whatever it is that… girls do…"

Temari squealed and grabbed Sakura's wrist, dragging her into her room. Temari wasted no time,

"So, Sakura, do you like my brother?"

Sakura blinked.

Gaara, on the other hand, who was still outside, heard this. He paused and waited for her reaction, and response. He got it. Ohhh, boy, did he get it. He got a long pause. Gaara frowned. Did she actually not like him? But then he heard her sigh, curious, he strained to listen.

"Temari, I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"YES! DAMN IT!"

Temari grinned, and Sakura sighed. Sitting down on a chair that was across the room from the mattress Temari was sitting on. Outside, Gaara was grinning.

"I… like him, Temari. But its weird… we just met this morning, and I feel as if I've known him all my life." Sakura smiled slightly, almost dreamily, and kept her gaze on the floor as she talked,

"He's gorgeous, I love his attitude, and his come-get-it looks. I love this teasing game we have. And I love the rewards even more. His eyes enchant me, I love his face. And his lips… God his lips…"

Temari cut in, surprising Sakura,

"EW! Okay! No more! TMI!!!"

Sakura laughed,

"Sorry, Temari… I kind of forgot he was your brother."

Sakura frowned, and Temari caught it.

"Sakura?"

Outside, Gaara's grin was quite wide. Until he heard his sisters tone. He quickly turned concerned. But Sakura spoke quickly,

"I'm scared, Temari…"

Temari frowned, ready to help her new friend whatever way she could,

"Of?"

Gaara listened intently,

"Him…"

Gaara frowned, and felt something inside of him break. Everyone was afraid of him…even Sakura…

"Not OF him, of him… of what I feel for him…"

Gaara's ears perked, and he listened. Little did he knew, Temari knew he was there. But she didn't say anything. She let him listen. He needed to hear this. Sakura smiled sadly,

"I feel like I want to give him everything… my heart, my soul, my body. I've never felt this way before."

Gaara tensed outside. What was she saying…?

"But… I don't know if I can. Not the body part anyway…"

Temari tilted her head,

"Sakura? Are you a virgin?"

Gaara straightened, and strained his ears to a new level. This was the question he was dying to hear. But all he heard, was a gruff, hate-filled,

"No."

Immediately thoughts of her with another guy barricaded his mind. He was furious. He wanted to kill. He wanted _blood_. But when he heard Sakura give a wry laugh, he stopped and listened,

"It wasn't of my choice. When I was a kid, my dad started drinking…"

She said the rest so low, he couldn't hear. He let it go, and made his way to his room. So she wasn't a virgin. But it hadn't been of her choice. What the hell…? Eyes widening in realization, Gaara felt his heart sink. Sakura had been raped. Oh… NOW he wanted blood. He wanted it so bad he could taste it. But, Shukaku stopped him. Shukaku of all people.

_**Don't, kid…**_

_Why in the hell not?!_

_**She doesn't know you know… for her to know you found out through eaves dropping…**_

…_shit…_

Sighing, Gaara plopped down on his bed. Sakura, of all people, had gone through something that horrible… She masked it so well. She acted so normal. But… he saw through that now. But he heeded Shukaku's words. He would wait until she was ready to tell him, _then_ he could lose his temper. He would wait. He could do that… even if it killed him.

_Sakura…_

Sighing, Gaara ordered a pizza, he knew what his sister liked, Chicken and Bacon, and he knew what Kankurou liked, Hawaiian style, and what he liked. So he just ordered all three, and Sakura could take her pick. He yawned and decided he would deal with the whole 'rape' scenario later. Right now he was hungry… and wanted to see Sakura. Wearily, he knocked on Kankuro's door. No answer, but he heard shifting inside, he yelled through the door,

"Playing with your dolls already Kankuro? Come on, Pizza will be here soon!"

Kankuro yelled through the door,

"THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES!!"

Gaara grinned and walked away, turning to Temari's room. He wondered if she was alone,

"Temari! Pizza soon!"

Some shifting, papers sliding, then a muffled,

"Okay!"

He sensed that Temari was alone, so he went to Sakura's room,

"Sakura…"

No answer.

"Sakura…"

Frowning, He knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door slowly and walked in. There lay Sakura. Sleeping peacefully on the bed.

_Damn…she's gonna be hard to wake up…_

Gaara tried poking her, shoving her, gently shaking her, then finally he grew irritated,

"SAKURA!"

Said woman jumped up, eyes wide and looking for the source of the noise. Looking up, she blinked wearily, wondering what Gaara was doing in her room. So she asked.

"Gaara… what are you doing in my room?"

Gaara smirked,

"This isn't your room, remember?"

Sakura blinked, looked around, then gasped,

"Ohmigod! I fell asleep! Im so sorry!"

Gaara chuckled low and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as she fretted over her clothes, and then suddenly looked up at him.

"Yes? Did you want something?"

Again, a chuckle. Then a grin, he nodded.

"Pizza will be here any-"

The doorbell rang and Gaara grinned,

"Make that now."

He turned and made his way down the hallway, going to the front door, paying the delivery boy, taking the three pizzas, and striding into the dining room with a purpose. He looked like a man on a mission, and Sakura stifled a giggle. He set the three pizzas down. Temari grabbed the paper plates and paper towels, and Kankuro grabbed the sodas,

"Yo! Sakura! What do you want to drink?"

"Diet coke, if you have it!"

Gaara blinked and sent her a confused look, then explained,

"Diet? What the hell for, you don't need to diet!"

Sakura blushed,

"Well, thank you. But I drink it for the taste. I became addicted to it after I first tried it."

Temari nodded in understanding,

"Ah, yeah, I know some people who have done that. ((The author being one of them!! XD))"

Gaara shook his head with a small grin. Kankuro came back with a diet coke, two cokes and a Dr. Pepper. He handed the diet to Sakura, the cokes to Gaara and Temari and kept the Dr. P for himself. Gaara served Temari two Chicken and Bacon pieces, Kankuro three Hawaiian. And gave himself three of his own kind, Sausage and Pepperoni. He looked to Sakura,

"What kind?"

Sakura, without hesitation, pointed to the third box… Gaara's box. He grinned and handed her two Sausage and Pepperoni. She smiled at him and they all sat down. Dinner was quiet at first, until Gaara made a comment about Kankuro's 'dolls'.

"THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES DAMN IT!!"

Gaara raised a brow,

"Right, that's why they have wings and dress in pink frilly dresses?"

Kankuro stiffened,

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Sakura couldn't help it, she laughed. Kankuro looked horrified, while Temari joined her, and Gaara just grinned. Sakura caught her breathe,

"I'm sorry, Kankuro. If they have wings and wear pink frilly dresses, they're dolls."

Kankuro glared,

"You're only agreeing with him because you like him!"

Sakura froze. Temari froze. Gaara froze. Even Kankuro froze. Realizing what he had said. But it was too late now. Gaara stared at Sakura, his pizza all but forgotten. Sakura swallowed hard, but it wasn't noticeable. Instead, she shrugged, and said with astounding courage,

"So? That's not why I agree with him."

Temari laughed loudly, Kankuro glared and went back to his pizza. While Gaara kept his eyes on Sakura with a slow grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After dinner, Gaara claimed he was going upstairs to be alone for a while. When actually he was going to take a shower. But he didn't feel the need to tell them that. Yeah, he had taken one after gym class, but he just thought it sounded good right now. He walked up to his room, closed the door, and undressed on the way to the bathroom. On the way there, he turned on his stereo, which was located right next to the bathroom door for his convenience, and he grinned when one of his favorite songs came on. He got in the bathroom, turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. When it was to his satisfaction, he stepped under the spray of the water and let out a long suffering sigh. This did indeed feel good.

_**As good as the blossoms hands on your body?**_

_Ah hell…_

Gaara groaned and turned the water fully to cold. He was going to need it. After a few minutes under the cold spray, Gaara washed, rinsed, and got out. He wrapped a large, white fluffy towel around his waist. As he walked out of the bathroom, he turned it so it played his CD instead of the radio. Grinning, he bobbed his head in tune to the music of one of his utmost favorite songs.

_I'm not the one who's so far away_

_  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

_  
Never did I wanna be here again_

_  
And I don't remember why I came…_

Gaara hummed and began to walk towards his dresser, which he had located right beside his bedroom door, as it was the only place he could think of. So in order to get his clothes, he had to walk in front of his door, facing it. He thought nothing of it. And dropped his towel… right when the door opened.

Gaara turned his gaze to the woman standing in the door, who was slack jawed and staring quite blatantly, and not at his chest. The words of the song playing ran through her ears

_Candles raise my desire_

_  
Why I'm so far away_

_  
No more meaning to my life_

_  
No more reason to stay_

_  
Freezing feeling, _

_  
Breathe in, breathe in_

_  
I'm coming back again_

Gaara grinned at her blatant staring. Apparently she saw something she liked. He grabbed his towel, and wrapped it around himself slowly, walking towards the woman still staring at his groin. When he got right in front of her, and she made no move to look up, he used his forefinger and middle finger to gently push her chin back up to her mouth. He grinned slowly,

"You're drooling, Sakura…"

_Hazing clouds rain on my head_

_  
Empty thoughts fill my ears_

_  
Find my shade by the moon light_

_  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear_

_  
Demons dreaming_

_  
Breathe in, breathe in_

_  
I'm coming back again_

She looked up at him, quite dazed,

"Huh?"

He smirked and chuckled lowly, and it sent shivers down her spine,

"Did you see something you liked, Sakura?"

She had the decency to blush, but said nothing. Which Gaara took as an indication she did. Grinning like a hormone crazed man that he was, he kicked his door shut behind her, tied his towel at the waist, and lifted her by her hips and placed her up against the door. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, which caused him to let out a husky growl that aroused her to no limit.

_Voodoo,_

_Voodoo, _

_Voodoo, _

_Voodoo_.

Gaara hungrily captured her lips, leaving no room for argument, and she put up none. As they kissed, the last of the song danced in their ears,

_So far away..._

_  
I'm not the one who's so far away..._

_  
I'm not the one who's so far away..._

_  
I'm not the one who's so far away..._

**A/N: Okay. Wow. LOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter dedicated to ReRe and Sara! Sorry for the wait:D I hope you liked it, and don't expect a chapter this long from me again . Not unless I get some crazy idea in my head that I wont stop writing until I can use it… like I did with the whole Gaara/shower/sakura walking in scene. XD I got it in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone!! . I HAD to use it!! Okay… long A/N. So, hope you liked it, and hopefully, updates soon! CHA!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yada Yada. I don't own Naruto or Metallica. CHYEA, i wish!!

**WARNING: This chapter has a bit of a lemon in it, actually its a very heavy...well i guess you can call it a lemon \, really its just oral and hand . , so you've been warned. It earns its 'M'.**

Gaara hungrily captured her lips, leaving no room for argument, and she put up none. As they kissed, the last of the song danced in their ears,

_So far away..._

_I'm not the one who's so far away..._

_I'm not the one who's so far away..._

_I'm not the one who's so far away..._

**Chapter 5**

Gaara barely noticed another one of his favorites come on, he was too busy on Sakura. But he heard it nonetheless.

_Say your prayers little one_

_Don't forget, my son_

_To include everyone_

_Tuck you in, warm within_

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sandman he comes_

Gaara grinned, but quickly changed to a growl as Sakkura gave a rough yank to his hair. He growled and parted their lips, quickly attacking that skin he wanted oh so badly earlier. His mouth assaulted her neck, nipping, sucking, and teasing. And she loved it.

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Off to never never land_

Gaara grinned and took his cue; he broke his passionate lip lock on her neck and cupped her now flushed face in his hands. He grinned at her and nudged his nose against hers, and spoke in a deep, husky voice.

"Are you ready to go to never never land, Sakura?"

Sakura gasped at the reference to the song, and immediately felt herself react. She began to shiver and shake. And she knew why. And Gaara knew it. Sakura gasped as Gaara ground his hips against hers in an attempt to prove his point. Oh, she loved that feeling. But she wasn't- oh good sweet kami-sama what was he doing?! Sakura could only gasp as he paid rapt attention to every area on her body. Gaara grinned; who knew the cherry blossom was so sensitive? He gave a low chuckle and leaned down to kiss her. It was slow, deep, languorous, as if he had all the time in the world. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she left it there a minute, letting it continue to try and worm its way in, before she gave in, and let him invade her mouth once more.

_Somethings wrong, shut the light_

_Heavy thoughts tonight_

_And they aren't of snow white_

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_Dreams of dragons fire_

_And of things that will bite_

Gaara, still holding her against the door, placed his hands on her thighs to balance her, and easily carried her over to his bed, laying her down, never breaking their kiss.

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Off to never never land_

Sakura moaned loudly at those last words. Oh how badly she wanted to go. But... she knew she wasn't- Ohhh god, there he goes again!

"Gaara..."

She said his name on a moan, and he loved it. He loved hearing her say his name that way. And he wanted to hear it more! And he'd be damned if he didnt. He smirked and continued to suck on her neck, knowing he'd leave one hell of a hickey. But he didnt care, in face he loved the idea. It would show the world she was taken. His hands were roaming her body, over her stomach, under her shirt, and around her back. But he decided it was time to make a bold move, he just hoped she wouldnt mind. Keeping her busy with the actions he was doing on her neck, he brought one of his hands around front, under her shirt, and up to her chest. Sakura was paying no attention, she was too busy at the moment. So he decided to get her attention. His hand covered her breast, and he squeezed. Getting one hell of a reaction. She moaned loudly and arched her back, her eyes widening as she said his name again,

"Gaara!"

He grinned, he loved that. He leaned up and nipped at her jaw,

"Say it again Sakura."

She was still in a daze,

"W-What?"

"Say it. Say my name."

When she didn't, he squeezed again. And again, one hell of a reaction.

"Oh god! Gaara!"

He grinned. She was sensitive. And he liked it. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was shallow. He wondered...

_Is this the first time she's been felt up?_

_**It looks like it... Show her how good it can feel.**_

_Already planning on it._

Smirking, he nipped at her collarbone. Her hands immediately found his hair and her fingers wrapped themselves in it. He didn't mind, not at all. He looked up at her neck and grinned at his handiwork. Yep. She had one HELL of a hickey. When he stopped his actions, she groaned loudly,

"Gaara..."

He smirked and nipped her chin before kissing her lips. She eagerly kissed back, and they forgot all about the music. They continued like this for a few minutes, until Sakura's egging conscience told her to stop.

_It's not right to lead him on..._

_**Aw, but this is so fun!**_

_But you know what he thinks its going to lead to..._

_**Yeah...**_

_Time to end it..._

She broke their kiss, and Gaara immediately went to work on her neck, she moaned,

"Gaara... wait..."

He stopped and looked at her,

"Hn?"

She sighed,

"I'm not..."

He raised a brow, knowing the inevitable but still wanting her to say it.

"I'm not... ready. For that. I'm sorry..."

He nodded, but she continued,

"You dont want to love me... I'm tainted..." ((THERE YOU GO SARA!!))

She frowned and got tears in her eyes, and wouldnt look at him. This bothered Gaara to no end.

"Sakura..."

Gaara raised a brow, took her chin in her hands and turned her to face him. Then he actually, truly smiled. He smiled at her softly, and she gave him a confused look.

"Gaara?"

He leaned up and kissed her gently, it reminded her of the kiss in the nurse's office. She hesitated, but kissed back when he persisted. He broke it and gently touched his hand to her cheek.

"Sakura... I dont care... I dont care about your past I care about the present, and the future, which hopefully I'll be in. Sakura... I want you, not just your body."

He saw tears well in her eyes, and he continued.

"And... I can wait, Sakura. For you... I'll wait. A day or ten years. It doesn't matter... As long as I'm the only one."

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes, and he smirked. She leaned up and kissed him, hard. It took him by surprise, but he didn't mind. After a moment, she broke apart, but kept her face close as she whispered.

"Just because I'm not ready, doesn't mean we can't kiss... or touch..."

She got a wicked grin, and slid her hands down his back and up again, making him close his eyes and shiver.

"God, Sakura..."

She grinned,

"Yes?"

He opened his eyes and sent her a smirk.

"You're gonna pay for that."

She grinned,

"Are you gonna punish me, Gaara?"

He grinned from ear to ear,

"I think you want to be punished, Sakura."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only by you, Gaara. Only by you."

He sent her a sexy smirk, and leaned down to kiss her. She eagerly met him halfway.He grinned through the kiss, and decided he wanted to hear his name again. Hey, she said he could touch. He grinned evilly, slid his hand under her shirt and repeated his earlier actions. She broke the kiss with a gasp and arched her back, giving him what he wanted.

"Gaara!"

He chuckled lowly and nipped at her jaw.

"I love it when you do that."

She was still in a daze from the kiss, and Gaara's touch.

"D-Do what?"

He grinned, and repeated his actions. As did she.

"Ohh God, Gaara! That feels nice..."

He grinned,

"That."

She wasnt paying attention now.

He grinned and leaned up a little, planning to give her a new surprise. He gave a low chuckle, and gently took her earlobe in his mouth. He heard Sakura gasp, and smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened beyond belief. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

Gaara grinned and gently nipped her ear, took it between his teeth and used his tongue to play with it. He felt Sakura's breathing become shallow and he grinned. It seems he found her 'spot'. the one where just one touch can make her shiver in anticipation. Ohhh, he was going to get some enjoyment out of knowing this. He felt her shiver, and he slipped his hand down to rest on her now quivering stomach. She said his name, this time differently. It was a whisper, a passionate whisper.

"Gaara..."

He grinned and backed up a bit, and she felt his breath on her ear, making her shiver yet again. He whispered in a deep, husky voice she was learning to love.

"Yeah?"

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, then grinned.

"I'm going to get you for that."

He chuckled,

"Are you?"

She opened her eyes, turned to him, and nodded. She put a hand on his shoulder, and flipped him over. He let her, he was entertained to see where this was going. She straddled his hips, and placed either hand on the side of his head. He grinned and ran his hands from her hips and up her sides, then back. She grinned down at him and spoke,

"Let's see if I can find Gaara's sensitive spot."

He raised a brow,

"I dont have one."

And to what he knew, he didn't. If he did, it hadn't been found... Sakura chuckled,

"Everyone has one. It just has to be found."

Gaara raised a brow and grinned as she leaned down and kissed him softly on his neck, she chuckled against his skin,

"Hm. Not here. How about here?"

She kissed him on the junction between his neck and shoulder. No reaction.

"No? Hm.. here?"

She kissed him under his chin, and he gave no reaction. She grinned, k nowing one other spot. She leaned up, and kissed him behind his ear, near the hairline. She felt him stiffen and let out a breath. She grinned,

"Ah. There it is."

She kissed it again and began to nip and suck, teasing it. She heard him growl,

"Sakura..."

She grinned,

"Yes?"

She kissed his 'spot' again and he growled. She grinned,

"I love it when you do that."

His brow furrowed and he attempted to turn his head to look at her. She wouldnt' let him.

"Do what?"

She grinned and kissed him at his 'spot', causing another growl.

"That."

Gaara wasn't listening, she had gone back to kissing and teasing his 'spot'. He felt the strong urge to shiver, and he couldnt control it. So he did, he shivered. And he felt Sakura grin. Gaara growled and flipped them back over. Sakura giggled and he abruptly shut her up with a fierce kiss. Her eyes widened and then slowly closed, her hands quickly tangling in his hair. He kissed her for a minute, then broke apart with a groan, resting his head on her shoulder and panting as if he'd run ten miles. Sakura raised both brows,

"Gaara?"

He gave a grunt in reply and she gave a proud womanly smirk. He sighed, still panting.

"Sakura... we have to stop."

Her brows furrowed and she practically pouted,

"Why?"

He gave a short laugh and looked up at her, a grin on his face. Without warning, he ground his hips into hers roughly. Sakura gasped and her head tipped back on its own accord. Gaara gave a smirk.

"That's why."

Sakura nodded shakily, feeling his 'excitement' against her really made her lose her breath. He smirked and kissed her neck softly, murmuring.

"God, what are you doing to me?"

Sakura shivered,

"I could ask you the same question."

Gaara chuckled lowly and then sighed, leaning up on his forearms. She looked at him and he grinned.

"I'll be right back."

She frowned,

"Where are you going?"

Again, he grinned and ground his hips against hers, she gasped and her eyes widened.

"To take care of that."

She shakily nodded and he laughed, getting off of her and heading to the bathroom connected to his room. She heard the shower start, and assumed he was taking a cold one. She sat on the edge of his bed, and started thinking.

_Am I... Are we... together now?_

_**You better be!**_

_But... he hasnt said anything..._

Deciding she would ask him when he came out, she waited.

0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

About ten minutes later, Gaara came out, a towel around his waist and dripping wet. He saw her still on his bed and smirked. He began to walk over to her, and she stood up, eyeing his chest and licking her lips, causing Gaara to laugh. she surprised him though, when she came up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned up, and licked a droplet of water and the trail it came from, starting at his chest and up his neck. He shivered and groaned,

"Sakura, please, I dont want to take another shower."

Sakura giggled and leaned back so she wouldn't do it again.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Gaara grinned and Sakura suddenly frowned. He raised a brow,

"Sakura?"

She looked up and pursed her lips in a fine line, preparing herself for something. Gaara raised both brows at that, what was she going to say?"

"Gaara..."

"Yeah?"

She sighed and looked away from him,

"What... are we? Is this just a fling, or... are we..."

Gaara smirked,

"Together?"

She nodded, looking down, predicting him to say no. He decided to torture her a little.

"Do you want to be together, Sakura?"

She blushed,

"I... um..."

He grinned and grabbed her chin gently, turning her to face him.

"Do you want to be mine, Sakura?"

She blushed brightly and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He smirked,

"Do you?"

"I..."

He knew what she was afraid of, she expected him to reject her. But he wanted to hear her say it.

"Sakura? It's a simple question. Do you want to be mine?"

She sighed and, even with him holding her chin, managed to put her head down. Gaara roughly lifted her head back up, but not enough to hurt her. He scowled.

"Sakura! Answer the question!"

Her eyes welled up with tears, and Gaara growled before leaning down and kissing her deeply. When they broke apart, Gaara held her face with his hands and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He spoke low,

"Sakura... say you're mine..."

She blinked in surprise,

"What?"

He sighed,

"Say it. Say you're mine."

Sakura smiled widely, suddenly realizing what he wanted, and what that implied. She lifted her hands up and cupped his face much like he was hers.

"I'm yours, Gaara... all yours..."

He grinned,

"Damned straight."

He opened his eyes and sent her that smexy smirk. She smiled at him,

"Thank you Gaara..."

He grinned,

"You dont have to thank what's yours..."

Her eyes widened, as she suddenly realized she had the right to call him hers. Gaara chuckled as he noted the realization on her face. Her eyes practically shined.

"I get to call you mine?"

He grinned,

"You better, unless you want Ino to-"

"I'll kill her."

Gaara smirked, and she did as well.

"You better not let Sasuke all over me."

He glared and growled at the mention of that name.

"I'll kill him."

She grinned,

"We sound so alike."

He grinned to, and she smiled befor leaning in to kiss him gently. He complied, and the kiss soon turned passionate. Sakura broke apart,

"Gaara-"

He interrupted with a kiss. She tried again,

"It's getting-"

He interrupted again. She smiled and gave it another try.

"Late. We have-"

He wouldn't let her talk, so she kissed him for another moment before pulling apart. He groaned and hung his head on her shoulder. She giggled.

"We have school tomorrow. We have to go to bed."

He growled,

"Fine. But you're not going anywhere."

Her face was one of utter confusion. He lifted his head and smirked at her.

"You're sleeping with me."

Her face was pure shock,

"B-But, your brother and sister-"

"Don't give a fuck."

Sakura blinked, then laughed. He grinned,

"Now come on."

She raised a brow,

"You're not really going to bed in a towel, are you?"

He grinned,

"Actually, I sleep in the nude."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her face turned redder than his hair. He laughed,

"Sakura, I'm kidding..."

She glared at him,

"Don't do that."

He grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I sleep in boxers. Is that okay?"

She blinked, blushed a bit, then nodded. Then blushed again,

"Uh... Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"I um... have nothing to sleep in..."

Gaara raised a brow, and suddenly got an image of her in the nude. He growled and went to his dresser, pulling out a shirt and a pair of his boxers. He handed them to her,

"Here."

She blinked, blushed. And then nodded.

"Alright, let me go change."

She turned to leave, and he grabbed her arm. She turned back to him with a look of confusion. He grinned,

"You do that... In front of me."

Her eyes widened and she blushed,

"Excuse me?"

He smirked and pulled her close, leaning down to whisper in her ear,

"You saw me... I think its only fair I get to see you..."

She blinked, suddenly realizing he was right. But then, she got mental images of what she saaw, and instantly her skin turned hot. She remembered... he was a lovely specimen. His chest was sculpted, his abs made from stone, and he had a very sexy male 'V' that led down to the true beauty of what she saw. He wasn't huge, but he was well adequate for his age. She hadn't seen many; in fact she's only seen two. But she knew he had to be damn near perfect. As she remembered what she saw, she began to lose herself in the memory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara watched as Sakura blushed brightly, and just stared into space, as if remembering something. Gaara grinned and waved his hand in front of her face. Knowing what she was remembering, he laughed.

"Sakura..."

No reaction. He grinned and snapped his fingers in front of her face. That got her attention, she turned to him,

"Huh?"

He grinned,

"What were you thinking?"

She blushed brightly,

"Nothing!"

He smirked,

"You were remembering, weren't you?"

"Remembering... what?"

He grinned,

"What you saw."

She blushed bright red,

"I..."

He gave her a sexy smirk and grabbed her chin in his hand, lifting her face up so she was looking at him.

"I think you liked what you saw, Sakura."

She blushed bright red.

"Didn't you?"

Slowly, he watched confidence come over her face. And he raised a brow when she sent him a grin.

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I'm hoping you will like what you're about to see."

Gaara's brows raised as she placed her hands on his chest and slowly led him to the bed. Grinning, she pushed him down into a sitting position. He looked up at her with a look of curiosity. She grinned and walked away from him, giving a shimmy to her hips, just for him. Calling over her shoulder,

"You wanted to see me, didn't you?"

She heard him growl and smirked. He hadn't seen anything yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Gaara watched as Sakura walked away, and got the hint and stayed where he was. She turned around, and he watched her face light up as one of her favorite songs came on. She swayed her hips from side to side, grabbed the hem of her shirt and very slowly lifted. Gaara watched as she revealed that damn navel ring that drove him crazy. She lifted further, to reveal a dark, blood red lacy bra. He growled and she grinned, throwing the shirt at him. She danced a bit, shaking her hips and lowering herself to the floor, only to come back up in a way that made Gaara want to take her then and now. Finally, she unbuttoned her pants, hooked her fingers in the hem and began to pull down.

"Hey, Gaa..ra...whoa..."

There was Kankuro, standing in the door, staring at Sakura. Said woman just halted her actions and sent Kankuro a smirk. He looked her up and down and got one hell of a nosebleed. Gaara was sending him a glare that would make any devil proud.

"Leave. Now."

Kankuro, knowing not to mess with a pissed off Gaara, sent Sakura one last longing glance before closing the door. He walked down the hallway and wiped his nose on his sleeve, still in a daze. He walked slowly into the kitchen, where Temari sat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I...I..."

"What?"

"I..."

"WHAT?!"

"I think Gaara is one lucky bastard."

Temari raised a brow, and Kankuro just stared into space.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back in Gaara's room, Gaara himself was glaring at the door as if it had stolen his chocolate. Sakura smirked and walked over to him, when she was standing in front of him and he still didnt look, she straddled his hips and sat on his lap. That caught his attention. His face flew back to look at her, and before he could say anything, Sakura kissed him deeply. Gaara growled and his hands immediately found her hips, where he held her. Sakura's hands found his hair and she kissed him as if there were no tomorrow. When she broke apart, Gaara kept his eyes closed for a moment, before slowly opening them. she held his face in her hands when she smirked,

"Don't worry, Gaara. I'm all yours..."

Gaara grinned,

"Damned straight."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. She got an evil idea, and experimentally ground her hips against his. She got a moan and a tightening of his grip in return. Smirking, she did it again, and felt his excitement beneath her. Gaara broke the kiss and rested his head on her shoulder, groaning.

"Damn it, Sakura. Don't make me take another shower."

Sakura grinned, leaned down to his ear, gave his spot a quick kiss, and spoke in a very sexy voice,

"Want me to take care of it?"

The reaction was immediate. Gaara's head snapped up, his eyes widened, and she felt him stiffen... everywhere. She grinned and Gaara growled,

"Sakura..."

She smirked,

"What? I can... take care of it..."

Her hand slid down his stomach as she said this, playing with the tip of the towel on his waist. Gaara let out a breath as he got the sudden mental image. He moaned loudly,

"Sakura, you can't."

She pouted,

"Why not?"

He sighed,

"Because, if you do, you're not sleeping... at all... any time soon."

Sakura raised a brow,

"Is that a promise?"

Gaara growled,

"Sakura..."

She sighed,

"Okay, fine."

She got off of him, and admired her handiwork at the tent in his towel. She gave a giggle and Gaara glared at her. He got up and went to the bathroom, yet again. She heard the water turn on, and gave a proud womanly smirk. Quickly, she changed into the clothes he had given her, and sat on his bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About fifteen minutes later, gaara emerged to see Sakura sitting on the edge of his bed. She smiled at him and he playfully glared,

"I'm beginning to prune."

Sakura laughed,

"Aw, poor baby. Come to bed, I promise I wont make you take another one."

Gaara gave a grunt and dropped his towel. Sakura turned her head with a blush, making Gaara laugh.

"It's nothing you havent seen before."

She blushed and didnt answer. Smirking, he pulled on a pair of simple black boxers.

"You can look now."

Sakura turned her head, and her eyes nearly popped out. They were simple, black boxers, but damn they were sexy. gaara smirked and walked over to her, pulling her up to stand before pulling down the covers of his bed and getting in. He lay on the left side, and Sakura climbed in the right. Sakura stayed on her side, and it looked a bit awkward, and he could tell she felt awkward as well. Her arms were respectively at her sides, and she was staring at the ceiling. He laughed, and Sakura sent him a confused look. When his laughs died down, he spoke in a voice she hadn't heard yet: Amused.

"Come here."

She blinked and her brows furrowed, he smirked and gave a jerk of his head, telling her again to join him.

_But..._

_**He WANTS you to, now do it damn it!**_

_Okay..._

Slowly, Sakura lay next to him, he lifted his right arm and she laid her head on his chest and rested her hand on his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her back/waist and laughed a bit,

"Sakura, if you're going to be mine, you have to get used to touching me."

Sakura blushed and nodded. Oh, she could SO get used to touching him. Suddenly, Gaara had a thought.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

He could feel the heat from her cheeks as she slowly shook her head. Gaara raised a brow, so he was her first? He liked that idea. But suddenly, another thought hit him.

"Was I your first kiss?"

She nodded slowly, the heat from her cheeks getting worse. Both brows raised at that. That was her first kiss? And she kissed that well? He laughed,

"Damn, Sakura. You're a natural."

She furrowed her brow and raised her head to look at his smirking face.

"Natural?"

He grinned,

"If that was your first kiss, and you kissed that well, then hell yeah you're a natural."

Sakura blushed,

"Thanks..."

Gaara grinned and gently kissed her. He pulled apart shortly after.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

She smile,

"Goodnight, Gaara."

She laid her head on his chest, and soon, he felt her even breathing. Telling him she was sleep. He closed his eyes, and minutes later, he was too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The next morning, Sakura awoke to a pleasant feeling. She felt as if she'd slept for days, and felt so rested she could run ten miles without breaking a sweat. And it was all because of her pillow, her nice, soft pillow that was rock hard and had abs and... WHAT?!?! Slowly, Sakura lifted her head and looked up from her pillow, and into the sleeping face of one Sabaku no Gaara. She blushed as she remembered the events of the night before.

_How was I so... confident?_

_**Hehehehe... that would be me!**_

_You?!_

_**Hey I helped, so what? Look what it got you!**_

_Hn.. I owe you one.._

_**That you do...**_

Sakura made a move to get up, but felt a hand grab her arm. She blinked and looked back to see a groggy Gaara,

"Where are you going?"

She blushed,

"Um..."

He grinned,

"You're not going anywhere."

She blinked, and he quickly and effortlessly pulled her so she was laying over him, perfectly matched. Legs against legs, torso against torso. She gave a squeak and blush, earning a smirk from him as leaned up and kissed her. Sakura immediately gave in, who the hell could resist? She tilted her head, and Gaara ran his hands down her back, resting them on her bottom. Smirking into the kiss, he gave her a squeeze. She squeaked and broke the kiss, her jaw dropped as she stared at Gaara. He grinned and said in a predatory voice,

"Mine."

Sakura blushed and then nodded,

"Yours."

He smirked and kissed her again. His hands rested on her bottom, and hers on his chest. They kissed passionately, until,

"Hey, Gaara I- WOAH! OKAY!"

Gaara growled and looked at the door, where his sister stood, covering her eyes and babbling like an idiot,

"Thats too much! oh my god! ONE FREAKIN DAY! Oh my god! My little brother is a pimp! oh my god! ONE FUCKING DAY!!"

To add to Sakura's embarassment, Kankuro walked in,

"Whats all the yelling- oh whoa..."

He grinned,

"Nice one, Gaara."

Gaara growled,

"Out. Now."

They both left, and Gaara turned to see Sakura with a look of pure horror on her face,

"Sakura?"

She turned to him,

"Gaara, I must look like a slut! I just met you and-"

"HEY! Never, EVER call yourself by that word. Ever. I wont allow it."

"But-"

"NEVER, Sakura!"

"...but, Gaara, Its only been one day and-"

"That doesnt matter! Do you like me, Sakura?"

She blinked,

"Huh?"

"Do you, like, me?"

"Of course I do! But-"

"Then it doesnt matter! Time does not matter with these things!"

Sakura blinked,

"Gaara..."

"Damn it, Sakura. Are you up for this? Are you up for the consequences of being with me? Yes or no?"

Sakura blinked in shock,

"Yes! Of course!"

Gaara sighed,

"Then quit overreacting when it comes to other people. Fuck em. Its just me and you."

Sakura smiled and grabbed his face, he raised a brow and was about to ask her what the hell she was doing when she kissed him. It was gentle, and caring. She broke apart,

"Just me and you... I think I can deal with that."

Gaara grinned, and abruptly Sakura got up, too quickly for him to stop her. He blinked and frowned, sitting up on his forearms, and Sakura took in the sight of him. God, she loved that chest, those abs, and damn that 'V' drove her crazy! She wanted to lick it... bite it, and-

"Are you going to stare or come over here and do something?"

Sakura blushed and snapped her gaze to his face,

"I, uh... have to get ready for school..."

Gaara gave her a smug grin,

"But you have no clothes to wear."

Sakura's eyes widened and she began to panic,

"Oh my god! I have no clothes to wear! What am I going to do?! Oh my God I cant wear yesterdays- TEMARI!"

Gaara blinked,

"What?"

Sakura smiled widely,

"Temari! We look to be the same size! I'll just borrow some of-"

"HELL NO!"

Sakura blinked,

"What?"

"NO! You are NOT wearing her clothes!"

Sakura put her hands on her hips,

"Oh so I'm just going to show up in your clothes then?"

Gaara thought for a minute, and Sakura saw the grin, so she stopped him.

"No! Gaara, no! I'm borrowing from Temari and thats final!"

He glared,

"No, you are not-"

"SORRY!"

Sakura ran out of the room and into the hallway. Gaara cursed and jumped out of the bed. But the thought hit him before he ran after her,

_**There's no use trying to stop her... she's going to wear what she wants to wear, she's just that kinda girl...**_

_I know but... damn it, Temari's clothes?!_

_**Hey, can you imagine what she'll look like in them?**_

_  
_Gaara thought about it, then cursed again, calming himself down before he was in need of another shower. He sighed and pulled out his clothes for school, simple black baggy jeans with a few skulls and crossbones in silver spraypaint. He pulled out a baggy Metallica T-shirt that was a bit faded, and put it on. He ran his hand through his hair and it was in its normal position. He put on some deoderant, and sprayed one spray of a cologne called "Happy". He hated it when people overloaded on body scents. He hated it. So he made sure he never did. Sighing, he opened his door and walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. Kankuro was sitting at the table, Gaara saw him open his mouth to say something and sent him a glare,

"Not. A. Word."

Kankuro just grinned and went back to eating his bowl of Cheerios. (AHAHA FOR YOU SARA!!) Gaara gave a grunt and poured himself some of his favorite, Honey Nut Cheerios. He sat down to eat, and a few minutes later he heard Temari coming down the stairs, he braced himself, knowing Sakura was coming as well. Temari came down wearing her usual, but she spoke.

"Introducing: THE NEW BADASS SAKURA!!"

Kankuro looked up, as did Gaara. And Sakura came walking down. Gaara nearly dropped his spoon. Kankuro did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's outfit was practically SCREAMING "I'm sexy and I know it!". She wore a black and red tank top that had a large red Anarchy symbol on the front. It showed about five inches of her stomach, and that tantalizing navel ring. Over it she wore one of Temari's fishnet shirts that covered her arms down to her knuckles, and a black choker to go with it. On bottom, she wore baggy black jeans with red stitching, and black and red sneakers. Her hair was in two french braids, one on each side, with her bangs hanging down to frame her face. She wore large red hoop earrings and a black stud in her cartilidge. Gaara hadn't noticed that before. She did a twirl with a smile on her face, and Gaara noticed her lips shined.

_Oh God... Lip Gloss... _

_**We're done for... **_

_Hn.._

Sakura raised a brow as Gaara abruptly got up from the table, marched towards her, grabbed her by the hips, pushed her against the wall and kissed her as if he hadnt seen her in years. Sakura's eyes widened and she heard Temari yell,

"EW! Damn it, i JUST DID HER MAKEUP! GAARA STOP! EW! EW EW EW!"

Sakura eventually kissed him back, and he seemed to calm down as he broke apart, placed his forehead against hers and whispered.

"I told you not to wear her clothes..."

Sakura gave a short laugh,

"If this is how you react, I need to wear nothing BUT these clothes from now on..."

Gaara growled,

"Do it and you'll never be able to walk again."

Sakura laughed and looked over Gaara's shoulder, to see Temari a sickly green color, and Kankuro with a nosebleed. She blushed,

"Gaara...look..."

Gaara turned and looked at his siblings, glaring at Kankuro and raising a brow at Temari. He just laughed, grabbed Sakura's hand and began walking towards the door.

"We'll see you at school."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura was surprised when Gaara held her hand the whole walk to school, he seemed the type who loathed showing public affection, apparently she was wrong. He seemed to know what she was thinking, when he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him, and he sent her a smirk. Soon, they were at school, they were early, but Sakura spotted her friends under a nearby tree, sitting and chatting. She walked up to them, Gaara still holding her hand. Naruto saw them and immediately pointed to their joined hands.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU! THEY'RE TOGETHER!!"

Sakura blushed, and Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and leaned his head on her shoulder. Sakura smiled and placed her hands over his. The girls in the group looked on with envious eyes, the guys just looked uncomfortable. Sakura began to talk.

"Hey, guys, whats up?"

As they began to talk, Gaara decided to torture her. Since his face was so close to it, he placed a soft kiss on her neck, at first she didnt respond, but as he continued, and began to nip at it, she squeezed his hands and let out a rough breath. Her friends stopped talking and looked on in aw, until Tenten spoke up,

"Sakura? Is that a... hickey?!"

Sakuras eyes widened,

"WHAT?!"

Sakura's hand flew to her neck where Gaara had just been kissing and Tenten shook her head,

"No! Other side!"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she immediately demanded a mirror. Hinata handed her one, and Sakura looked at her neck, gasping when she saw the large purple bruise on her neck. She turned around and punched Gaara in the shoulder. He feigned to be hurt and smirked at her,

"What was that for?"

Sakura gasped and pointed to her neck,

"For THAT!"

Gaara shrugged and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close and whispering so low she could barely hear,

"Is it that bad to be marked by me? To let everyone know your mine?"

Sakura blushed,

"No, but, what will people-"

He growled,

"Fuck em. We already went over this."

Sakura nodded, and while he was close to her, he gently nibbled her ear, Sakura took in a sharp breath and weakily slapped his shoulder,

"Stop. We're not alone."

He grinned,

"Fine, but just wait till we are."

She blushed and turned back around, facing her friends. Some were slack-jawed, others were envious, and some were just plain staring. Sakura laughed nervously,

"Um-"

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Saved by the bell. Sakura sighed, grabbed Gaara's hand, and walked inside to begin their school day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura led Gaara into their first class by the hand. Getting a raised eyebrow from the other students, and a glare from Sasuke-teme. She just blushed and led him to his desk, then sat down in hers right next to him. About twenty minutes later, Kakashi-sensei walked in.

"YOURE LATE!!"

Said teacher just scratched the back of his head,

"Well, you see, there was this kitten, and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. Gaara raised a brow. Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi-sensei sighed,

"All right class, today we will be-"

Sakura zoned out almost immediately after, and Gaara watched her as she stared out the window. Getting a smirk, he opened his notepad and wrote,

_**My cherry blossom**_

_**Will you be in my bed again tonight?**_

_**Or will you force me to suffer alone?**_

Smirking, he waited until he KNEW Kakashi was engrossed in his book, and he slipped the note on Sakura's desk. Blinking, she looked down and read it, blushing brightly. She bit her bottom lip with a small smile, and wrote back.

_Panda-chan,_

_Dont worry, I'll keep you warm._

_But I can't promise not to get you excited..._

_You do things to me you cant understand._

_And tonight, I'll do them to you too._

Sakura smirked, and bent over to give it back to him, he took it, read it, and sent her a smirk. But they both froze as they felt a shadow loom over them. They looked up slowly, to see Kakashi-sensei, his hand out expectantly. Gaara shrugged and handed him the note, Sakura froze and began to turn the color of Gaara's hair. Kakashi read the note, raised a brow, and promptly got a nosebleed. Sakura hung her head, as she noticed the rest of the students staring at them, and their turned-on teacher. Sasuke was fuming. He knew what had to be in the note for KAKASHI to get a nosebleed! Kakashi cleared his throat,

"Eh hem. It appears Gaara and Sakura have something to share with the class."

Sakura's jaw dropped, and Gaara smirked. Kakashi waved the note,

"But they're not gonna tell you, they're gonna show you."

Sakura gasped, and Gaara's smirk grew. Kakashi gave Gaara a pointed look,

"Go on. In the front of the class."

Gaara grinned, sat up, took Sakura by the hand and led her up to the front of the class. Sakura was nervous,

"Gaara, we dont have to, I mean I'm sure I could talk him out of it and-"

"Sakura..."

She blinked, he grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's time to show them you're mine."

She blushed, and promptly bit her bottom lip when he nipped at her earlobe. He grinned, sat up straight, and looked out at the class. He gave Sasuke a smug look, grinned, and turned to Sakura. He placed a hand on her waist, and one on her neck. She didnt move, she was still nervous. He grinned, whispered low.

"Let it go, Sakura."

She nodded shakily, and he leaned down, and kissed her. As if there were no tomorrow. This kis wasnt gentle, it was passionate, it was meant to show off, and they both knew it. Gaara's hand went to the nape of her neck, and held her close. Sakura moaned, knowing it would be heard. Slowly, Gaara slowed down, going down so it was gentle, as much as the kiss in the nurses office. He pulled apart, but kept his face close, nipping her bottom lip and pulling it just a bit before grinning, and letting her go. He stood up straight, wrapped his arms around her and held her close, turning to face the class. He spoke in a harsh, deadly voice.

"She's mine. Any of you even think of touching her and I will kill you a thousand times over."

He stared pointedly at Sasuke, who was practically steaming. Sakura was a bit dazed, but she came out of it, grinned and placed her arms around Gaara's waist. He didnt look down, until she spoke.

"And he's mine. Any girls even fantasize about him and i'll gouge your eyes out. See this?"

Sakura smirked, backed up a bit, and ran her hands from his chest to his stomach, and back up again. Gaara raised a brow and grinned. Sakura looked back to the class,

"This, is all mine. Dont touch it, dont look at it, dont even think about it."

Gaara grinned,

"And to prove our point..."

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up, Sakura got the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist, while Gaara's hands immediately went to her bum to hold her, Sakura's hands flew to tangle in his hair and they kissed more passionately than ever before. Gaara growled and broke apart, staring pointedly at Sasuke,

"Dare to touch whats mine, and you wont live long enough to regret it."

Still staring at Sasuke, he slowly let Sakura down, before they both turned to look at Kakashi-sensei, who had such a bad nosebleed it was dripping on the floor. Gaara raised a brow while Sakura blushed. Sakura waved a hand in front of Kakashi's face, who seemed to be in a daze. He abruptly snapped out of it, murmured something about '_Icha Icha_' and then turned to the class,

"Well, it appears we have a new couple in our midst. Thank you for sharing, now, find your seats."

Gaara took Sakura's hand and led her to her seat, he gave her a quick peck on her lips before he too sat down. He turned around and, noticed that the entire male population of the class was glaring at him. Looking around, Sakura noticed the same thing, but for the female population. She wanted to shrink in her seat, but, she sat straighter and placed a grin on her face, determined not to look weak. Gaara looked at her and broke into a grin. He loved it when she acted like that, all determination and confidence. Grinning, he turned back to the class, glared at the males that were now staring at Sakura, and instead opted for staring at her hisself. Hey, it was a good past-time!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

English class went by quickly, and next was Health, that too went by with nothing to mention, next, Art. Sakura wondered what they'd be doing today. Gaara held Sakura's hand as they made their way to Art class, which made her smile. She didnt know why, but she loved these public displays of affection. They walked inside, and took their seats, which where also next to each other. Jiraiya sensei sent them a smile, and had an evil grin in his eye. Sakura gulped, she had a feeling she was going to be in for a surprise.

"Good morning, class. Today, we're going to do something different!"

There were whispers around the classroom, and for good reason, Jiraiya-sensei never sounded so excited.

"Now, before I tell you, I want you to know i got Principal Tsunade's permission, and the school boards. This will be a VERY educational experience for you. Now, some of you may be embarassed, but I will make it so there are only two teams in the room at a time."

"WHAT IS IT?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

Jiraiya grinned as the kid in the back asked the inevitable question.

"You will each be in a team with the person your sitting next to. And, you will draw your teammate, wearing nothing but this."

Jiraiya held up a very flimsy sheet, and there were gasps all around. Sakura's jaw dropped, Gaara smirked, and the rest of the kids were either embarassed or excited.

"Now, today, females will be drawn. Tomorrow, the males. Now, The first two teams, Gaara and Sakura, and Sasuke and Mizuki. Class, you may assemble in the cafeteria for now. Guys, please leave the room for a moment while I help the girls get situated."

The guys did as told, Sasuke with a gleam in his eye, obviously excited that he'll be able to see naked flesh. But Gaara knew, he wanted to see _Sakura's_ naked flesh. And he was having none of it. As soon as they were outside of the classroom, Gaara grabbed the chicken-haired idiot, and slammed him against a nearby wall. He held him up by the collar of his shirt and gave his deadliest glare. Sasuke winced, but then smirked. Gaara growled,

"Dont. Even. Think About It. If I see your eyes on her, it'll be the last thing you'll ever see."

Sasuke grinned,

"It's inevitable. She'll be mine. Why would she want you when she can have someone like me? Just you wait, she'll be screaming my name in no time."

"The only way she would scream your name was in rage. Besides,"

Gaara smirked,

"She's already screamed mine."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he glared,

"I don't believe you."

Gaara raised a brow,

"No? Then when we go inside, take a look at her neck."

Gaara grinned and Sasuke glared. Suddenly the door opened and Jiraiya walked out, he gave the boys a raised brow,

"Uh, right, the girls are ready."

Gaara gave the idiot one last shove, and walked past Jiraiya and into the classroom, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Gaara mentally moaned, there was Sakura, sitting on a pedastal, wearing nothing but that damned sheet. She wore it crossed over her torso in a / motion. Then it bunched around her hips to hide her nether regions, then fell down, and circled her left ankle, and was left to dangle. He could see her creamy flesh, flushed with a pink hue and she looked ready for the taking. Her legs were bent at the knee, and laid out before her in a zig-zag. One arm was resting over her stomach, and the other held herself up. She looked at Gaara, her face a light pink and a small, nervous smile on her face. He sent her a grin, and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and ran his hands down her arms. He spoke in a whisper only low enough for her to hear.

"God, Sakura, you look beautiful."

She blushed,

"Really? I dont look like a-"

"Dont say it. Ever. We talked about that."

She nodded shyly and put her head down, embarassed. He lifted her chin, and when she looked up, he leaned down and kissed her gently. Sakura immediately replied, and Gaara grinned.

_Damn she's responsive..._

_**Fuck yeah! And I love it! **_

_Hn..._

He kissed her, lightly nipping her bottom lip, until he heard someone clear their throat. He broke apart, turned and looked at Jiraiya-sensei, who had the beginning of a nosebleed. Said sensei grinned,

"None of that until after class. Now, guys, grab your pencils and paper and get to work."

Gaara nodded, and turned to grab his supplies, seeing Sasuke in the process. But surprisingly, he wasnt staring at Sakura's naked flesh, no, oh no, he was staring at her neck. Or, more precisely, the hickey on her neck. Gaara grinned, and Sasuke was obviously shocked. He sent Gaara a look of pure jealousy, and Gaara just smirked, licked his lips, and turned back to Sakura. Gaara sat in the chair at the table that was placed about five feet from Sakura, opened his notepad, and set to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara was enjoying this. Very much so. He loved drawing Sakura, he found her to be his new favorite subject. He loved to draw the soft plains of her face, the gentle curve of her lips, the sharp accents to her eyes, the gentle waves of her hair. But he had to draw her body too, he remembered. He kept a grin off his face, though just barely. He drew the gentle swell of her breasts, the curves of her hips, the soft lines of her stomach, and god, those legs. He had to keep his attention focused when he drew them, otherwise he'd have a problem right there in the middle of class. He drew the sheet, and, finished with his outline, began the shading.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About ten minutes later, Gaara closed his notepad and set down his pencil. He stood up, stretched, and walked over to Sakura, who was stiff from posing for so long. He sent her a smirk and gave her a quick peck on the lips, which she smiled at. He grinned, he knew she liked the little public displays he did. And thats why he did them, to please her. He didn't mind, hell he liked it too. Letting everyone know she was taken, and so was he. Soon, Sasuke was done, and the girl he was drawing sighed and sent Sasuke a longing look, but Sasuke was too busy glaring at the floor, his notepad, anything he could see. Gaara knew why, and it caused him to smirk. The girls left into a small room that connected to the class to get changed, while Gaara and Sasuke gathered their materials and brought their drawings up to Jiraiya. Sasuke handed his in first. Jiraiya opened it and his eyes widened, then narrowed, then he turned the paper sideways, then upside down. Sasuke gave a huff of irritation and Jiraiya spoke.

"Uh, this is very.. interesting, Sasuke."

Gaara raised a brow and snuck a peek at sasuke's drawing, and he damn near laughed... hey i said damn near. He settled for an amused grin, which infuriated the hell out of Sasuke. Jiraiya handed the drawing back,

"Uh.. I'll have to grade that tomorrow."

Jiraiya suddenly got excited, and turned to Gaara expectantly, so he handed in his drawing. Jiraiya opened the page and gasped, then grinned widely.

"This is EXCELLENT, Gaara! Its beautiful! I say, you are the best male student in my class!"

Gaara had a smug grin on his face, and Sasuke stormed out of the classroom. Jiraiya blinked, then shrugged. He turned back to Gaara,

"This is amazing, Gaara. Its truly beautiful, I'm sure she'll love it."

"Really? Let me see."

They turned around to see a now fully dressed Sakura standing with her hand out expectantly. Gaara handed her the drawing, and watched smugly as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

How.. What... How in the SEVEN HELLS DID HE MAKE HER LOOK LIKE THAT?! She looked like a goddess! Something from the heavens! Is that how he saw her? Is that how anyone saw her? She blushed brightly and stared at the picture. And stared. And stared.

"Sakura?"

She blinked,

"Huh?"

Gaara chuckled,

"Do you like it?"

She squealed,

"Like it? I love it! Its beautiful! How do you make me look like that?!"

Gaara raised a brow,

"That's how you look. I'm just drawing you."

Sakura blinked, then laughed,

"That's funny. No, seriously, how do you do that?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed,

"It's how you look, Sakura. You're beautiful. Don't doubt it for a second."

Sakura blushed brightly and stuttered,

"R-Right, well, since you have my picture, can I keep this one?"

Gaara turned to Jiraiya, who shrugged,

"It's your picture."

Gaara smirked,

"Sure, but there's a price."

Sakura blinked,

"Price?"

Gaara grinned and leaned down until he was a hairs breath from her ear. He whispered,

"When the time comes, you'll know. But, Sakura... my drawings arent cheap."

Sakura blinked, then nodded slowly, somehow knowing she would regret this later. Gaara grinned,

"You'll pay up in about twenty minutes. Lets go to lunch."

Sakura nodded, a bit afraid, but she knew Gaara wouldnt hurt her. So giving Jiraiya-sensei a nod, she followed Gaara out into the hallway. He walked a little ahead of her, and she was a bif confused, as he had been holding her hand all day. When he got in front of the Cafeteria door, he stopped and waited for her. When she caught up, she blinked and looked up at him, he grinned and grabbed her hand, causing her to smile. He smirked and opened the doors to the cafeteria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura and Gaara immediately found their friends, and Sakura led them over. They talked and chatted, and about ten minutes past, until a certain blonde bitch seemed to spot them, and made her way over. Sakura cursed,

"God damn it, I'm not in the mood to deal with her."

Gaara grinned, though he didnt want to deal with Ino either, it gave him the perfect excuse to have Sakura 'pay up'. Sakura and Gaara stood up, and next to the edge of the table. Sakura put her arm around Gaara's waist, and Gaara put his arm around her shoulders. Ino stopped in her pursuit for a moment, but then continued, undaunted. Sakura frowned and Gaara just had his unemotional face. Ino came up and roughtly pushed Sakura away from Gaara, and he saw red. So did Sakura, apparently, as she pushed Ino back. Ino growled,

"Back off, bitch."

Sakura fumed and went to teach her a lesson when Gaara stopped her.

"Wait, Sakura."

Sakura blinked, and looked at him.

_Why is he telling me... oh no, please no..._

_**I swear to god if he goes to that Ino bitch...**_

_...No, please no..._

Sakura was near tears, but she watched. She had to... she didnt know why, but she had to see it with her own eyes. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Ino smiled and sent Sakura a smug grin. She walked up and placed a finger on Gaara's cheek, slowly dragging it down.

"Are you glad to see me, Gaara-kun?"

He gave no reply, so she continued.

"Dont you prefer me over her? She's so plain. I mean, come on, wouldnt you rather taste these lips, then hers?"

To prove her point, Ino began to lean in to Gaara, and, what broke Sakura's heart, was that Gaara leaned in too. ((A/N: Okay, i was gonna stop here, but for Sara's sake, I wont. XD Thank her!)) Sakura's eyes welled with tears, but widened when, just as their lips were about to touch, He placed his hands on her shoulders and roughly pushed. Ino was pushed back a good three feet, and Gaara smirked, abruptly grabbing Sakura's hand, stepping on the cafeteria table and dragging her up with him. Sakura blinked,

"Gaara, what-"

"Time to pay up, Sakura."

Sakura blinked, and looked around. They were standing on top of their table in the cafeteria, and all eyes were now on them.

"What-"

She didnt get to finish, as Gaara's lips met hers so quick she nearly fell over. His hand went to her neck, and the other to her waist. Sakura immediately gave in, placing her arms around his neck and nibbling his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gladly gave it, and their tongues danced in a battle of wills in which Gaara always won. Sakura submitted, and moaned as he played with her. The hand on her hip began to knead and rub, and the one on her neck, oh wow. He let his fingers play with the hair at her nape, and let the rest run softly along her skin, making her shiver. She moaned loudly, and her knees gave out. Gaara held her up with an arm around her hips. Sensing she had enough, he broke apart, and nipped her bottom lip, pulling it lightly before letting it go, nudging her nose with his and smirking. He held her up still, as she was still weak and in a daze. He turned to Ino, who was red with anger, yet her jaw was dropped in shock. He grinned.

"I can guarantee you, My Cherry Blossom's lips are gourmet, yours are off the bottom of a trashcan. Never, in my life, would I ever want to taste yours."

Suddenly, Gaara turned and looked around the cafeteria. He grinned,

"And also, to all the guys, this-"

He hugs Sakura tightly, who is still in a daze,

"Is mine. She's mine. Touch her, and you will die a thousand deaths. I can guarantee it."

Sakura was grinning like an idiot, and when Gaara looked back at her, he chuckled. He leaned down,

"Are you going to claim me as yours, or let the girls think I'm free?"

His voice was a low whisper, but she heard, and her eyes widened.

"HELL NO!"

Gaara chuckled and Sakura stood up straight. She grinned and looked around the cafeteria. She yelled at the top of her lungs,

"SEE THIS?! THIS, ALL THIS DELICIOUSNESS RIGHT HERE?!"

Sakura grinned,

"THIS IS MINE! DONT TOUCH, DONT LOOK, DONT FANTASIZE! Because THIS is what I do to him, and he will never-"

Sakura leaned close to Gaara's lips and whispered seductive,

"_Ever_ forget it."

Gaara raised a brow, wondering what she was going to do. Suddenly, she bent at the knees, so her eyes were level with his groin. Gaara's brows shot up, and he watched in anticipation as Sakura slowly lifted up his shirt, revealing his abs and part of his chest. She sent him an evil grin, and did the one thing he did NOT expect. She licked him, she actually licked him. She licked a trail from his bellybutton, up to his chest, and knowing what it would do to him, she blew her breath down the path she had made. Gaara closed his eyes and shivered harshly. Sakura grinned and, still bent at the knees, yelled again,

"THIS-"

She pointed to Gaara's abs and chest,

"IS MINE!"

To prove her point, she repeated her earlier actions and licked him. Gaara groaned,

"God, Sakura.."

Sakura smirked and stood up straight, letting his shirt fall. Gaara was breathing loudly and he licked his lips, Sakura grinned and leaned in so she was just a breath away.

"You're mine."

Gaara nodded almost frantically,

"Yeah, yours."

She grinned, and Gaara fiercely kissed her. Her hands tangled in his hair, and he pulled her body flush against his.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, their friends were watching in awe. The same thing running through their heads,

_Who knew Sakura could do something like that, in front of the entire school?!_

Naruto was slackjawed and green with envy, The girls had hearts in their eyes, and Chouji was eating. Soon enough, the two broke apart, and stepped down from the table. Naruto pointed accusingly at Gaara,

"YOU MOLESTED SAKURA-CHAN IN FRONT OF-MMPH!"

Sakura immediately covered his mouth and thumped him on the head.

"Naruto! Lower your voice!"

Naruto whined and pouted, while the girls were giving Sakura eyes that clearly said 'we are SO talking later!' She grinned at them and pulled at Gaara's hand,

"Come on, we gotta get to class."

Gaara nodded and followed her, heading to gym class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and Gaara and Sakura walked home. Sakura, of course, went to Gaara's house. Her mom would be gone for another week, and she had locked herself out. So she needed a locksmith. When they got to Gaara's house, he promptly found her a phone book, and she called a local locksmith.

"...Right. No way! You're kidding! But I don't- I can't stay here till then! No you don't-...fine. I'll see you then."

Gaara raised a brow and Sakura sighed, turning around to face him.

"They cant get here till Thursday." ((its tuesday pplz))

Gaara raised a brow, then shrugged,

"You can stay here till then."

Sakura blinked, then sighed,

"I guess I have no choice."

Gaara's brows rose,

"Is it that bad to stay with me?"

Sakura's eyes widened,

"NO! I love staying with you!"

Gaara smirked and walked over to her, giving her a slow kiss before pulling apart,

"Good."

Sakura's eyes were still closed,

"Huh?"

Gaara chuckled,

"It's almost time for dinner. You should go wash up."

Sakura nodded, still in a daze. She went up to the bathroom, in Gaara's room. She didnt know why, but that one felt more comfortable. A few minutes later she came down to the smell of Cheeseburgers and French Fries. She breathed in deeply,

"God, I love that smell."

She heard Gaara chuckle and turned to give him a smile. He was grinning at her and she smiled widely,

"What? I do! I LOOOOOOOVE the smell of fresh cheeseburgers!"

She giggled and walked up to him, hugging him around the waist and giving him a quick peck on the lips before she walked away to help him make plates. Naturally, Gaara's plate was the biggest, it was loaded with french fries and had the biggest cheeseburger. Kankuro's was second, Temari's third, and when Gaara looked at Sakura's plate, he frowned. She had the smallest burger and maybe five fries. He growled,

"Sakura, you need to eat more than that."

She laughed nervously,

"It's all that was left, your appetite is more important, anyway, I mean-"

"Sakura."

She blinked,

"Huh?"

"You're sitting next to me during dinner."

She blinked again,

"Uh, okay..."

Gaara nodded,

"TEMARI! KANKURO! DINNER!"

Footsteps were heard, and soon the siblings were all seated, and they began to eat. Sakura ate hers first, of course, as she had the least. When she was done, she went to stand up when Gaara stopped her. He made her sit back down, and began to feed her french fries. Sakura blinked,

"Gaara, wha-"

"Eat."

She blinked and chewed the french fry he shoved in her mouth. He smirked at her, and took the tip of a french fry in his mouth. He let it hang while he tried to gather some more fries for Sakura, and she got a wicked idea. Before he could actually eat it, she grabbed his face gently, turned it to her, and bit off the french fry from where it connected at his mouth, but she didnt stop there, she kissed him just slightly, but Gaara had other ideas. He kissed her a little forcefully, but enough to let her know what he wanted. She grinned and heard Temari yell,

"OH COME ON! NOT AT THE DINNER TABLE!! GAARA! STOP!!"

Gaara pulled apart with a smug grin, and Sakura blushed. Temari glared at them, and Sakura laughed,

"Sorry, Temari, I couldn't resist!"

She glared and sighed,

"I've lost my appetite. I'm going to my room."

Sakura giggled and Gaara just had this smug look on his face. Kankuro chuckled,

"You two are inseperable, after just two days."

Sakura blushed and Gaara continued to look smug. Kankuro sighed,

"Well, I'm done. I'm going to my room too. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Gaara and Sakura soon finished eating, and headed up to his room. Gaara stretched and Sakura smiled brightly,

"Hey! Why dont we watch a movie?"

Gaara blinked,

"Uh, sure."

Sakura smiled,

"How about... this one?"

Sakura held one up titled "Penny Dreadful" And Gaara grinned,

"You sure you want that one?"

Sakura blinked,

"Yeah, why?"

Gaara shrugged,

"You're gonna jump alot, is all."

Sakura shrugged,

"I can handle a little suspense."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour into the movie, Sakura was clinging to Gaara for dear life, hiding her face in his shoulder and peeking every now and then. Gaara chuckled and was as calm as if he were in class. Sakura glared at him,

"How in the hell can you be so calm when-AAH!"

Gaara looked at the screen, the hitchhiker had just grabbed her through the back seat, and Sakura was shivering. Gaara laughed and let her hide, he didnt mind.

An hour later, it was over, and Sakura was shaking,

"My God, Gaara, why didnt you say it was that bad?!"

Gaara blinked,

"It's not that bad."

Sakura glared,

"Ugh, fine. Your a guy, youre not gonna get scared."

Gaara smirked and clicked the button to shut the movie off. Sakura smirked and leaned over to him, whispering in his ear,

"Remember our note?"

Gaara grinned,

"Yeah..."

She chuckled lowly, in a way he found incredibly sexy,

"Time for me to fulfill my promise..."

((WHOO LIME/LEMON THINGY!! DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!))

Gaara raised a brow, but grinned as she straddled him, sitting in his lap, she bent down and kissed him deeply, and he retaliated by putting his hands on her hips and holding her there. Her hands went to his hair, and slowly dragged down his neck to rest on his chest. Sakura broke the kiss, so she could lean down and tease his 'spot'. Gaara inhaled a shaky breath and tilted his head, allowing her access. She smirked and continued for a while, running her hands on his chest every now and then. Finally, she decided she was tired of the clothing barrier and sat up, lifting the hem of his shirt. Gaara grinned and lifted his arms, letting her take his shirt off. But he decided it was his turn. He quickly tore off her fishnet shirt, and the tanktop soon followed. Sakura sighed in relief, as if the clothes had been burning her. Gaara immediately set to work on her neck, and Sakura let him. Tilting her head to allow him better access. She grinned and bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes. But... Gaara decided to make a bold move. He trailed his kisses down from her neck, to her collarbone, and then to her chest. Until finally, he kissed the top of her breast, near her bra. Sakura gasped loudly and her hands found his hair. He grinned, so she liked that? Well he could do alot more. He grinned and ran his hands up her back, playing with the hook of her bra. After a while of this, Sakura growled,

"Damn it, Gaara, take it off!"

He grinned and with a swift move of his fingers, unhooked it. Sakura could tell he's done this before, and for some reason that made her blood boil. Another woman with her Gaara? She'd kill them! Skin them alive! She'd- ohhhhhhh wow! Gaara's mouth was encased over her left breast, which she now realized was completely bare. She barely glanced her bra on the other side of the couch, but she didnt care. At the moment, what Gaara's tongue was doing to her was way more important. She let out a loud sound that she couldnt recognize, somewhere between a moan and a purr. Her mind was in the gutter at the moment. Gaara's hand lifted to her other breast, and she gave that sound again. God, he was talented! She said his name in a pant,

"Gaara!"

He grinned and continued his actions on her chest, meanwhile bringing his hands around to rest on her bum, where he promptly squeezed and pushed, bringing her closer against his hips. She felt his excitement, and this time, she _really _wanted to take care of it. But first... she was going to make it unbearable. She smirked and pulled Gaara's head up and away from her body, she brought his face close and kissed him fiercely, and he had no objections. They kissed, and Sakura decided it was her turn again. She turned herself, so that Gaara had to turn with her, and she pushed him into a lying condition on the couch. He looked up at her with a raised brow, and she smirked. She bent down and began to nibble on his neck, and he placed his hands on her thighs comfortably, letting her have her way. She grinned and nibbled down his chest, down his abs, and down to that sexy V that drove her crazy. She licked it, nibbled it, and anything else she could think of. By the time she was done, he was shivering, his eyes closed, and had a very noticeable tent in his pants. She grinned.

"Aw, I think Gaara's getting excited..."

He growled at her,

"Sakura..."

She grinned,

"Panda-chan..."

Gaara blinked and opened his eyes,

"What the fuck?!"

Sakura giggled,

"Panda-chan!"

Gaara suddenly sat up with a grin,

"You know, Sakura..."

She blinked,

"Huh?"

"A panda needs a mate..."

Sakura blinked, and then smirked.

"Yeah, they do..."

Gaara grinned and nipped her jaw,

"I think a Cherry Blossom will do just fine for this panda..."

Sakura giggled,

"Yeah?"

Gaara gave his infamous 'hn' and licked a path from her jawline to her ear. She shivered and he smirked, nipping and pulling at her earlobe, causing her to sigh in content and shiver at his actions.

"Hn... you're very talented, Gaara..."

Gaara chuckled lowly,

"Glad to be of service."

Sakura grinned and, thinking of a way to get the attention back on him, lowered her hand between them, and cupped him. Gaara immediately froze, letting out a low moan and dropping his head against her shoulder. Sakura smirked. He took a deep, shaky breath,

"Sakura... you don't know what you're doing..."

Sakura grinned,

"Oh, but I do..."

She gave him a firm squeeze, earning a sharp intake of breath from Gaara. He grit his teeth and pulled her hand away,

"Dont."

She grinned and leaned in to his ear,

"Would you rather I used my mouth?"

Gaara's eyes: O.O. Indeed his eyes had widened, and he began to breathe heavy. He seemed lost in mental images, so Sakura thought to help him. She slipped her hand down and began to unbutton his pants. THAT caught his attention. His face whirled around and he faced her, pinning her with his gaze. He growled lowly,

"Sakura... don't be a tease..."

She smiled innocently,

"I'm not teasing... I'll do it... I'm going to..."

She grinned and leaned in, licking his bottom lip,

"And I promise you'll love it..."

He shuddered and inhaled sharply,

"Sakura, you dont have to do this... I know you're not ready..."

Sakura smiled gently and placed her hand on his cheek,

"Thank you, Gaara. But I want to do this. I want to bring you pleasure, even if we cant go that far, I'll be damned sure we do this. Becuase I want to, I want to please you, Gaara..."

Gaara grinned,

"Oh, you please me, Sakura, in so many ways..."

She giggled,

"Then lets add another way to that list, shall we? Now, take these off!"

Gaara grinned and lifted his hips, effectively allowing her to pull his pants off. Leaving him in his black boxers. Sakura grinned at the very noticeable tent. She trailed a hand up his stomach, then down, hooking her finger in the waistband, running it along the edge, teasing him. He shivered and closed his eyes. The corners of her mouth lifted in a smirk as she began to pull down. But Gaara stopped her,

"Sakura, wait."

She blinked and looked up. He grinned,

"Let's go to my room. We dont want to chance a walk in."

Sakura grinned and nodded. He sat up, and grabbed her wrist, not bothering with their clothes as he led her to his room. There were kisses and forbidden touches along the way, and when they finally got there, Gaara kicked his door shut, as he was in the midst of a passionate kiss. Sakura led him to the bed, and pushed him down, effectively breaking their lip lock. He looked up at her with a curious gaze,

"Sakura, are you sure you want to-"

"Gaara. Shut up and trust me on this."

Gaara smirked and nodded, sitting up, but Sakura pushed him back.

"Just sit back and relax, Panda-_chan_..."

Gaara growled, but did as she told and sat back to relax. She hooked her fingers in the edges of his boxers, and slowly pulled down, freeing him from his confines. When the boxers were gone, Sakura took her time to stare at him. She hadnt been allowed to look long last time, and she was taking it all in now. Gaara smirked at her,

"Are you going to stare all day or do something?"

Sakura chuckled lowly, almost evilly,

"Oh, I'll do something alright."

Gaara's brows rose, but he quickly inhaled a sharp breath as he felt her tongue on him. He felt her licking him, from base to tip, and god, she was good. He closed his eyes to take in the intense feelings, and nearly moaned when she took him fully in her mouth. Instead, he settled for his hands finding her hair, and latching onto her. She splayed her hands over his stomach and abs, feeling his quivering muscles. Grinning around him, she used her instincts, and swirled her tongue around his tip, earning a low growl. She grinned again, and lightly scraped her teeth along the shaft. His fists tightened in her hair and his hips lightly lifted. Meanwhile, Gaara watched her work. He watched her head move. _Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Tilt. _He moaned low, and lifted his hips to meet her actions in time. He knew she wasnt a virgin, but where in the HELL had she learned this?! And then, Sakura surprised him. She held in her gag-reflex and took him deep throat. Gaara growled loudly at the feeling. It was so _tight_. He wondered if this was how she would feel, or would she be even tighter? But his train of thought was lost as she let out a purring sound, the vibrations doing wonders to his body. He began to pant, and Sakura increased her actions. He felt himself on edge,

"Sakura, I'm going to-"

Abruptly, she pulled away, licking her lips. Gaara groaned,

"What are you doing?!"

Sakura smirked and lightly flicked her tongue over the tip, licking the slick drop of fluid that had seeped out. Gaara growled,

"Sakura..."

She grinned and repeated her earlier actions, licking him first, and then fully taking him in. Gaara sighed in content as he felt himself reach his peak yet again.

"Sakura, do you want me to-"

He felt her nod, answering the unspoken question. He wanted to grin, but he was too physically stressed at that moment. He lifted his hips one last time, and released himself in her mouth. And she milked him for all he was worth, sucking him dry, and keeping gaara on the hilt of pleasure. Finally, he pulled gently on her hair, telling her to stop. She smirked and let him go, leaning up and straddling his hips. She licked her lips,

"Tasty."

Gaara chuckled and she kissed him, letting him taste himself, and indeed he did. Gaara grinned into the kiss, and before long, he decided it was his turn. Slyly, he slipped his hand between them, and between her legs. Before she knew it, she broke the kiss on a gasp as she threw her head back, her eyes instantly widening. Gaara grinned and nipped her jaw,

"As amazing as you are, Sakura... It's my turn."

Sakura's eyes slightly widened, if that was possible, and she looked down at him,

"Gaara, I didnt expect anything in return, I did that because I-oh!"

Gaara's fingers were moving. How he had slipped his hands in her pants without her noticing was beyond her, but she didnt care to figure out how at the moment. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, relishing in the pleasure. Gaara grinned.

"Do you like that Sakura?"

She gave a whimper, and nodded. His grin widened, and he did a skill with his fingers she didnt know was possible. She gave a low moan.

"And that?"

She gave a shaky nod, and her hands gripped onto his shoulders, her eyes clenched shut as she rocked her hips against his hand on pure instinct. He chuckled. He moved his fingers in a figure-8ish motion, and Sakura shuddered. She growled lowly, hating the clothing barrier. Gaara smirked, knowing this. He took his hand away, causing a whimper from sakura, and flipped her over, so he was on top, and she was on bottom. Sakura blinked in surprise, and tilted her head, her face flushed and her hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her. Gaara stopped to stare at her for a minute, and he sent her a soft smile. She tilted her head and her brows furrowed in confusion,

"Gaara? Wha-"

He stopped her with a kiss, it was gentle, meant to last. And it did. After a while, Gaara broke apart, and Sakura kept her eyes closed, a giddy smile on her face and Gaara couldnt help but chuckle. He knew something that could bring her down.. He unbuttoned her pants, and still she seemed on a high. So he slid them down her legs, and noticed her black, lacy underwear were practically soaked through. He grinned, and pulled those down as well. Chuckling when he now knew for sure that her pink hair was natural. Gaara slid back up her body. He considered doing the same thing she had, and using his mouth, but he didnt think she was up for that yet. So he wouldnt. To surprise her though, and knock her out of her 'kissing high', Gaara wasted no time, and quickly went back to work. He entered a finger, and Sakura's eyes widened beyond belief, a gasp coming from her lips as her hips rocked of their own violition. He grinned, and entered another. She gave a quiet moan, and her hips rocked again. He smirked, and leaned down to give her a rather rough kiss, which she returned threefold. During the kiss, he added the last one, and she gave an almost pained moan. He went carefully, knowing he was probably stretching her. After a while, all that came from her were sounds of pleasure, and her hips rocked against his hand as if they had a mind of their own. Before long, his cherry blossom began to pant, and Gaara grinned, picking up his speed. Finally, she opened her mouth to let out a scream, but Gaara's mouth decended on hers, quickly stifling her... He really didnt need Kankurou to walk in on _this._ About ten seconds later, he pulled his hand away, and broke the kiss, giving her a grin. Her eyes felt heavy, and were half-lidded. Her face was flushed, sweat shining on her brow, and Gaara was no worse for wear. But still he sent her a smirk, lifted his hand and licked it clean, earning him a rather bright blush from his cherry blossom. He grinned.

"Delicious."

She gave a small, worn out laugh and shook her head a bit, roughly pulling him by the neck to bring his lips down on hers. And so they kissed, as if there were no tomorrow.

((WHOO!!! END LEMON/LIME THINGYMAJIGGER:D YAY! BE NICE! IT WAS MY FIRST ONE!!))

They broke from the kiss, and Sakura sent him a smug grin.

"I told you I would take care of it.."

Gaara grinned,

"Hn..."

Sakura raised a brow,

"Thats all you have to say?"

Gaara smirked and licked her bottom lip quickly, causing her to shiver. He grinned,

"No, I want to ask you something..."

Sakura tilted her head and raised her brows,

"And that is...?"

Gaara chuckled,

"Where in the seven hells did you learn that?"

Sakura played coy and turned her head to the side, a bright blush staining her features,

"Learn what?"

"Don't play coy, Sakura, you know damn well what."

She bit her bottom lip and gave a small giggle, causing Gaara's brows to raise. She sighed,

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

"It's not the first time I've done it... I'm not inexperienced in _that_."

Gaara's brows furrowed and he began to glare at the idea of someone else receiving that from his cherry blossom. Sakura saw his look from the corner of her eyes and laughed.

"What? Jealous?"

"..."

She raised a brow, all laughing now gone,

"You're seriously jealous?"

Gaara glared at her collarbone and Sakura smiled gently. She placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face so she could see his eyes,

"Gaara.. thats the past. All that matters now is you, though, trust me, I know how you feel. Because this obviously wasn't your first time either."

Gaara smirked,

"You jealous, Sakura?"

She laughed,

"Damn straight. The thought of any other woman doing to you what i just did makes me want to skin them alive."

Gaara raised a brow,

"Really now?"

"Yes."

Gaara chuckled lowly and kissed her. She kissed back immediately and he grinned, loving how responsive she was. After a while he broke apart and sat up on his forearms.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I need to clean up."

Sakura got a mischievous grin,

"Care for some company?"

Gaara smirked,

"Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

Sakura bit her lip,

"I'll try, but I cant promise anything."

Gaara gave an amused laugh and nodded,

"Hn. Lets go."

He stood up and reached out a hand for Sakura to grab, which she did. He grinned and looked her from head to toe before kissing her deeply, before breaking apart and murmuring against her lips,

"God, you're beautiful."

Sakura blushed and playfully pushed his shoulder,

"Stop sweet talking me and lets go get cleaned up."

He grinned and held her hand before walking to the bathroom, leading the way for Sakura, which afforded her a nice view of his backside. She grinned and tilted her head, holding in a giggle as she watched him walk. He sent her a smirk over his shoulder,

"Keep looking and I'll give you something to look at."

Sakura giggled,

"Believe me this is plenty to look at right now. Its a very nice view."

He grinned and shut the bathroom door behind them before he let go of her hand and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature. Sakura yawned and raised her hands above her head, locking her fingers and standing on her tippy toes to stretch. Gaara sent her an amused smile and she playfully narrowed her eyes. After a little while, he stepped into the shower, content with its temperature, and offered a hand to Sakura. She took it and stepped in, tilting her head back to allow the water to wash over her. Gaara grinned and took the invitation, kissing her neck softly. Sakura shivered, but kept her head back, allowing him to do it more should he wish to. He smirked against her skin, and kissed her neck again, his grin getting almost predatory when he felt her shiver harshly. He gave her an open-mouthed kiss in the same spot, flicking his tongue across her skin before he began to suck, knowing he would leave another hickey, which is exactly why he was doing it. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head even further, allowing him full access to her skin wherever he should wish.

He continued for a while, before he broke his lip lock on her neck and raised his head to kiss her jawline, and then finally her waiting mouth. She responded immediately, which made him smirk like a madman. Sakura broke apart after a bit, her eyes closed as she licked her lips. She opened her eyes lazily and sent him a grin,

"We should get cleaned up..."

Gaara sighed before nodding. With a small grin, he reached for Temari's shampoo. When they moved in they agreed it would be best to keep some female toiletries in both bathrooms, in case one was in use when temari needed it. Thankfully, she chose the best champoo that smelled of strawberries. Sakura raised a brow and made a reach for the shampoo, but he held it out of her reach with a grin. She raised a brow again,

"What? Are you going to wash my hair for me?"

Gaara grinned and nodded,

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Sakura blinked,

"You're kidding.."

"Nope. now come here."

Sakura did as told and stepped a bit closer, watching as Gaara popped the lid of the shampoo and put some in the palm of his free hand. He recapped the bottle, and rubbed his hands together, making sure no shampoo slipped from his grip, he ran his hands through sakuras hair, and began to lather, a nice pink foam now encasing her hair. Sakura let out a content sigh,

"That feels good..."

Gaara grinned,

"Glad to be of service.."

She gave a small laugh and his grin grew, he loved her laugh. It always made his insides flip over for some reason. A few moments later, Gaara let his hands fall from her hair, and he held them under the water to wash the shampoo away. Sakura smiled and tilted her head, causing him to chuckle at the way she looked, bubbles from the lathered shampoo dripping down her forehead, honestly she looked adorable and he wished he could take a picture, but the cute, adorable girl was soon gone as she stepped under the spray of the shower, and the soap washed away to reveal a very enticing picture for Gaara. Warm water flowing through her hair, over her shoulders and down her breasts, steam circling all around her and bubbles flowing down her body. He released a low growl from his throat and Sakura looked over to him questioningly, and he merely stared at her, his eyes hot, his skin flushed from the water as a slow grin curved his lips. Sakura fought the urge to step back, that grin was pure lust. Purely predatory. And she was his prey, and she knew it. She bit her bottom lip and Gaara growled again. She smirked and stepped so close to him, they were touching. She grinned and licked a droplet of water from his neck, up to his chin, causing said man to close his eyes and shiver harshly. Grinning, she slipped her arm behind him and stealthily grabbed his bottle of shampoo, the label was worn from the water so she couldnt see the brand, but once she popped the cap, she could smell the scent.. a musky, sandlewood scent that drove her senses wild. As soon as the 'pop' of the cap was heard, Gaara's eyes snapped open and he looked down at her with a hooded gaze, but the lust wore off as he looked at his bottle of shampoo in her hand, and he raised a brow and sent her a curious gaze.

"Sakura..."

She giggled,

"Yes, Gaara?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wash your hair, and return the favor."

His brows raised almost impossibly high and a smirk curved his lips.

"Can you reach?"

Sakura blinked,

"Of course I can."

"Oh? Try."

So she did, she reached her hands up, but Gaara stood up to his full height, and her hands only came up to his forehead, she could barely touch his hair. Sakura glared and then pouted,

"Thats no fair you're standing on your tippy toes!"

"No I'm not.."

Sakura blinked, and looked down at his feet, which were placed firmly on the tiled floor of the shower. She glared at his toes. Gaara chuckled,

"Are you going to have a death match with my feet?"

Still glaring at his toes, Sakura replied,

"...maybe."

Gaara raised a brow,

"Think you'll win?"

"...i dont know those are some pretty strong feet..."

Gaara smirked and Sakura continued,

"I mean.. come on, their like... they can crush me!"

Gaara raised a brow,

"They're just feet.."

"But they're YOUR feet.. the feet of the Gaara.. the almighty Gaara.."

Gaara outright laughed, which made Sakura smile and tilt her head back up. She loved his laugh. A grin curved the corners of her mouth and she spoke,

"Now bend down and let me wash your hair or i'll have to.. um.. snuffle you!"

Gaara grinned and put on a mock pout,

"Well I dont want that.."

So he leaned down, and Sakura began to wash his hair. The smooth motions of her hands going through his hair causing him to close his eyes. Why is it that it never felt this good when he washed his own hair? He decided not to comtemplate it, and allow her to wash his hair more often. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his deep blood red hair, drawing slow, patient circles. Gaara let out a low, almost imperceptible moan which made her smile widen. She continued for a while, getting his hair nice and lathered. When she finished she dropped her hands and giggled at his now bubble-covered head. He sent her a small glare and she tried to stifle her giggles, pursing her lips in a fine line but it was clear she was amused. He gave a small chuckle and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss before whispering against her lips.

"Are you going to help me rinse, or do I have to do that on my own?"

Giving a small shiver, she sent him a grin.

"No, I'll help. Turn around."

Gaara did as told, turning around and leaving his back to her. But something unexpected happened when he felt her hug him from behind and kiss the area between his shoulder blades, and then each shoulder blade itself. He gave a small, aroused growl and Sakura grinned, before stepping away from him.

"Bend back a little so I can reach your hair."

Still slightly aroused, he did as told and bent backwards into the shower spray, his head around her chest area she was able to reach just fine. She ran her fingers through his burgundy locks, being unbearably gentle. Gaara felt a smile come on his face, and he was helpless to stop it. Sakura sent him a smirk.

"Does that feel good, Gaara?"

He gave an almost imperceptible moan.

"God, yes.."

Sakura gave a triumphant smirk and continued to rinse his hair, until all bubbles were gone, in w hich point she let her hands drop and told him to stand. Gaara did, and felt his back give a satisfying crack once it was straight again. He sent her a grin and grabbed Temari's body wash, causing Sakura to raise a brow.

"You're going to-"

"Yes."

"But I'm-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"I'm going to whether you like it or not."

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and looked off to the side, pretending to be mad so much so that it amused Gaara. He got some body wash in his hands, lathered it up good, and then ran his hands from her shoulders down, across every area of her body, and i mean EVERY area. Sakura shivered, he somehow made even such a miniscule task seem so sensual. When he was done, Sakura returned the favor in kind, washing his body with his Axe body wash the way in which he had washed hers. She took gentle care with him, so much so it made Gaara close his eyes and smile. Which made Sakura grin in triumph. When she was done, they both stood under the running water and held each other as their soap bubbles were washed away. Gaara leaned down and captured Sakuras lips in a kiss that clearly said 'Thank you..'

After they were done, they stepped out from the shower, their skin now pruned. Giggling, Sakura wrapped herself in a towel, and pouted when Gaara followed her. He gave her a raised brow and she grinned.

"I was enjoying the view."

Gaara chuckled and kissed her forehead before walking into his bedroom, where Sakura followed. Before long she was dressed in an overly long T-shirt and a pair of Gaara's boxers, and Gaara in just boxers. Smirking, Gaara climbed in bed and patted the spot next to him for Sakura to join him. She climbed in with a grin, taking her spot next to Gaara. He lifted his arm and she laid her head on his chest, and draped an arm across his stomach, while Gaara's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Leaning up, Sakura gave him a long kiss before breaking apart with a smile.

"Goodnight, Gaara..."

He grinned.

"Goodnight, Sakura.."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah Blah no I dont own Naruto!

"Goodnight, Gaara..."

He grinned.

"Goodnight, Sakura.."

Chapter 6

The next morning, Sakura awoke on her nice, fluffy.. rock hard chest. ...HUH!? Sakuras eyes shot open, but a warm chuckle stopped her before she lifted her head. Oh.. right.. Gaara.. shes been here before. On his chest. Sleeping. Waking up. Ohhh yeah. She remembered this well.

Tilting her head a bit, she met his warm, amused gaze and gave a sheepish smile. He gave a laugh.

"Its gonna take you a while to get used to this isnt it?"

Sakura gave a small nod, a blush staining her face. Gaara grinned and leaned up on his elbows, causing Sakura to sit up as well. He lifted a hand and grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger, cradling it in his hand it seemed. Then, without any warning whatsoever, he kissed her. It was gentle, yet deep and passionate at the same time. How that was possible she wasnt sure, but Gaara made it real. A small whimper escaped her as she kissed him back and Gaara grinned into the kiss at her response.

"Hey Gaara, time to wake- DEAR GOD! FIRST THING IN THE FUCKIN MORNING!!"

Gaara broke the kiss on a sigh, while Sakura gave a nervous giggle and turned to face the now hysteric Temari. Temari held her hand over her eyes and was facing out into the hallway, muttering things under her breath until finally she turned towards the room, though her hand was still over her eyes to shield her vision.

"FUCK.THAT! I'm not waking you up anymore Gaara! Not while shes staying with us! KANKURO! YOU DO THIS SHIT!"

At that last bit, Gaaras eyes narrowed and he seemed to get more dangerous by the nanosecond.

"Kankuro will do no such thing, _Temari._"

Feeling it was safe, Temari lowered her hand and looked at Gaara with a raised brow,

"And why not, mister im so mighty and control the household?"

Gaara glared at her sarcasm, but spoke the truth.

"If Kankuro wakes us up, hes likely to sit there and stare, and I dont want that on Sakura. Either you knock before you enter, or you deal with me out of school for a week."

Temari narrowed her eyes.

"You'd miss school for a week just because I wouldnt wake you up?"

Gaara grinned,

"I'm sure I could find better ways to occupy my time."

He sent a meaningful glance to Sakura, who turned a fiery red and felt herself get aroused in less than a second. She gave a squeak and hid her face in his shoulder, causing Gaara to chuckle. Temari shook her head and walked out of the room, muttering something along the lines of 'horny brothers'.

An evil smirk upon his face, Gaara took advantage of the skin she bared as she hid her face on his shoulder. He brought his lips down to her neck, and her ear, kissing and nipping at his leisure. Sakura shivered and let out an exhale, giving a small groan,

"Gaara, we have to go to.. oh god.. school.. s-stop.."

He merely smirked and spoke against her skin,

"You dont really want me to stop, do you, Sakura?"

She said nothing, but Gaara found himself unusually talkative. He leaned in to her ear and spoke against it, his breath fanning against her skin as he did so,

"You were wonderful last night, Sakura.."

He could feel her cheeks burning, and he continued,

"Its never been that pleasurable for me before.."

Her face got hotter, and he grinned.

"Are you ashamed of what you did?"

The reaction was immediate. Sakuras head snapped up and her eyes narrowed as she spoke in a deadly whisper,

"Hell no!"

Gaara grinned and Sakuras face flushed as she realized he had tricked her.

"Gaara..dont even think about-mmph!"

He cut her off with a fiery kiss that she was hesitant to be a part of this early in the morning. But she soon caved in and gave a needy moan as he kissed her. Her eyes were closed but she was pretty sure if they were open the world would be spinning.

_Kami he's a great kisser..._

_**Oh yes..very much so..**_

_If he keeps going like this.. he'll have us in the palm of his hand..._

_**And thats a bad thing?!**_

_...maybe not._

Sakura grinned into the kiss, and her eyes slowly opened. The first thing she saw was Gaaras red hair.. but then she saw the flashing neon numbers on the nightstand next to them, realized what they meant, and broke the kiss on a gasp. Gaara immediately went back to her lips and she pushed at his chest,

"Gaara-"

He kissed her yet again, and she pushed a bit more forcefully this time, and grabbed his face before he could continue. He looked at her confused and she pushed his face to an angle where he could see the clock. The numbers confused him for a moment, before his eyes widened and a loud curse rang throughout the room. Sakura nodded and jumped off the bed, running to the door while Gaara ran to his dresser.

Sakura left Gaara to his routine while she ran to Temari, she banged on Temaris door and said woman answered it with a raised brow, seeing Sakura still in her pajamas her jaw dropped, and Sakura spoke.

"Please, Temari, we've got ten minutes, make me look decent!"

Temari turned strictly business and pulled Sakura inside the room. Mumbled curses and rustling were heard throughout the hall and Kankuro peeked his head out of his room with a raised brow, holding a pink fairytopia barbie in one hand while he looked for the source of the noise. Realizing what it was, he shook his head with a laugh and turned back to his room to put up his 'action figures' so he could head to school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Approximately 7 minutes later, Gaara came running down the stairs and looked around frantically for Sakura, not seeing her he muttered a string of obscenities before yelling up the stairs,

"SAKURA! HURRY UP!"

A loud voice replied to his call through the hallway,

"We're coming!"

He recognized the voice to belong to Temari, and Gaara quickly grabbed the piece of toast Kankuro had thoughtfully left behind. He took a bite and let the bread hang from his mouth as he grabbed his keys and shoved them in his pocket. He heard scuffling on the stairs and he turned... and promptly dropped his toast from his mouth and onto the floor. ((the bread people, not the chewed part! Ew!!)

Sakura wore dark blue and black camoflouged capris, with a dark blue T-shirt that held the Three Days Grace paper maches across the breast area. She wore simple blue and black vans and her hair was in a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face and he caught sight of that lip gloss, but just as he was about to put it to use, Sakura saw his look and stopped him.

"No time, Gaara! We got two minutes!"

Gaara cursed and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the door as they began the run to school. Temari running closely behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two minutes and twenty seconds later, they were in the middle of the school yard, panting, their hands on their knees as they hunched over. Wearily they made to the schools opening doors and were surprised to see students hanging around it still. Sakura spotted Hinata and pulled her aside, getting a glare from Naruto and Neji, but she didnt care, she spoke in a whisper next to Hinata.

"Hinata, why are you guys still out here? Schools starting already!"

Hinata blinked,

"D-Didnt y-you guys k-know? S-school starts t-thirty minutes l-l-late today..."

Sakura blanched, Gaara, who was next to her, blanched. Temari, behind them, gave a loud curse, and all three turned to spot Kankuro leaning against the wall of the school, a smug look on his face as he watched them all. Gaara gave a death glare, accompanied by two of the deadliest sets of female eyes ever to grace that high school. If he could, Kankuro would've sweatdropped. Quickly he grabbed his backpack and ran. Temari took off after him and Gaara and Sakura not too far behind, but Hinata called behind them.

"S-Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and turned to look at Hinata,

"What?!"

Hinata blushed and tilted her head down, her shyness at its peak,

"Y-You m-m-might want to g-get a d-date for the d-d-dance tomorrow before I-Ino asks G-Gaara.."

Sakura was silent a moment.. about ten seconds passed, before she yelled, and all that could be heard for a ten mile radius was a loud echo of the word,

"SHIT!!!!"

Just then, Sakura saw Ino turn the corner where Gaara had taken off, a determined look on her face.

_**Ah HELL NO!**_

_**GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND GET YOUR MAN!!**_

_GOING NOW!!_

Sakura took off in a sprint, passing a now fuming Ino. Gaara wasnt even six feet from the blonde bitch, and he was holding Kankuro up against the school wall by his collar, he didnt even realize Sakura was charging at him. Sakura got right next to him, grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him down for a rough kiss.

He promptly dropped Kankurou on his ass.

_Woah.. what the hells gotten into her?_

_**Hell if I know, or CARE! I LIKE IT!**_

_Hn.._

He had barely seen the flash of pink, to know it was Sakura. They kissed for a moment before Sakura broke apart and looked up at the shocked Gaara, she spoke in a quick, yet pleading voice.

"Say you'll go with me to the dance tomorrow!"

"Hell no forehead girl, hes going with me!"

Shocked, both of them turned around to see Ino _right_ next to them. She was fuming, and she grabbed Gaaras arm and tugged it, pulling him close to her, at which Gaara got a disgusted face and wrenched his arm free from her grasp.

"Why the _**HELL**_ would I want to go with you?!"

Sakura grinned and Ino fumed,

"Because I'm better than her! I thought you'd see that by now!"

Gaara laughed,

"Better? In what way? Beeing sleazy?"

Ino's jaw dropped and Sakura tried to stifle a giggle, but failed miserably. Gaara turned to Sakura and sent her a smirk,

"Hell yeah I'm goin with you. And I mean _you_, Haruno Sakura, not the blonde bitch."

Sakura grinned and grabbed the back of his head, promptly pulling him down for another kiss, knowing Ino would watch. Sakura made sure to add a moan here and there for good measure. After a few minutes, Sakura pulled apart to see Inos back, storming off like a child. She grinned and looked to the dazed Gaara, who seemed not to know what was happening at the moment.

"HEY! INO-PIG!!"

Ino turned and sent what Sakura supposed was meant to be an evil glare, but really just looked like a weird sort of fish smelling face. She fought the urge to laugh and spoke at the top of her lungs.

"MINE!!"

She pointed to Gaara, who was still a bit dazed. Ino's lip curled in a sneer and Sakura got a wicked idea to prove her point. And wake Gaara out of his reverie. Without warning, Sakura slid her hand down Gaaras stomach and hooked her fingers in his pants up to her knuckles, teasing the flesh beneath it. Gaaras eyes widened and Inos flashed red. Sakura spoke,

"Everything beneath these.."

She tugged at his pants,

"Is mine. _**Mine**_. Not yours, mine."

Turning to face the now shocked man she called her own, she faced him with a grin.

"Right, Panda?"

Said panda gave a strangled sort of laugh before he held her close to him, chuckling into her hair as he placed a kiss to her head.

"Damn right, blossom."

Knowing Ino was still watching, Gaara got a devious grin and whispered his plan to Sakura, muttering at the end,

"Play along.. and she'll get the point.."

Sakura grinned quickly and nodded, her face turning into one of complete playfulness as Gaara sent Ino a teasing glance, before he moved his face to Sakuras neck, and began to place soft, gentle, feather-light kisses along her skin. The center of his attention, Sakura bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, giving a hum of pleasure. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and his blossom lifted her right arm and wrapped it about his neck. Sakura bent her knees a bit so she was leaning back, and Gaara held her around her waist, trailing his kisses from her neck to the neckline of her shirt and back up again. Ino gave a strangled sort of cry and stormed off, resulting in the two she had been watching to break out in hilarious laughter as they straightened. Though then they realized.. Ino wasnt the only one watching them. Sasuke, Sakuras friends, and about twenty other students all had their eyes on them. Sakuras face turned a fire engine red, and even Gaara had a small tint of red to his face. Hey, I said _small_.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as her friends, mainly the girls, started clapping and screaming things along the lines of "Go Sakura!". Said woman gave a laugh, and even Gaara gave a grin as the males around them, all except Sasuke, started whistling and screaming things of their own.

Gaara took Sakuras hand, interlaced their fingers, and tugged her until she followed him over to their friends. Naruto was pouting, Hinata blushing, Shikamaru yawning, but with a grin. Neji smirking and shaking his head, Chouji eating.. something. Temari a sickly green, Kankuro with a nosebleed, and TenTen whistling for Sakura. Sakura gave a sheepish grin as the questions started.

"Sakura! Oh my god whats it like?!" -- TenTen

"Y-Y-You have g-guts, S-Sakura..I c-couldnt do t-that.." --Hinata..duh

"Hn.."--Neji

"Heh. Nice one little bro!"--Kankuro

"...ew!"---Temari (xD)

"Heh. This is troublesome."--Shikamaru.

-Chewing-"Haha"--Chouji

Sakura grinned and leaned into TenTen, whispering something that made her turn bright red and glance at Neji before looking straight ahead again. Neji raised a brow and Sakura leaned back with a satisfied grin. Next, Sakura turned to Hinata,

"Thanks, Hinata. But you know, I bet you could do it with a certain blonde knucklehead we know. As a matter of fact, why dont you try?"

Tilting her head, she watched Hinata turn a fiery red and begin to stutter incoherently. Naruto on the other hand was looking at Hinata with a raised brow, then around his friends. His eyes widened and he blushed as it finally clicked.

"Hey! I'm the only blonde one here!"

Everyone blanched. Sakura spoke first,

"No duh, you knucklehead."

Naruto turned a fiery red before looking at Hinata, who looked as if she were about to faint. The blonde knucklehead seemed to think for a moment, before a cheesy grin came to his face and he surprised everyone by grabbing Hinatas hands and pulling her close to him. For once, Naruto didnt look like a dork. Instead he looked totally serious, his eyes half lidded and a deliciously handsome grin upon his lips. Hinata looked up to him and stuttered so much it was barely coherent,

"N-N-N-Nar-ruto, w-w-what a-are you d-d-d-d-"

Everyones, even Gaara's, jaw dropped as he cut Hinata off with a kiss. Though it looked a bit funny, Naruto had his eyes closed and his head tilted. Hinatas eyes were open wide and her head was stiff, her neck craned at an odd angle. Sakura giggled and lifted her hands, gently pulling Hinatas head into a tilt and running her hands over her eyes, closing them. Hinata took the hint and fought every urge she had to faint, and instead pressed her lips back into Narutos, earning a grin from said knucklehead. Naruto nibbled at her bottom lip, and Hinata took the hint and opened her mouth just a bit, offering him the chance to deepen it, which he did.

Hinata turned redder by the second, and all their friends watched in awe as The Shy One and The Knucklehead made out in front of the entire school. Sakura was giggling, as something new had come from her and Gaara's relationship. She had given Hinata the courage and Naruto had finally realized what everyone else had known for so long. After a minute or so, Naruto pulled apart, and sent Hinata a smirk. Though as soon as Naruto's lip left hers.. Hinata fainted. Narutos eyes widened as Hinata went limp and he barely caught her in time before she hit the floor.

"Hinata?!"

Naruto frantically fanned her, and before long she came to, her eyes widening upon sight of Naruto as her face turned a vibrant scarlet.

"N-N-Naruto?"

Said man grinned and nodded,

"Yeah?"

"W-W-Was that a d-dream?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head,

"No, Hinata, it was real."

Sensing her friends surrounding her, Hinata looked up and around at them, turning a brighter red at their smirks and catcalls.

"Ow! Go Hinata! Get some action!"

Sakura laughed at TenTens words and decided to turn the attention on the woman who was so frantically encouraging their friend. A grin on her face, Sakura spoke.

"Why dont you follow her example, _TenTen?_"

Said woman turned bright red and shut up immediately, quickly stating,

"I-I dont know what your talking about!"

Sakura and Gaara laughed. He may be new but he already knew who liked who in their little group. He and Sakura both spoke at the same time,

"Suuure"

TenTen turned as red as Gaara's hair and glared at them,

"And what about you two?! Only two days and you're already talking at the same time!"

Sakura turned bright red, and Gaara just rose a brow,

"Jealous that in two days, we've gotten further than you have in two years?"

Surprised, Gaara looked to Sakura, who held a smirk on her face and a defiant look in her eyes. Gaara grinned. He liked that.((HA! Bet you thought that was Gaara talkin xDDD))

"Gah! Fine! You want me to do it so badly?!"

Sakura nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, and TenTen, in her fit of rage, did something she normally wouldnt have done.

"Fine!"

TenTen grabbed Neji by the collar and crashed her lips to his. Neji's eyes widened and a small blush stained his face. He responded quickly though, showing their friends he had been wanting this too. One of his hands found her waist while the other found her neck. Tilting his head he kissed TenTen back as if there were no tomorrow. After a while, Tenten broke the kiss on a gasp, her face flushed, her lips swollen and her eyes in a heavy gaze. Neji smirked at her and swiped at the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

"Ow! TenTen! Get some action!"

Sakura laughed after she quoted said girl, who turned scarlet immediately and sent Sakura a thankful, yet sheepish smile. Before she had a chance to say anything though, Neji grabbed her hand and began pulling her to the back of the school building, a glint of mischief in his eye as he called over his shoulder,

"We'll see you guys in class! Dont bother us, we'll be busy!"

Sakura broke into a hilarious fit of giggles, Gaara raised a brow, Hinata blushed, and Naruto stood up, carrying Hinata bridal style. He now had a bit of a blush to his face, as if he realized what he had done. Shakily, Naruto set Hinata on her feet, and took her hands, speaking nervously,

"Uh.. H-Hinata.. will you..um..."

Hinatas face turned redder by the second, and Sakura was grinning from ear to ear. Naruto tried again.

"Will you.. be.. mine?"

Naruto thought she would faint, or turn bright red, or at the very least stutter. But she surprised them all.

"HELL YES! Yes, Naruto, Yes!"

Naruto gave an astonished laugh and cupped his face in her hands, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her as if she had agreed to marry him. Hinata kissed back, but broke apart after a bit with a gasp.

"W-Wow, Naruto.. you're g-good at that."

Naruto grinned, placing a chaste kiss to her lips before he stood straight and turned strictly business,

"Dont you have something to ask me, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked,

"H-Huh?"

The blonde knucklehead gave a laugh,

"Theres a dance.. tomorrow.. and i've already been asked twice.. are you going to let me go with someone else or-"

"NO! ...I-I mean.. please.. g-go to the d-dance with me tomorrow, Naruto.."

For some reason, Naruto was completely different. He was even _teasing_ Hinata. Getting close to her, so their noses were touching he spoke in a low voice and kept his gaze on her.

"_Why should I?"_

Hinatas eyes widened, but she was smart, she caught on quickly and said with a smile.

"B-Because.. you're mine.."

Naruto grinned and gave a nod,

"Good reason."

Suddenly, he was the normal Naruto. Cheesy grin in place as he placed his hands behind his head,

"Thanks, Sakura!"

Said woman blinked in surprise,

"Uh, for what?"

"For making it clear to me!! I should've noticed all along!"

Sakura laughed,

"Yeah, you should've. And no problem."

BRRIIIIIIIIIING

Sakura and Gaara looked up at the clock above the school doors.

"Shit! We better get going, Gaara, come on!"

Grabbing his hand, she made a bolt for the hallway, Gaara following her as they ran down the corridor and into their first classroom. Heaving a sigh of relief once they noticed the teacher wasnt there yet. Well of course not, it _was_ Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura sat down in her seat, and Gaara in his next to her. Grinning, Gaara grabbed his notepad and scribbled a note. A smirk curved his lips and he tossed it to Sakura. Raising a brow she opened it and read,

_**My Blossom,**_

_**You were wonderful last night.**_

_**You gave me unbearable pleasure.**_

_**Will you be with me again tonight?**_

_**Or will I suffer in a cold bed?**_

Sakura blushed bright red. Gaara knew she'd be there another night, yet he still teased her. Grabbing her pen, she wrote a reply.

_Panda,_

_You know I'll keep you warm._

_Why do you even bother asking?_

_My only rightful place is by your side.._

_Giving you that unbearable pleasure you had last night._

_You know I'll be with you again. _

_You dont even have to ask.._

A slight blush still on her face, she tossed the note on Gaara's desk. He sent her a raised brow and opened it. Reading it, he sent her a smirk that made her insides melt, much like his first one had. Biting her bottom lip she scribbled him another note hastily.

_Dont smirk at me like that! You know what it does to me!_

_Not in the middle of class, Gaara!_

She tossed it on his desk, earning a raised brow from him. He read it and gave a low chuckle, making Sakura give a whimper and scribble yet another note,

_Thats even worse! _

_Are you TRYING to make me jump you?!_

She tossed it to him, or more like slammed it on his desk, and Gaara read it, giving a low laugh and sending her that grin again. Sakura gave a helpless whimper and buried her face in her hands to hide her flushed face. When she lifted her head again to send him a glare, her breath caught in her throat at what she saw..

There was Gaara.. sitting there, acting as if nothing were happening. Staring at the front of the classroom, but, what made her breath catch, was something that only she could see. He had his left thumb hooked in his waistband, and very teasingly, just for her she knew, he tugged down his pants and boxers, and lifted his shirt a little, exposing one side of that oh so delicious V that she craved even then. A whimper escaped her, and he turned his head, and sent her this oh-so-confident, delicious, heart melting smirk that made her give a low, strangled growl of appreciation.

But she quickly straightened as she got a weird look from the student in front of her, and from Sasuke across the room. She sent Gaara a glare, and he just smirked as he straightened his pants and shirt, and leaned forward on his desk, staring at the front of the classroom.

Before she could write another note, Kakashi entered the room.

"YOUR LATE!!"

The sensei blushed,

"Well, you see, there was this penguin and-"

"LIAR!!"

The sensei sweatdropped, before walking to his desk.

"Alright, now today I want you to-"

Gaara raised a brow as he listened, the sensei was actually going to _teach?_ But he was proven wrong, as the sensei simply said 'study' and sat down at his desk, opening his Orange book with the title "Icha Icha".

Class went by without a hitch, but before long, she noticed Sasuke was staring at her. She gave a grimace and dreaded when class would end. But Gaara would be there to help her.. she hoped. Class ended, and Sasuke stood up and went to the door, surprising Sakura. She took her time to wait for Gaara. Soon enough they walked out of the class together. Sasuke had been waiting by the door. Gaara raised a brow and grabbed Sakuras hand, pulling her past Sasuke, but before they could get too far, A hand grabbed Gaara's arm. Gaara froze, and sent back a glare that clearly asked 'What the _**fuck**_ do you think your doing?!'. But, Sasuke just grinned and spoke in that oh so annoying voice.

"I have a proposition for you."

Intrigued, Gaara turned around fully and crossed his arms over his chest, giving a look that told him to continue. But Sasuke was staring at Sakura, who was cringing and had a look of pure disgust on her face as Sasukes eyes raked her body. Gaara cleared his throat, which got the teme's attention,

"Ah, well, yes."

Sasuke got a smug grin.. that quite frankly creeped the hell out of Sakura. But she listened as he continued.

"Me. You. After school. Whoever wins, gets the blossom."

Gaara's eyebrows (yeah i know, nonexistent but we've established this) raised and he looked to Sakura. Without a moments hesitation, she gave a nod of her head, making Gaara smirk at her almost unnerving confidence in him. Sasuke seemed a bit surprised by how quickly she agreed to it. Was Gaara that good of a fighter? Well, he'd just have to see.

Gaara gave a smirk, and bloodlust was clear in his eyes.

"You're on."

Gaara smirked a deadly smirk, that almost, _almost_ made Sasuke question his decision. But because of his plan, he sent a smirk right back. Looking to Sakura, the teme licked his lips, stepping close to her so that their chests were touching. Gaara saw red, but Sakura gave him a look that stopped any actions he would have done. So he watched.

Sasuke grinned and lifted Sakuras chin up with his thumb and forefinger, his lips a hairsbreath from hers. He whispered just barely low enough for her to hear.

"You'll be mine by the end of the day, blossom.."

Sakura gave a scoff, her lips curving in a grin,

"You wish, teme. Gaara's gonna kick your ass, theres no doubt about it."

Said man grinned as she stuck up for him, he loved that about her. Sasuke gave a scoff and stepped back,

"We'll see, blossom, we'll see."

The woman in front of him sent him a glare,

"Dont call me that, only Gaara can call me that."

Sasuke sent her a smirk,

"I'll call you whatever I want to when your mine, blossom."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in a deadly glare that only served to widen Sasukes grin,

"Fiesty. I love it."

Gaara had had enough. He grabbed Sakuras hand and pulled her roughly to his side, sending Sasuke a smirk,

"After school. See you then."

Sasuke gave a nod, and Gaara a smirk of pure bloodlust. Sasuke was nearly afraid.. nearly.

The teme turned and left, an extra bounce in his step it seemed only Sakura noticed. She would keep that information stored in mind for later use. Pulling on Gaaras arm she led him to the next class.

The school day went by most uneventfully, Sakura drew Gaara in the sheet, which was a very erotic vision for her. She had to control herself from jumping him then and there. But the school day passed quickly, and before she knew it she and Gaara were at their lockers, getting ready for the fight about to take place. There were whispers all around the school about what was going to happen, so Gaara and Sasuke agreed to take it to a nearby park, so they couldnt get expelled. Sakura went up to Gaara, wrapping her arms about his waist and holding him from behind, her chest pressed against his back as she listened to his heartbeat. Gaara smirked and wrapped a hand around her arm that was around his stomach. He spoke in a whisper, as they were still in school.

"Are you worried?"

Sakura loosened her grip and allowed him to turn so he was facing her. He looked down at her and moved a strand of hair from her eyes, listening as she spoke.

"No.. but be careful, he plays dirty."

Gaara grinned,

"Whatever he brings to the table, I'll bring threefold. I'm not going to lose you, blossom. I'll die before I do."

Sakura smiled gently,

"Lets hope it doesnt come to that..."

Gaara grinned and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, speaking against them as he broke apart,

"It wont."

Sakura took a deep breath, before she placed a quick peck to his lips and grabbed her backpack and heaving it over her shoulder,

"Alright, lets go."

Gaara gave a grin and heaved his backpack as well as they walked down the hallway. They made their way across the street, where a crowd was gathered. The crowd saw him making his way to them, and a visible path cleared. Sasuke at the end of it. But what surprised Sakura, was that Ino was next to him. She narrowed her eyes as they neared. Gaara in front of Sasuke, Sakura in front of Ino. Ino sent her a smirk,

"I have a proposition for you, forehead girl."

Sakuras eyes narrowed. Ino too?

_Whats she up to..?_

_**I bet she wants our man! Ha! SHES NOT GONNA GET HIM!**_

_...hn_

Ino broke her out of her reverie by speaking again,

"If Gaara wins, then me and you have a fight of our own, whoever wins, gets Gaara."

Sakura raised a brow and looked to Gaara, who sent her a smirk and a nod, making her smile at his confidence in her.

"You're on, Ino-pig."

Ino grinned,

"Good. The guys go first."

Ino sent a look to Sasuke, that Sakura just barely caught. Ino walked away and stood to the side of the circle that had formed. Sakura looked over to Gaara, who was staring at Sasuke. A grin curved her lips and she grabbed Gaara by the neck, causing him to turn and look at her questioningly, she said nothing, but pulled him down for a rough kiss that surprised him, but he quickly kissed back. Sakura broke apart, and sent Gaara a smirk, her hand grazing his cheek, her thumb going over his cheekbone in repetitive motions as she spoke in a whisper,

"_You better not lose, Panda.."_

Gaara smirked,

"You know I wont, blossom.."

Sakura grinned, before she gave him one last kiss for luck. Breaking her liplock, she made her way to stand on the opposite side of Ino, they werent close, but not exactly far either. Sakura turned her attention from Ino, and placed it on Gaara. She knew he wouldnt lose.. he couldnt.

"You know you're not gonna win this, freak."

Gaara raised a brow,

"No? Sakura seems to think differently."

Sasuke scoffed,

"She'll be mine by the time this is over, I guarantee it."

Gaara grinned,

"Then make your move. Give me your best shot."

Just to get on his nerves, Gaara tilted his chin and placed a finger to it,

"Right here. Come on, even you can do that."

Sasuke glared and took the bait, clenching his fist and swinging it, where, Gaara wasnt sure, as he barely had to move an inch to dodge it. Gaara gave a mock wince,

"Ouch. That hurt."

Sasuke growled low in his throat and lifted his other fist, aiming straight for Gaaras.. what, he wasnt sure. (o.O; xD) Gaara dodged again, moving his head slightly to the left.

"Now honestly, teme, where are you aiming?"

"SHUT UP!"

His fist clenched to the point his knuckles were white, Sasuke aimed.. and connected. But Gaara didnt even flinch. His head was to the side and a smirk was on his face. Gaaras jaw moved for a moment, before he spit out a bit of blood and turned to Sasuke,

"Now that you've had your hit, its my turn."

Before Sasuke could even bat an eyelash, Gaara was on him, punch after punch landing on his face, ribs, stomach, any other area above the waist. Sasuke gave grunt after grunt of pain until finally he fell on his back, looking up as Gaara leaned over him, holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Its over, teme."

Gaara pulled back his arm, his fist clenched, but just as he was about to deal the final blow, he felt a stinging sensation in his side, followed by a warm sticky substance, and his vision swam before him. He looked down to see a smirk on Sasukes face, but the world began to swim again. Gaara knew what this was.. its happened before.

_Damn..._

_**Dirty motherfucker...**_

"GAARA!"

Sakura got maybe three steps, before a fist connected with her jaw. Sakura blinked in astonishment before she turned and narrowed her eyes at the smirking Ino.

"BITCH! **GET OUT OF MY WAY**!!"

Sakura tackled her, straddling her waist and landing hit after hit to that once somewhat beautiful face. But Ino was grinning, and Sakura soon found out why, as the traditional pocket knife was withdrawn, but this time, it sliced across her chest, and over her arm before she could catch it, causing Sakura to give a scream of pain as she tried to blink away the tears swimming in her eyes. She gave a growl and gripped the pocket knife in her hand, by the wrong end. She felt the stinging in her palm as it was sliced open as she fought it from Inos grip, she took it and threw it over the crowd, landing somewhere in the bushes. She gave Ino one last punch, knocking the girl out cold, before she turned to look at Gaara, she saw him standing, she saw fists being thrown, punches landing, and him clutching his side. But her vision was blurry and she could barely make out who was who. Stumbling a bit, she made her way over to him, watching as he gave one last punch to the teme, who she could only tell was him by that hideous hairstyle. The teme fell, apparently unconscious, and Gaara fell to his knees, clutching his side. She got close to him and fell to her knees next to him, her chest stinging like a bitch and her vision blurry.

"G-Gaara?"

He turned to look at her, and she saw a long slice along his cheek, and another along his shoulder, slicing his shirt to reveal the bloody mess of his once beautiful skin. He blinked at her,

"Sakura?"

She gave a nod and held him close, careful of his wounds and hers. Gaara lifted his head up to her ear and gave a strangled sort of whisper,

"_I told you I wouldnt lose..."_

Sakura gave a half sob, half laugh as she held him closer, she felt Gaara give a wince and she pulled apart, lifting up the hem of his shirt barely an inch, before Gaara grabbed her hands and stopped her, he shook his head and placed a hand to her cheek,

"I'm fine.."

Sakura felt tears on the verge, and she gave a strangled sob as she watched the color drain from Gaaras face, she grasped his face in her hands, not caring about the blood that smeared on her fingeres from the slice on his cheek. She looked at him and shook her head,

"Gaara.. dont hide from me.. let me see..."

She tugged at his shirt again, and he gave in, letting her pull his shirt up. She gave a gasp at what she saw. A deep gash, about two feet long crossed from his side to his stomach, over to his chest. She let her fingers drift over the edge of it, feeling Gaara take in a shuddering breath when she did. She looked up to him and took not of his plae fac e, but he wasnt looking at her, he was looking at her chest, or more appropriately, the gash across it. He lifted his bloody fingers and placed his hand over it, feeling Sakura wince. Gaara looked up to her and brought his forehead closer to hers, leaning against it as he spoke in a choked whisper,

"I wont lose you... I'll die before I do.."

Sakura gave a sob as she clutched onto his unharmed shoulder,

"Lets hope it doesnt come to that..."

Gaara looked up to her and gave her a weak smirk that made her want to smile.

"It wont..."

But right as he said it.. his eyes fell closed and he collapsed by her side, his skin pale and cold, a cold sweat beading his brow. Sakura gave a loud sob,

"GAARA!!! SOMEBODY HELP! Somebody.. please...h-help..."

Her vision got blurry, darkness creeping in at the edges. She blinked a few times, but it wouldnt go away. She heard a familiar voice yelling, and turned her head to see Temari, Kankurou, and her friends making their way through the crowd. The last thing Sakura saw... was their horrified faces, tears streaking down them as they rushed to her. But it was too late. Sakuras vision failed, her breath hitched and she collapsed right next to Gaara.

**(A/N: Okay, now, I WAS going to end it here, but for Saras sake, I wont. ((SaraTheDarkestWhite)). So you guys should like bow down to her! Praise her! She's saved you from so many evil fuckin cliffys I swear! So many! Seriously, if you leave a review, write at the bottom THANK YOU SARA or something of the like. XD because she deserves it, shes saved you guys from so many evil cliffys, and i mean eviiiiiiiiiiil! muahaha. If you dont thank her, maybe i'll leave an evil cliffy in the next chapter just to spite you D So get to thanking)**

Wearily, the person in the hospital bed opened their eyes. But immediately shut them.

_Ow.. killer headache..._

They gave a sound suspiciously like a whimper, before trying again. Immediately a loud voice echoed throughout the room,

"SAKURA! YOUR AWAKE!"

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times, before making out a blurry outline of the blonde knucklehead, and his girlfriend at his side.

"N-Naruto? Hinata?"

Her voice was coarse, raspy, and it hurt to talk. But the first person who popped in her head brought tears into her eyes, and she sat up immediately, not even wincing at the immense pain she felt in her chest.

"GAARA! WHERE IS HE?! IS HE OKAY?!"

Naruto put his head down, and Hinata was on the verge of tears.

"TELL ME!"

Naruto looked up to her, tears in his eyes,

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...but he's in a coma. He was... officially dead for two minutes."

Sakura world tilted. But wait. He was still alive. Just.. sleeping. Yeah, sleeping. Naruto gave her a weak smile,

"The doctor said.. he must have had a strong will to live. He's next door, but- HEY WAIT! SAKURA DONT!"

Sakura was ripping the wires from her chest and arms, and pulled her IV from her hand. She made sure nothing else was connected before she jumped out of the bed, standing on wobbly feet. Naruto braced his hands under her arms to hold her up.

"SAKURA! You cant! The doctor said-"

"I DONT CARE! LEAD ME TO GAARA! NOW!!"

When Naruto didnt move, she looked at him with tears in her eyes,

"Naruto.. please.. I have to see him... dont keep me from him.."

Looking into her eyes, Naruto knew he had no choice. He gave a nod to the crying Hinata, who ran to the door and opened it. Naruto placed Sakuras arm around his neck as he helped her walk out the door, but the doctor stood firm at the opening.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura could immediately tell this doctor was a bitch. Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"Going to see my boyfriend."

The doctor gave a huff,

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that, you must-"

"Listen here, _**Doctor**_. I love this man with my entire heart, and i _will_ be by his side when he wakes up, or so help me, you will be in a hospital bed right next to him."

The color in the doctors face drained, and she looked absolutely terrified,

"I-Is that a threat?"

Sakura gave a weak grin,

"Its a fuckin **promise**. Now, Naruto, lead me to Gaara."

Naruto gave the doctor a slight grin before leading Sakura past her and to the room next door. He looked to Sakura before opening the door,

"Are you sure.. you want to see him like this?"

Sakura didnt even hesitate, but she gave a brave nod, causing Naruto to smile. Hinata took a deep breath, and bravely opened the door. But before Sakura could see anything, Temari was blocking the entryway. She shook her head at Sakura with a sad look upon her face.

"I'm sorry, Sakura.. I dont want you to see him like this.."

Sakura gave a glare,

"Temari, I love you like a sister, but you need to get out of my way.."

Temari bit her bottom lip in contemplation before speaking,

"Sakura-"

"Temari. Move. **Now.**"

Said woman gave a sigh, before moving to stand next to Hinata. Sakura lifted her arms off of Naruto and gave him a shake of her head,

"Let me go alone.. please.."

Naruto contemplated a moment.. before giving a small nod. Sakura sent him a thankful smile before taking a deep breath, and steadying her feet. Slowly she walked into the room.. and before long her eyes met their destination. And tears quickly fell.

There sat Gaara, wires hooked up to every part of his body, IV's in his hands, a heart monitor by his side and tubes in his nose to help him breathe. Sakura gave a stifled sob and made her way to his bedside. His skin was pale, and when she grabbed his hand it was cold, clammy. She grabbed the chair next to the bed and pulled it under her, so she sat. Her hands grasping his cold flesh, determined to find some bit of warmth. Tears fell freely from her face. She wanted so desperately to see that familiar shade of jade, to see that confident smirk upon his lips, to hear that voice that gave her shivers. She just wanted to see some sign of life from him. But what broke her heart, was knowing he was like this because of her. He was in a coma because he was protecting her. Fighting for her. And here she was awake and he wasnt. It wasnt right. She should be the one in a coma. He should be awake, happy, living his life with that confident smirk. He had "died" for her. And these thoughts just served to bring more fresh tears and heart wracking sobs to come from her.

Her friends outside heard the sobs, and Hinata wasnt too far behind. Naruto held her, and she sobbed into his shoulder. Temari sat next to Kankuro in the chair located outside Gaaras door. They both cried silently. They didnt resent Sakura for this, not at all. They were happy, almost. That Gaara had found someone to protect. But.. their brother was in a coma, they had the right to cry.

TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji were down in the cafeteria, getting food that the others found they no longer wanted. They could still hear the sobs coming form Sakura, and it shook them to their core. Temari spoke in a voice so quiet it was barely heard above the heart aching cries coming from Gaaras room.

"_She.. loves him.. doesnt she? She really.. really loves my brother.. my baby.. baby b-brother.."_

Temari sobbed freely, and Kankuro placed a hand on her back, rubbing in circles to try and comfort her in any way he could. Naruto gave a nod to Temaris words, tears falling from his eyes as well.

The others soon returned, but as the noticed the heart wrenching cries coming from Gaaras room, their expressions turned to astonishment, then sorrow, and TenTen soon began to cry. They placed the food on the floor, Neji hugging Tenten, tears on the verge but he held them back. Shikamaru did the first thing instinct told him to, and he grabbed Temari and held her close to him, holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder. A tear fell from Shikamarus eye, to hear those painful sounds coming from his best friends mouth. Everyone held the other, even Chouji wasnt in the mood to eat. The cafeteria food was soon forgotten, and they listened to Sakuras cries, knowing that even if they tried to comfort her, she would reject them. She wanted no ones hold but the one who was unavailable. The one she was crying over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time visiting hours were over, Sakuras sobs had stopped, and instead she sat by his bed, ignoring the doctors orders and even yelling at a nurse who dared to tell her to return to her room. The hospital recognized the love between the two, and arranged for a bed to be placed next to Gaaras. Sakura pushed it so close to his the beds were actually touching. She got on it, and held Gaaras hand. She was tired, her eyes stung and her face was pale of color, but she wouldnt sleep. Not when there was a chance he would wake up. She allowed her IV to be redone, on the one condition she could stay by Gaaras side. Soon enough, her body betrayed her, and her eyes closed to the dark oblivion known as sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The weeks went by, and Sakura slowly healed. She barely ate enough to sustain her body, but by the end of two weeks she was able to go back to school. Gaara had still not woken up, and she hated leaving him to the chance he would wake without her there. At the end of the third week, Sakura came to the hospital to do her daily routine.

Said woman came in Gaaras room, sat down at the side of his bed, and held his hand. She talked to him, like she did every day, her voice full of love and caring.

"Hey, Gaara.. I missed you again today.. Naruto and the others miss you as well. I cant stand to go day by day without seeing your smile.. your beautiful eyes.. I cant. I miss you something terrible, Panda.. please wake up.."

When she got the usual answer of the steady beeping of the heart monitor, she wiped a stray tear from her face and pulled her homework out of her backpack, doing it as she did every day, by Gaara's side. The same thing every day... but she wouldnt change it. She wont change it, until he wakes up. Her homework was soon finished. She wasnt top of the class for nothing. She grabbed Gaaras hand and placed her palm to his, interlacing their fingers. She spoke in a shaky voice,

"Please wake up, Panda.. Please.. I need you..."

Tears falling from her eyes, she placed a kiss to the back of his hand. When she got no answer, she sat back in her chair and watched him, knowing deep down this would be another day in which she wouldnt see those eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A month passed, and Sakura was doing her regular routine. She had finished her homework, and was talking to him like normal, her gaze on their interlaced hands.

"You need to wake up, Panda.. everyone misses you.. Sasuke and Ino got expelled.. and I need you with me.. I feel so alone without you here.. I want to see your beautiful eyes.. I want to feel your lips on mine.. I want you, Panda, I want you back.. Please come back to me, Please, I'll do anything if you just wake..."

Sakura froze. And stared at the hand she was holding. She could've sworn.. she swore.. it just.. it seriously.. he squeezed her hand! He squeezed her hand, she was sure of it! Her hands trembling, tears in her eyes, she looked up, and for the first time in two months.. Emerald met Vibrant Jade.

Her hands shaking, she lifted one, and placed it to his cheek. Tears falling from her eyes when his own closed and he nuzzled into her touch. A sob escaped her as she whispered,

"Gaara... your really awake.. really.. finally..."

For the first time in two months, she heard that voice, the voice she longed to hear, that haunted her dreams.

"...Sakura?"

She gave a sob and nodded,

"Yeah, Panda, I'm here. I'm here, always here, I'll never leave! You're finally awake!"

Gaara blinked up at her and a corner of his mouth tilted in a very weak grin,

"Sakura..."

Sakura nodded, her eyes welling with tears that freely fell. Gaara shakily lifted a hand, and wiped away a tear, his hand staying on her face, and sakura reveled in the small amount of warmth she felt. Gaara spoke, his voice coarse with unuse.

"Dont..cry for me... I'm.. okay.."

Sakura gave a heart wrenching cry, before she placed a hand on Gaaras cheek, happy that there was some color in it for the first time in a long while. Gaaras hand drifted from her cheek, to rest on her chin, his thumb lifted and grazed her bottom lip, rubbing it back and forth in a repetitive motion. Sakura couldnt help but give a shaky smile at his words.

"So beautiful..."

Said woman lifted a hand and wrapped her fingers about his wrist, feeling his steady pulse and getting unexplainably happy.

"Sakura..."

She gave a shaky smile,

"Yes, Gaara?"

Gaaras lips curved into a weak, yet still distinctly his, grin.

"Kiss me.. please..."

Sakura gave a sound between a sob and a laugh, and bent down to softly press her lips against his cold ones. She didnt mind they were cold, she was just glad she got to feel them again. Gaara weakly kissed her back, but Sakura knew he wasnt up to anything deep yet, and quickly pulled apart, hating it when she had to but knowing it was for the best. Vibrant Jade eyes seemed to track every feature on her face, the hand of the owner of those eyes grazing every feature his eyes stopped on. Sakura gave a small laugh and said the one thing she had been wanting to say for two months, and now she could, knowing he would hear.

"..I love you, Gaara..."

Gaaras eyes widened just a bit, though it was barely perceptible.

"Sakura..get closer..please..."

She did as told, and leaned so close their noses were nearly touching. Gaara gave that distinctly his grin, though yes, it was a bit weak. He leaned his head up a bit, the best he could, and kissed her firmly. It was firmer than the one before, and Sakura could vaguely hear the beeping on the heart monitor get faster as he kissed her. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she let it in, he was weak, but she still submitted to him, letting his tongue win the battle of wills they so often commenced. She pulled apart after a bit, breathless and surprised he was able to kiss like that so soon. She looked to him with wide eyes, their noses still touching, and felt her heart soar as he spoke.

"...I love you too... Sakura..."

She gave a shaky laugh and kissed him quickly, but hearing steps outside the door, she pulled apart and sat in her chair, knowing to be caught doing what they had been doing would mean she wouldnt be able to stay. So she sat in her chair quickly, and grabbed hold of his hand, staring at his beautiful eyes as he stared straight back at her. The doctor walked in, and gave a loud gasp, freezing in the door way. Gaara wearily turned to look at her, those beautiful eyes turning from Sakura for only a nanosecond, before quickly returning to her. Sakura smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, getting a weak one in return. The doctor spoke in a shaky, disbelieving voice,

"Y-You're awake! W-We didnt expect you awake for another six months!"

Gaara sent her a glare, before looking back to Sakura with an unbelievable amount of tenderness in his eyes. The doctor seemed a bit peeved that he ignored her.

"Well, I guess we'll have to start your physical therapy sooner than expected. If you'll excuse me I'll call for some food to be sent, and arrange for the PT tomorrow."

With a brisk nod, the doctor turned and left, her nose in the air in a way that vaguely reminded Sakura of Ino-pig.

_Ino-Pig..._

_**I swear if I ever meet her again I'll kill her. Or do some very serious fuckin damage!**_

_Oh, trust me, we will. As for Sasuke.. heh.. his life span has shortened about fifty years._

_**Oh yes.. yes, indeed.**_

_Heh..._

A squeeze from Gaara brought her out of her reverie and she looked to him, almost unbearably happy to see his eyes open. She gave a smile and kissed the back of his hand, tears welling in her eyes and she barely kept them at bay.

"I'm so happy your awake..."

Gaara gave a weak smile,

"Me too..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Weeks passed.. then months.. slowly Gaara was able to walk again, then run, and finally the doctor said he was able to leave. Gaara was grateful, everyday Sakura was by his side, if he asked her to miss school, she did, though he only did it twice. He hated being apart from her, and loved every minute of their time together.

Sakura heaved her backpack over her shoulder, and Gaara grabbed the duffel bag containing his personal belongings. Temari and Kankuro met them at the door and Gaara sent Sakura a grin as they walked out. Temari had gotten her license and bought a car during the time Gaara was in the hospital, so they walked to it, Temari and Kankuro sat up front, Temari driving, and Sakura and Gaara in back. They werent even out of the parking lot before Gaara grabbed Sakura by the neck and forcefully kissed her. Sakura gave a squeak of surprise before closing her eyes and kissing back just as passionately, if not more, then Gaara. Temari looked in her rearview mirror and turned a sickly green.

"OH COME ON! NOT IN MY CAR!!"

Sakura broke the kiss on a laugh, and Gaara gave a grin.

"Fine, but when we get home we're not stopping."

Sakura blinked at his words, but blushed bright red. Gaara sent her that oh-so-confident smirk, and she melted on the spot. Sakura had made an agreement with her mother that she could stay with Gaara, as long as she maintained a C average. Gaara was ecstatic at the idea and it made Sakura happy, so they had agreed on it.

They soon arrived home, and Gaara grabbed Sakuras hand and raced in the house, up the stairs and to his bedroom. Temari and Kankuro were barely out of the car by the time the other two were out of sight. Kankuro chuckled,

"Wow..."

Temari rolled her eyes and made her way in the house, calling up the stairs,

"DONT MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE!"

A muffled yell could be heard in return,

"WE'LL TRY NOT T-MMPH!"

Kankuro laughed and Temari gave a disgusted face. Meanwhile, upstairs.

"WE'LL TRY NOT T-MMPH!"

_Damn, he's impatient.._

_**He's horny.. he wants you.. he's not gonna wait..**_

_I think.. I'm ready.._

_**OMFG! FINALLY! TELL HIM!**_

_I will if he will let me talk!_

Sakura tried to break the kiss, but Gaara immediately attacked her lips again, causing her to grin before trying again, this time Gaara attacked her neck, kissing and nipping at his leisure. Sakura gave a low moan,

"G-Gaara... we need to t-talk...oh wow.."

Gaara froze. He lifted his head and he looked absolutely stricken. Sakura realized what he thought she meant and her eyes widened,

"NO! NO GAARA NOT THAT TALK!"

His face turned into one of utter relief, and he went to attack her neck again but Sakura stopped him,

"Wait.."

He stopped, as she requested. Sakura grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. They sat down and Sakura looked at Gaara with a serious expression that nearly scared him.

"Gaara.. I have to tell you something.. and you're not going to like it.."

Gaara gave a nod, knowing she was probably about to tell him why she wasnt a virgin.

"Okay.. well.. w-when.. um.. okay.. first..."

Sakura took a deep breath,

"I think I'm ready to go all the way with you.."

Gaaras eyes widened, he had NOT been expecting that.

"BUT! You need to know something first..."

She took a deep breath, and felt the tears on the verge. She kept her head down while she spoke,

"I'm not a virgin.. but it wasnt of my choice.. when I was a kid.. my dad started drinking really heavily.. and he wanted to have some fun.. and my mom was gone.. so.. he decided to have some _fun_ with me. His drinking buddy held me down, while dad had his fun.."

Gaara's fists were clenched, and he didnt let her finish,

"_**Where is he?"**_

Sakura blinked and looked up to Gaara in shock. He was staring at her knees, his hair shadowing over his eyes and his fists clenched to the point his knuckles had turned white. Sakura gave a small smile and answered his question,

"Dead. A year after he had his fun.. he broke into a jewelry store and was taken to prison. He was killed in there. I was 10 when he died.."

Abruptly, Gaara looked up to Sakura, and his eyes held sorrow, for her.

"I'm sorry.. Sakura.. if he were still alive i'd kill him.. as it is now i wish he was just so I could.. if you dont want to go all the way, i'll understand completely and-"

"NO! No, Gaara! I want to! I've made up my mind! I want to go all the way with the man I love.. I want to feel your skin against mine, Gaara.."

Sakura leaned up and nipped at his ear, her hand resting on his thigh. Gaara closed his eyes and he shivered as she whispered,

"I want to pleasure you.. I want you to pleasure me.. I want to feel you inside me.. I want you to know my body is yours..."

Gaara shivered harshly and gave a low growl,

"God, Sakura..."

(A/N: START LEMON! WOO!)

She grinned, taking his earlobe between her teeth and letting the tip of her tongue play with it. Bringing Gaara to another shiver. She continued for a bit, until Gaara gave a frustrated growl and jumped to a standing position, but before she could question him, he was on top of her, her arms pinned above her head by the wrists, and his mouth covering hers with a passionate need she had never seen from him before. His hands were seemingly everywhere at once, one on her thigh that slowly traveled up. She could feel his touch even through her jeans and she gave a shiver from it. Since he had her hands pinned above her by the wrist, she couldnt touch him back, so she did the only thing she could to get him back. She lifted her legs and wrapped them about his waist, grinding her hips against his in a way that made him break the kiss on a fierce growl. Sakura sent him a grin and repeated her actions, causing him to close his eyes on a pleasure-filled moan.

"God, Sakura.."

She grinned,

"You know you like it..."

His eyes opened and he sent her that heart-melting smirk,

"Yes, I do.. but I'm sure you like _this_-"

He broke off, and abruptly thrust his hips into hers. Sakura gave a gasp like moan and her head tipped back, her eyes rolling back in her head as she gave a low moan. Gaara grinned,

"Even more..."

Sakura gave a whine,

"This is so not fair, Panda! I cant touch you!"

Said man grinned, before letting the hand that was gripping her wrists, slowly, sensually drag down her arm, over her breast, and past her stomach, until it rested on her hip. Sakura shivered, but her hands quickly found his chest, where she let the roam. Before long she got irritated of the clothing barrier and tugged at the end of his shirt. Gaara obliged, breaking his face away from her neck for a moment to lift his arms. Sakura saw the scars from the fight with Sasuke. First she leaned her head up and gently placed kisses along the scar on his shoulder. Then leaned down and placed feather-light kisses along the scar that had nearly ended his life. Had. For two minutes. Gaara shivered, and he gently lifted her shirt, Sakura obliged and lifted her arms. He saw the scar on her chest and placed gentle kisses on it, and Sakura almost cried because of it. It was as if he were saying sorry.. sorry he couldnt protect her.. sorry he had let it go that far. Little did Sakura know, thats exactly what Gaara was thinking. Sakura placed her hands on either side of his face and lifted him up, so she could kiss him. It was gentle.. one of their gentlest so far, full of love and compassion. It was meant to say 'I love You' and it said it clearly. When she broke apart, Gaara looked near tears. _Near_. He sent her a smile,

"Sakura... I love you..."

Sakura gave a smile, fighting off the urge to cry and instead moved some hair from over Gaaras eye, and said it in return,

"And I love you, Gaara.. now and always..."

Gaara grinned and placed kisses on her scar once more, before he decided to get a bit playful. He tugged at the top of her bra with his teeth, causing Sakura to giggle. She arched her back a bit and Gaaras hands slid underneath her, unhooking her bra. Sakura rolled her shoulders, and Gaara pulled the garment off with his teeth. Once she was bare, Gaara took advantage of it, his mouth encasing over her left breast as his tongue worked wonders. Sakuras hands buried in his hair and pulled, causing Gaara to growl against her chest. Sakura smirked. He liked it rough? She would make use of that later.. oh yes, she would. Gaara shifted his attention to her right breast, and Sakura gave a pleasured sigh. Before long Gaara broke his lips from her chest and traveled up to her neck. Sakura grinned, _now_ she would make use of that information. Her fingers tangled in his fiery locks and pulled roughly, yanking his head up and bending his neck at an odd angle. Gaara gave a small moan and closed his eyes. Showing Sakura he did indeed have a thing for being rough. She brought her lips to his neck, and nipped rather hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Gaara gave another moan like growl and she grinned against his skin, her teeth and tongue making a trail up to his ear where she decided to tease his 'spot'. She kissed at the area beneath his ear and Gaara shivered. When he tried to tug his head back down to repay the favor, she gave another rough pull, resulting in a loud moan from said man.

"God, Sakura, whats gotten into you?"

Said woman grinned and spoke in a whisper against his skin.

"Only you can make me do this, Gaara.. only you.."

Gaara grinned and forcefully pulled his head down to her neck, smirking when Sakura let him go and do as he pleased. He leaned into her ear and nipped at it, before speaking in a whisper, his hot breath caressing her skin as he spoke,

"_**Are you ready..?"**_

Hearing that voice, that oh so delicious voice, ask her something so sensual, positively made her body rack with shivers. She gave a small whine and arched her back,

"Yes, Gaara, _so ready.."_

Gaara grinned and lifted her up, carrying her to the middle of the bed where he placed her down. He placed one knee on either one of her hips and just stared down at her. She was beautiful, her lips swollen from their kissing, her face flushed with desire, her hair fanned about her on his blood red pillow. Leaning down, he kissed her gently, one hand on either side of her head as he leaned over her. Sakuras hands lifted and wrapped around his back, her hands lifting up to rest on his shoulder blades. Gaara broke the kiss and asked her again,

"Are you sure?"

Sakura gave a nod,

"Yes.. I'm sure..."

Gaara grinned and kissed Sakura gently, before lifting a hand and letting it fall to the buttons of his pants, he began to unbutton them, but before he could, Sakuras hands pushed his aside as she did the honors. Gaara grinned and stared at her as she worked. Soon enough he felt her pushing them down his legs, and he helped, kicking out of them and kicking them to the floor. Next, she did the same with his boxers, and Gaara was finally free. She stared at the impressive sight of him, as he was really pretty excited. Gaara caught her staring and smirked, nipping playfully at her bottom lip before his hands trailed down to her jeans. She knew he wanted to, so she let him. His fingers swiftly unbuttoned her jeans, pulled down the zipper, and before long she was free from the oppressive material. Gaara grinned, noticing her undergarments were black lace, and they were practically soaked through. He hooked his thumbs in the thin lines of string that connected the scraps of lace at her sides, and pulled down. Her underwear fell from her nether regions, down her long, creamy legs until finally they were thrown into the pile of clothes swifly piling up.

Gaara took a moment to gaze at her. Her skin unblemished and perfect save for the scar she had gotten from fighting for him. But that was okay, he thought the scar was beautiful, and showed she was a survivor. Once again he leaned up and placed gentle kisses along it, but before long Sakura got restless.

"Gaara... dont tease me..."

He grinned against her skin,

"But then whats the fun in that..?"

Sakura gave a whiny moan, and Gaaras grin widened. He spoke in a whisper against her skin,

"_Blossom.. you dont know what you do to me..."_

The woman beneath him shivered at the feeling of his breath against her neck, of his lips moving against her flesh as he spoke. Gaaras hand traveled from her breast down to the junction between her legs, where he pressed firmly, causing Sakura to gasp in surprise and arch her back into that of a form resembling a rainbow. Gaara chuckled and let his mouth possess her left breast. His tongue swirling over the hardened peak of her areola. Sakuras breath came in short shudders as his fingers worked wonders down below. He moved them in circular motions over that little nub that drove every girl crazy. Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep in her moans and Gaara lifted his free hand, pulling her lip free from the confines of her teeth, telling her silently he wanted to hear those sounds of pleasure she was holding in. He wanted to hear the effects of what he was doing to her.

Sakura was in heaven. Pure, absolute heaven thanks to the man above her, but she was determined to pay him back. Later.. right.. as soon as he finished.. the wonders he was doing to her body and- ohhhh god.

_Kami hes good!_

_**Oh yes.. god yes...**_

Sakuras breath hitched as he moved his fingers in a figure-eightish motion. She let out a low moan of appreciation, but Gaara abruptly stopped, causing her to blink and give a whine in the form of his name,

"Gaaaara... what are you doing?!"

A chuckle was her answer, before she felt him scoot down her body, and her eyes widened when she realized where he was going.. and what he was gonna do,

"Wait, I-OH!"

Too late. His mouth was on her, his tongue inside her as it moved in wonderous motions. Sakuras back arched into that rainbow form again, and her hands found the sheets beneath her and fisted in them, her knuckles turning white with the effort as she let out a low moan. She began to pant, feeling herself on the edge quickly,

"Gaara, I'm-"

She got no answer, except for the quickening of his tongues movements and his fingers splayed over her hips. He moved his hands and lifted her legs, placing them on his shoulders so he could work easier. She couldnt help it, with what he was doing, her thighs clenched on their own, causing gaara to grin as he felt it. He continued for a while, and Sakura felt herself get closer to the edge.. closer.. closer.. until she finally fell. Coming with his name on her lips as she gave a scream,

"Ah! GAARA!!"

Her legs shook, and Gaara drank everything that resulted from his hard work. Gradually, when he felt she'd had enough, he let her legs fall back to the bed, before crawling back up her body. Sakura looked exhausted, her gaze heavy, her flesh a rosey hue, and Gaara loved it. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself while he did. She kissed back almost weakly, causing him to chuckle.. He wasnt done yet. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered,

"_**It's time for the main course..."**_

Sakura shivered. Oh, she was ready.. so ready..

Gaara took the lead, as he gently placed a hand on her thigh, and pushed to the side a bit, making room for him. Sakura obeyed, moving to allow him more room. He leaned down, placing one hand under either one of her arms. Sakura lifted her arms and wrapped them about his neck. Gaara looked to her and stared intentely for a moment, before speaking lowly.

"Sakura.. this might hurt.."

Said woman gave a brave nod,

"I know.. do it.. please.. I want you to.."

Gaara gave a grin, before leaning down and kissing her gently, hoping to distract her. He contemplated doing it slowly... but that would just prolong the pain. So with an abrupt thrust of his hips.. it was done. He was inside of her, and he had to shut his eyes and withold a moan at how tight she was. He opened his eyes quickly though when he felt Sakura stiffen. Her eyes were clenched shut and a tear leaked from her right eye. Gaara frowned and kissed away the tear. She may not be a virgin, but it still hurt the first few times.

"I'm sorry.. Sakura... do you want me to stop..?"

She shook her head, giving a brave smile,

"No.. just.. move.."

Gaara gave a nod, and withdrew a bit, before entering her again. Sakura gave a sigh. He repeated the notions a few times, until Sakura noticed the pain was ending.. and she felt pleasure. Mind-blowing pleasure. Gaara swiveled his hips a certain way and she gave a loud gasp. Gaara froze.. and a grin grew on his face. He repeated the action, and Sakuras head tipped back, causing Gaaras grin to widen. It seems he had found a sensitive spot. He swiveled his hips in that same spot, and Sakura gave a low moan. He repeated his actions, but faster, and Sakuras hands moved from around his neck to his back. Her fingers at his shoulders and the palms of her hands on his shoulder blades. She could feel his muscles bunching and releasing with every thrust of his hips that brought her unexplainable pleasure.

Gaara loved it, she was tight, hot, and ready for him. With every thrust of his hips he got a gasp and moan in return, showing him his work was not going unappreciated. He could feel Sakuras grip on his back getting tighter, as she clung on for dear life. Leaning down, Gaara nipped and kissed at her neck, before beginning to leave another mark. His lips sucking her flesh harder with every thrust his hips commenced. Sakuras breathy voice spoke so close to his ear it made him shiver,

"Faster.. please.. Faster, Gaara.."

Gaara obliged her requests, moving his hips faster than before, causing the bed beneath them to shake, his headboard clanking against the wall. He knew Temari and Kankuro could hear them, but quite honestly he didnt give a fuck. He waas in too much pleasure right now to care. To feel Sakura, warm, smooth and clenching around him. God, it felt good. As he got faster, Sakuras nails began to dig into his flesh, he loved the sting of it, but he never thought she would be the one to do something like that. He grinned as he looked down at her, her skin was pink and sweat covered every inch of her, her neck had a large bruise courtesy of his lips and tongue. Her hair was in disarray, sticking to her skin in places and fanning about her the rest. She looked positively ravished.. and he loved it. But Gaara himself gave a low moan as he felt her fingernails dig into his back, and drag down to his hips. He could feel them stining and knew she had probably drawn little trickles of blood. He gave a low moan at the feeling and upped his pace.

Sakura didnt realize what she was doing. But her nails needed something to hold on to and his back was the only thing there, so she dug in, and pulled down. She heard Gaara give a moan, and she felt something warm and sticky under her nails, but Gaara didnt seem to care, so she pushed it aside for later knowledge. But her knowledge was thrown out the window as he hit that spot again. Her back arched, her hips seemingly pulled up of their own violition and met his, causing them both to gasp at the friction. Gaara continued to hit that same spot, moaning when Sakuras hips moved up and met his, creating that friction they were both learning to love. Sweat covered every inch of Gaara, and Sakura took advantage of it, leaning up to his neck and licking a path from one of the droplets of sweat that had started at his jawline. She felt Gaara growl, and she grinned, lifting her hips to meet his again, causing Gaara to clench his eyes shut.

Sakura felt something building.. this pressure in her lower body that got more intense with every thrust of Gaaras hips. Soon, she knew what it was, and gave a loud gasp,

"Gaara, I'm going to-"

He gave a rough nod, swallowing deep in his throat before he spoke,

"Yeah, me too."

Sakura was panting, and Gaara was as well, she spoke quickly.

"I'm.. on the pill, Gaara. You dont have to-"

Gaara gave a low moan and his thrusts got faster, he nodded to Sakura,

"Good. I dont think i'd be able to."

Sakura gave a grin, but it was off her face as soon as it came as she arched her back, threw her head back against his pillows and gave a low moan. Gaara realized she was close, and leaned down to kiss her roughly. One last push, and he felt Sakura clench around him, and her legs began to shake, she broke the kiss and came on a scream,

"GAARA!!"

Gaara gave a grunt, before he whispered her name in a rough voice,

"Sakura!"

Sakura felt something warm filling her.. and she had to admit she loved the feeling. Gaara gave a few last, weak thrusts, before his hips stopped moving completely, and his head fell against her shoulder, as he held himself up with his forearms. His breath came in shuddering pants, and Sakuras was the same. After a while, Sakura felt him pressing soft kisses to her scar again, and she smiled, her hands playing with his hair, waiting until he felt up to talking. A few minutes later, Gaaras kisses trailed up her neck and to her lips, where he kissed her gently, full of love and compassion for what they had just did. Gaara broke apart and smiled down at her, but Sakura spoke first,

(A/N: END LEMON!! WOO!)

"That was... amazing.."

Gaara grinned,

"Yeah.. it was.."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and played with a lock of his hair, before Gaaras brows furrowed and he asked her a question,

"Sakura.. since when have you been on the pill?"

At this, Sakura smiled and placed a hand to his cheek, her thumb moving over his cheekbone in repetitive motions as she spoke,

"While you were in the hospital.. I realized how much I loved you.. and I knew I was ready.. so i took the proper preperations.."

Gaaras eyes seemed to search her face, before his gaze landed on her lips, and he kissed her, it wasnt gentle, but it wasnt rough either, it was full of love, and need. He broke apart and kept his forehead against hers,

"God, you're amazing.."

Sakura grinned,

"So are you.."

Gaara kissed her gently one more time, before he plopped on his back on her left side. Sakura sat up, and Gaara pulled the covers out from under them and threw them over his waist and sakuras body. He extended his right arm over his pillows and Sakura took the untold invitation, placing her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach, cuddling into him and listening to his heartbeat. Gaaras right arm folded over her shoulder, and his thumb moved in circular motions over her arm. Sakura smiled, she loved this. She had never done it before, but she found she loved it. Making love, then cuddling afterwards with unspoken words between them. Sakura thought for a moment, before speaking,

"Gaara..."

"Hm?"

Sakura lifted her head and gave him a smile,

"You know.. I consider you my first.."

Gaaras eyes slightly widened, before the corner of his mouth tilted in a grin,

"Yeah?"

Sakura nodded, a smile on her face as she bit her bottom lip,

"Yeah, I do. And it was amazing, and I'm glad.. that it was you."

Gaara smiled, and placed a kiss to her forehead.

They sat like that for about an hour, talking and giggling at various things, before Gaara began to get restless. He grinned and rolled on top of Sakura, pinning her beneath him as he kissed her deeply. Sakuras eyes slightly widened as she felt his excitement against her thigh. Gaara broke the kiss and Sakura looked at him astonished,

"Again?!"

Gaara chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip playfully,

"You dont know what you do to me, Blossom.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara and Sakura made love twice more, until they both figured they'd had enough... for now. It was near dinner time by the time Sakura came downstairs, dressed in one of Gaaras overly large T-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and her makeup was smeared and practically non-existent. Her skin was rosey and seemed to glow. Temari took one look at her and did a double take. Giggling at Sakuras radiant smile before she decided to playfully tease her,

"I thought I told you two not to make too much noise!"

Sakura blushed and giggled,

"Sorry, Temari.."

Kankuro stepped in the kitchen after her and gave a snort,

"Ha! You two were louder than a porno on surround sound!"

Sakura blushed bright red and Temari burst into laughter.

"Ahahaha, yeah, ahaha, y-you were.. ahahaha"

Sakura blushed brightly and threw a plastic spoon at the back of Temaris head. Said woman faked being hurt,

"Ow! That hurt! You're gonna get it now! Im gonna tell Gaara!"

Sakura grinned,

"Go ahead, after what I just did I doubt he'll care."

Temari turned a sickly green,

"Ewwww! TMI! Okay! No more! I'm going to my room! And for Gods sakes Sakura try to let me sleep peacefully tonight!"

Sakura gave a giggle,

"No promises!"

Temari gave a roll of her eyes, before running up the stairs two at a time, completely avoiding Gaaras room and running to hers and shutting the door. Kankuro gave a laugh and turned to Sakura,

"You two _were_ really loud, ya know."

Sakura grinned and gave a shrug,

"Blame your brother, he knows how to please a woman."

Kankuro blinked before bursting into laughter, right when Gaara came down the stairs. Gaara looked to Kankurou with a raised brow, and Kankuro just laughed, shaking his head,

"Good job lil bro. You know how to pick em!"

Gaara grinned and gave his brother a nod. Sakura turned to look at him over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip at his appearance. Gaara was dressed in nothing but a simple pair of boxers, riding a little low on his hips and exposing that V she loved. She sent Gaara a heated look and he grinned. He walked up behind her and gave her a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder,

"So.. whats for dinner?"

Sakura grinned,

"What are you craving?"

A devious smirk curved her pandas lips and he spoke in a low voice as he nipped at her ear,

"_**Besides you..?"**_

She gave a smirk of her own,

"You've had me.. _three times.._ havent you had enough?"

Gaara nipped at the flesh of her neck,

"I can never get enough of you..."

Sakura gave a small shiver, with a grin to match it.

"Seriously, panda, what do you want to eat?"

"You..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped at the hand around her waist. Gaara gave a sigh and shrugged,

"I dont care, anything you make is fine."

Sakura gave a nod and turned around in his arms, giving him a quick peck to the lips before speaking,

"You can go back upstairs if you want, I'll bring it to you in a minute or so."

Gaara gave a nod and kissed her gently before Sakura pushed him away giggling,

"Go! I'm too sore for another round!"

Gaara chuckled and placed a kiss to her lips before turning to go upstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About three minutes later, Sakura came in holding two steaming bowls of Ramen. Gaara grinned and accepted his bowl, smelling the air above his bowl and closing his eyes to give a smirk,

"It smells wonderful, Sakura."

Said woman sent him a smile, and Gaara wondered how in the hell she had made something as simple as Ramen smell so good. Gaara was at the head of his bed, sitting on the pillows with his back against the headboard and his legs spread before him, his left straight and his right bent at the knee. Affording Sakura a very nice view wherever she chose to look. He took his ramen, grabbed a pillow, placed it in his lap, and placed the ramen bowl on the pillow, using his pillow as a makeshift pillow. Sakura sat next to him, her figure sitting much the same way his was except her legs were crossed indian style. She placed the pillow in her lap and did the same thing Gaara did. Gaara began to eat, as did Sakura, about halfway in Sakura noticed some juice that had dribbled down the side of his jaw, and she took advantage of it. Leaning up she licked the path the juice had made, up to the corner of his mouth where she placed a soft kiss. Gaara stopped eating and sent her a playful grin, leaning in to lick the corner of her mouth, speaking against her lips,

"I thought you were too sore for another round.."

Sakura gave a giggle,

"I am, I just couldnt help myself.."

Gaara gave a smug smirk,

"Then I cant help myself either.."

Sakura raised a brow,

"But you havent done anything-"

"Yet."

Gaara cut her off, his lips quickly finding her ear and then trailing down her neck. it was awkward, with the way they were sitting, but still Gaara made it feel good. Sakura bit her bottom lip and gave a shiver, grinning as she tilted her head and slightly craned her neck to allow him more room. Gaara chuckled against her skin and kissed her flesh a few more times, before sitting up straight. Sakura gave a pout, and he laughed at the face she made,

"Sakura.. your ramens going to get cold.."

Sakura playfully glared at him, sticking her tongue out before exclaiming,

"TEASE!"

Gaara grinned and lifted a hand, his thumb tracing her lower lip for a second before he let his hand fall,

"But you love it.."

Sakura glared at the wall, before crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head to the side, causing Gaara to raise a brow,

"What? You mad at me now?"

She said nothing, but closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air, in a sad attempt to look snobbish. Gaara grinned and leaned in, placing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth,

"You cant stay mad at me.."

She didnt move, but her eye cracked open for a moment, before it quickly shut. Her Panda gave a smirk, a game was it? He loved games..

He kissed the corner of her mouth softly again, with no reaction. He moved his lips down to her jawline, no reaction. He moved down to her neck, no reaction. A grin on his face, he leaned up to her ear and spoke.

"Alright, Sakura.. lets see how long you can resist me then.."

Sakura thought he would bombard her body with various kisses, nips, and teases, but instead, he picked up his ramen, placed it on the nightstand, stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Curious, Sakura turned her head and opened her eyes to watch him. She watched the muscles in his back bunch and release as he walked, and bit her bottom lip. Gaara looked at her over his shoulder and she quickly looked to the side, her eyes closed and her nose in the air yet again. She heard a chuckle from across the room, then some ruffling, the shower water turning on,, and the curtain closing. Raising a brow, she turned to look into the bathroom, as he had left the door open, and both her brows raised as she watched his silhouette of the shower curtain. He didnt seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary, except for giving a sigh of relief here and there, and she realized those sighs sounded alot like the sounds he had made in bed earlier. Biting her bottom lip, she heard the shower shut off and quickly turned her face to the side. She heard ruffling, and cracked an eye open and looked out of the corner of it, spotting Gaara with a white, fluffy towel around his waist.

Unable to stop herself, she slowly turned her head and opened her eyes to view that magnificent body, dripping with water, his crimson locks of hair touseled and wet, sticking to his face in places. Unable to stop herself, she gave a small whimper and tugged at her lip with her teeth. Gaara looked up, and sent her a melting grin, and she stored that image for later use. Gaara, dripping wet, in nothing but a towel, one hand on his neck, the other holding the towel around his waist, his head slightly bent, and his eyes gazing up at her with that melting smirk on his face.. oh that made one hell of a picture for her to resist. She gave another whimper, exclaiming,

"Thats not fair, your cheating!"

He raised a brow,

"Cheating? How? I havent touched you."

Sakura whined and threw her head back against the wall, closing her eyes tightly, determined to resist him. But her plan was thrown out the window when she felt the bed dip, and felt a hand creeping up her leg, followed by a pair of lips skimming across her knee and hot breath caressing her skin as he spoke,

"This.. is cheating.."

Gaara let his hand travel from her knee, up to her thigh, under her shorts to play with her hip, caressing it in such a sensual way Sakura actually arched her back a bit. He grinned, and let his hand drag back down, leaning up to follow the trail his hand had made with his lips instead, he got to the hem of the boxers she was wearing before he was yanked up by the hair and kissed roughly. He grinned into the kiss, and when she broke apart for air, he spoke against her lips in a tantalizing, yet teasing way,

"_**I win..."**_'

Sakura gave a whimper,

"But you cheated!"

He shrugged,

"Sometimes you have to.. to get what you want..."

Sakuras teeth tugged at her bottom lip,

"And you wanted me?"

Gaara gave a low humming noise, sounding suspiciously like a chuckle. He lifted a hand and let his thumb trace her bottom lip,

"I always want you.. I have since I walked into that class room.."

Sakura blushed a bit,

"I've wanted you since you walked into my classroom, Gaara.. "

Gaara grinned,

"I know.. it was easy to see.."

Sakura gave a scoff and rolled her eyes,

"You werent exactly hiding the fact you wanted me either!"

He gave a low laugh,

"I never hide.. I always.. get.. what I want.."

He emphasized every word with a kiss to her jaw. Sakura bit her bottom lip, a grin on her face as she placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth,

"This time.. yeah.. you did.."

Gaara grinned, and closed the distance between them with a deep kiss. It wasnt gentle, yet wasnt rough either. It was deep, meant to please, and it did so. Gaara broke apart on a sigh, swallowing roughly as he tried to catch his breath. Sakura wasnt too worse for wear. Said woman gave a giggle. Gaara smirked and got into position on the bed, his right arm out and his chest free for her to lay on. Sakura took the invitation, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm about his stomach. Gaaras hand lifted to rest on her shoulder, and his thumb drew circles on her skin, much as they had done after making love the first time. After a while, Gaara spoke,

"Sakura.."

"Hm?"

"...why.. did you risk yourself for me? You knew Ino would draw the knife and yet you still ran to me.."

Sakura didnt lift her head, but didnt hesitate in her answer either,

"Because even then, I knew deep down I loved you, and I wouldnt let you get hurt when I could help it. I wanted to help you.. I saw your blood and everything around me tuned out.. all I cared about was getting you safe.. but I was too late.. I'm sorry, Gaara.. I couldnt help you.."

Gaara shook his head and played with her hair, twirling pieces of it between his fingers,

"Sakura.. you helped me more than you know. You gave me a reason to fight.. a reason to live. A reason to wake up from that coma.. You gave me something to protect.. and cherish..and love. You gave me yourself..."

Sakura smiled and placed a kiss to his chest, her fingertips tracing over the scar on his stomach.

"Because I trust you, Gaara. I trust you with my life, my heart, my soul, my body. I'm yours.. completely and utterly yours."

Gaara grinned and placed a kiss to the top of her head,

"I'll be your protector, Sakura.."

Sakura smiled, her gaze getting heavier by the second. She gave a small yawn before speaking,

"Good... goodnight, Gaara.."

He kissed the top of her head gently,

"Goodnight, Sakura.."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Goodnight, Sakura..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura woke up to the steady heartbeat of the man she loved, and though that was a great way to wake up.. she did NOT want to face the world yet. Giving a whine, she snuggled into Gaaras chest, and a warming chuckle escaped the man she was laying on. Sakura gave a pouty whine,

"Five more minutes.."

A hearty laugh was her answer. Sakura gave a growl,

"Quit moving.."

Thus resulting in Gaara trying to stifle his laughter, his body shaking just a bit with the unheard laughs. Sakura clenched her eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep. After her third failed attempt, she growled and sat up, turning to glare at Gaara over her shoulder,

"Fine! You win! I'm up!"

Gaara took one look at her and smiled warmly, even though she was glaring he still found her adorably beautiful. Her hair in wild disarray, her face red from where she had been lying on him, her eyes heavy with sleep and her lips in a pout at having been woke up. He gave a small grin and sat up, wrapping his arms around from behind and resting his head on her shoulder,

"Did you really want to keep sleeping? Its already noon."

Sakuras eyes widened,

"Noon!? HOLY SHIT! SCHOOL!"

She made a move to jump off the bed, but Gaara held her firmly in place with a laugh,

"Its Saturday, Sakura."

At that, she calmed down.. and if she could she would've sweatdropped on her own behalf.

"Oh..haha..sorry.."

Gaara gave a grin, before moving the hair from her neck and gently placing a kiss to the nape of her neck, feeling her shiver. He grinned, and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder, feeling her shiver yet again. She had changed into a tank top in the middle of the night, as the shirt he had given her was a bit itchy. Seeing exposed flesh, Gaara fought to keep his grin toned down, kissing her at the nape of her neck, before bending his neck a bit and kissing her in the sensitive spot, right between the shoulder blades. He felt her breath slightly hitch, and he kissed it again, his lips touching the angles of her shoulder blades before skimming over her shoulder. His hands around her waist drifted up to rest underneath her breasts, where he felt her body get warmer from just his touch. He smirked and trailed his soft kisses up to her neck again, before he nipped at her ear,

"Are you getting excited, Sakura?"

He felt her shiver, and he could almost see her biting her bottom lip and grinning. She shifted, and he moved his arms to allow her to move. She shifted in his arms so she was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips with her knees on either side. She was indeed biting her lip with a grin on her face as she leaned down to his ear and nibbled it, before she spoke in a whisper,

_"I bet I can make you excited, Gaa-ra-kun..."_

Gaara grinned and his hands, which were resting on her waist, squeezed gently,

_"Wanna try?"_

Sakura grinned at his words,

_"Lets play a game..."_

_"I'm listening..."_

He could feel her grin against the flesh of his neck as she playfully licked his skin, causing him to close his eyes.

_"If I can get you excited.. then you must become my slave.. for a week.."_

Gaara raised a (i dont even care anymore if its nonexistent! you all know!) brow and grinned,

_"Fine, but if I can get you excited quicker.. then your __**my**__ slave for the week."_

Sakura contemplated a moment, before she nipped rather hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder, causing Gaara's breath to hitch as he clenched his eyes shut, withholding a moan.

"_You got yourself a deal.. Gaa-ra-kun..."_

Gaara grinned, and Sakura immediately went to work, nipping and sucking at the flesh where she had earlier bit, causing Gaara to give a slight sigh of relief. But she quickly stopped, and looked up at him with mischief in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and whispered,

_"Come with me..."_

Gaara raised a brow, and followed her wherever she was taking him. Her in her tanktop and his boxers, him in just boxers. She took him downstairs and to the kitchen, glad that Temari and Kankuro were gone. As a precaution, she quickly locked the front door, noticing Temari and Kankuros keys still hanging on the Key hangar. She grinned and turned to gaara, he raised a brow,

"What are we doing in the-mpgh"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss. Gaara gave a low moan and kissed her back, his hands latching onto her waist, but before he could do anything she cut off and grinned, pushing him until he sat on the edge of the dining room table. She gave a whisper,

"Stay here.. i'll be right back.."

Gaara rose a (yeah yeah, nonexistent -.-) brow and lifted himself up so he sat fully on the table, his legs dangling off the edge about an inch from the ground. Hey.. it was a high table. A moment later Sakura came back with a bowl of little jello squares. Gaara rose a brow, she wanted to eat in the middle of this? But he was cut off guard when she pushed him into a lying position. He obliged and she lifted herself up on the table, and straddled his hips. He rose a brow at her, and she grinned before she took the lid off the bowl, and picked up a jello square. She pressed it to his lips, and Gaara took it, but before he could eat it, her lips were on his and were demanding entrance. Seeing what she was up to he gave a smirk and opened his mouth, Sakuras tongue swept in and claimed the jello square, and she quickly broke the kiss, sitting up again. She ate the jello quickly before she took another one. But she didnt place it to his lips, instead she placed it on his chest, and another, and another. He had about seven jello squares on his chest and stomach combined, and he fought the shiver from the cold gelatin on his skin. She leaned down, and sucked the first jello square into her mouth, giving a kiss to the skin that it was previously on. She ate the jello square quickly, before she licked a path to the next one, causing Gaara to shiver and clutch the side of the table. She repeated the process, sucking up every jello square and licking a path to the next, kissing the skin it was on before she sat up and grinned, swallowing the last jello square. He had a little tent, but it wasnt much. Sakura reached for more jello, when Gaara grabbed her wrists.

"My turn..."

Sakura blinked as he grabbed her by the hips and flipped them over. It was awkward but he somehow did it. She lay on her back on the table and he smirked at her,

"Stay here.."

Sakura nodded, and Gaara got off of her. She sat up into a sitting position and dangled her legs off the edge. After a moment Gaara returned, holding Hot fudge chocolate syrup in one hand and whipped cream in the other. Her eyes widened, she hadnt seen those! Gaara, seeming to know what she was thinking, smirked,

"Bottom drawer. We hide it from Kankuro."

Sakura gave a whine, no way she would win now! But.. at least she would get a fun experience out of it. Gaara grinned and walked up to her, setting the syrup and whipped cream on the side of her while he lifted her shirt up and off. Sakura fought down the blush, hey hes seen it before! He reached his hands behind her and unclasped her bra, smirking when she shivered from the feeling of him so close. He pulled the garment down her arms and off of her, revealing her to his gaze. He grinned, and pushed on her shoulder lightly, telling her to lie back. Because Gaara was tall, he didnt need to straddle her hips, instead he stood between her legs at the end of the table. Gaara uncapped the chocolate, and without warning, held it over her chest and squeezed. He let it fall around her breasts, some getting on the table but he didnt care. He made a path from her breasts down to her ribs, over her stomach and then back up. Satisfied, he recapped the chocolate and set it to the side.

Sakura shivered from the warm chocolate on her body.

_He must have warmed it up..._

**Smart boy..**

But her thoughts were quickly called to a halt when she felt his tongue on her lower stomach. She shivered and clutched the edge of the table, giving a whimper she normally wouldnt. He licked up the path from the chocolate, his tongue slowly trailing up, causing Sakura to clench her eyes shut and bite her bottom lip to hold in the moans, but Gaara was having none of it. Lifting a hand, he let his chocolate covered fingers gently pull her bottom lip free, telling her he wanted to hear every sound she could make. As her lip released, Sakura let out a moan, and she licked her lips, tasting the chocolate from Gaaras fingers. He continued his path upwards, towards her ribcage, and up to her breasts. His tongue licked up every bit of chocolate it encountered.

He got up to her breasts, and Sakuras head tipped back as her hands found his hair and tangled in it. Gaara licked up the chocolate on her breasts, before he leaned up and licked his lips, reaching for the whipped cream. He shook the can, before uncapping it and giving Sakuras breasts a whip cream bra. Sakura slightly giggled at the cold feeling, but it quickly changed to a moan as she felt his mouth on her, all over her. His hands on her hips as his mouth devoured the whipped cream, until he came to her hardened peaks and sucked every last bit of the white foam off of her, staying afterwards to play for a little, causing Sakuras breathing to come in short pants.

Gaara grinned, and leaned up to fully kiss her, and she eagerly kissed back, her hands tangled in his hair. Briefly she wondered where Gaaras hands had gone, but she had her answer when she felt a hand slip beneath the boxers she wore, under her lingerie and between the moist folds between her legs. Gaara broke the kiss and grinned, letting his hands wonder for a while before he brought his hand up between them and licked it clean, causing Sakura to blush brightly, but his husky voice broke her reverie.

_"Looks like you're my slave, koi.."_

Sakura gave a giggle,

"Oh? Whats my first task, _master?"_

Gaara grinned at what she called him, and he leaned down to her ear,

"Your first task.. is to go take a nice.. cold.. _shower.."_

Sakura blinked, before her jaw dropped and she whined,

"Gaaraaaaaaa! You're seriously going to leave me like this?!"

Said man chuckled and nipped at the flesh of her neck,

"I can make you worse.. or you can go take care of it now.. either way, we have to meet Naruto and the rest in ten minutes, we dont have time."

Sakura pouted,

"You cant do a quickie?"

Gaara outright laughed,

"I could.. but I want to wait until you'll..."

He licked at the flesh of her neck, and she shivered harshly. In response Gaara bit down on her neck fiercely, and Sakura gave a breathy moan. Grinning, Gaara released her flesh and licked at the tender spot, before speaking again,

_"Beg for me..."_

Sakura whimpered at just those words. She squirmed a little,

"Please, Gaara, I'm begging you now! Naruto and the others wont mind if we're a little late! Seriously Na-"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Gaara chuckled and gave Sakura one last kiss to her neck, while Sakura was glaring at the ceiling with her hands fisted at her sides. Gaara laughed at her,

"Sakura, go get dressed, and quickly so I can answer the door."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"GAARA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Sakura whined and grabbed her shirt and bra, quickly jumping off the table and running past Gaara, glaring at him over her shoulder while she ran to change. Gaara just chuckled and went over to the door, unlocking it and opening it, staring into the angry faces of Temari and Kankuro. Temari glared at him,

"DAMN IT GAARA DONT LOCK US OUT WHEN YOU KNOW WE LEFT OUR KEYS INSIDE!"

Kankuro opened his mouth to say something, when he stopped, sniffed the air, and pushed past Gaara and Temari. Gaara sighed, knowing what was coming.

Kankuro took one look at the chocolate on the table, and the outline of a body with chocolate acting as the edges, and he grinned before laughing hysterically. Gaara rolled his eyes while Kankuro turned to him and clapped him on the back,

"WAY TO GO GAARA! YOU GOT NAUGHTY WITH SAKURA! AHAHA YOU TWO ARE NEVER TIRED!"

Temari turned a sickly green as she looked at the table, before she turned to Gaara and glared at him,

"You are SO cleaning that up, Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and went to the sink, grabbing a dish rag and walking over to the table, where he began to clean up the mess he had made. Temari was still sickly green as she muttered,

"Oh.. i can never eat on that table again.."

Gaara rolled his eyes again,

"Relax, we didnt do anything. Just had a little fun."

Kankuro chuckled,

"Right, a little fun with CHOCOLATE! And...jello? What the hell?"

Gaara looked at the bowl of jello squares on the table and grinned, before turning back to Kankuro,

"You'd be amazed what Sakura can do with jello..."

Temari looked like she was about to hurl,

"OKAY! NO MORE! GOD DAMN IT GAARA!"

Temari ran up the stairs and in her room, slamming the door behind her. Kankuro was staring into space with a blush on his face, meanwhile a very slow nosebleed started. Leading Gaara to think he was thinking of the possibilities with that Jello. The thought caused Gaara to glare,

"Kankuro! Dont think of her that way or i'll kick your ass!"

Kankuro flinched and quickly covered his nose, running upstairs to his room and slamming the door. Gaara growled a little and went back to cleaning the table. Soon he was done and he went upstairs to his room to grab some clothes for the shower, which Sakura quickly emerged from. He raised a brow as she glared at him, clad in low rise tight blue jeans and a blood red V-cut tank top, her wet hair down and over her shoulders, slightly mussed up to get that just out of bed look. Unconsciously, Gaara licked his lips and went to walk over and kiss her, but once his face was in range Sakura abruptly turned her own to the side and Gaara raised a brow as she spoke,

"No. No kisses for you."

"And why not?"

"Because you left me like.. like.. _that!"_

Gaara chuckled and whispered in her ear,

"As your _master_, I order you to kiss me, like you mean it."

Sakura growled a little but when he turned his head to face her, she kissed him quite roughly. Gaara smirked into said kiss and returned it with fevor, stopping only when he felt she was out of breath. She looked at him and glared, though she was gasping for breath and a lovely flush adorned her face. He gave that crooked smile that took her breath away and kissed her forehead before heading into the shower.

Ten minutes later Gaara and Sakura were dressed and just heading downstairs when the doorbell rang. Temari was upstairs and called down,

"GAARA! GET THAT!!"

Rolling his eyes, Gaara bounded over to the door and opened it, seeing Naruto and the rest of the gang at the door. He smirked and called up the stairs,

"WE'RE GOING OUT!"

"OKAY!!"

With a small twitch at the corners of his lips, he pushed Sakura out the door.

(Chapter end)

----------------------------

**A/N: IM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! REALLY I AM! TT.TT i am so sorry, and i know this is SO short compared to the last two chapters but I wanted to get SOMETHING up before I start my college classes on Tuesday. Yeah, you read right. College. Which means updates will be slow and sparse. Im sorry. Im planning to end this fic as soon as I can, along with my others. I promise the next update will be longer, and hopefully soon! Thanks to all the reviews! **

**-SuChAbAKa**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I have absolutely no excuses for how long this update has taken, OVER A YEAR

**A/N: Okay, I have absolutely no excuses for how long this update has taken, OVER A YEAR! GOOD GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Urgh… all I can do is offer my apology. All I can say is… college, my sister got pregnant then had the baby and I've been babysitting, and we got kicked out of our house, and we have to find a place… and… yeah… life T.T But, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it! I'm so sorry it took so long…**

"_**Your Protector" – Chapter 8**_

"Urgh, Gaara, where are we going?!"

Vaguely, Sakura could hear the snickers and laughs of Naruto, and the rest of her friends. She could practically _feel_ Gaaras smirk. But his hands were over her eyes as he led her into some dark place that smelled vaguely… very… good. She nearly drooled at the onslaught of delicious smells that assaulted her nose. She was led into the middle of a large area, she could tell. She could hear ceiling fans whirling, but other than that there was no clue as to where, exactly, she was. Her sensitive ears picked up more scuffling, and heard the small giggles of Tenten and Hinata. Frowning, she was about to speak when hot breath caressed her ear and she heard that oh-so-husky voice she loved.

"_Do you even know what day it is today, Sakura?"_

Her frown deepened, but before she could reply, the hands were lifted from her eyes and a bright light turned on.

"SURPRISE!!"

Sakuras eyes: O.O

In front of her, were at least 15 long tables, a dance hall, streamers and balloons everywhere in the colors of Blood Red, Black, and Pink. The pink was a bit… garish, but she would figure out what that was for later. Her eyes widened further as she read the banner hanging just a few feet in front of her and above her friends.

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!"

Jaw dropping, she turned around to look at Gaara only to have his lips on hers, she gave a wide smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. Gaara chuckled against her lips, afterwards pulling apart and turning her around to face her friends. They were all shouting and cheering, and holding presents of various sizes. Unable to help it, Sakura giggled. Her birthday! Her own birthday and she had completely forgotten! All her friends were there, along with her family and Gaaras as well. Her laughter echoed, a melodic sound as it carried across to the ears of her friends and family, and the one person she truly loved, behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, smiling warmly as people came up and wished her a happy birthday. Gaara had his own plans, for later, and at the thought of what he was going to do, his heart flip-flopped in his chest, his stomach got butterflies and he felt his mouth go dry. Breathing deep through his nose, he quelled his nerves and calmed himself, that wasn't for at least another hour… or two…. He didn't know, damn it! Sighing internally, he tried to reassure himself that this was the right thing to do. Looking over at Sakura, at her smile, at her bright emerald eyes shining with happiness, he felt the way her body molded into his, a perfect fit, and his lips twitched, barely curving into a smile. '_Yeah… this is right. This is… perfect.'_

Two hours later

Gaara gave a slightly shaky grin, watching as Sakura danced on the dance floor with her friends, and looked at the clock, taking a deep breath he placed his hands in his pockets and walking over to her. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled, nodding. Placing her drink down, she walked over to the table laden with various gifts of assorted sizes and colors. She signaled to the DJ to cut the music and she yelled over the crowd.

"PRESENTS! GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE DAMN IT!"

Many chuckles were heard, as well as giggles and a distinctive snort from a certain Hyuuga and blonde with four pig-tails. She picked up the first present, and smiled, reading the tag.

"From Shikamaru!!"

Opening the dark green wrapper, she smiled wide, seeing a brand new and, rather expensive looking shogi board and pieces in front of her. She rose a brow, sending a grin to Shikamaru,

"Is this so you can beat me some more?"

A lazy grin across his face, he murmured one word.

"Practice."

Laughing a bit, she put it aside and picked up the next one, tan wrapping paper that held silver 'happy birthday' writing across it.

"From Neji!!"

Opening the gift, she smiled softly, seeing a pair of black gloves, not leather but not exactly fluffy. They looked like the type perfect for chilly nights when she went out for a walk. She gave a grin, holding them up, she knew for a fact these were expensive, she'd been wanting some for a while but never got around to it. She held them up and grinned at Neji before putting them aside and picking up the next one.

"From Temari!!"

Opening the purple paper, she blinked, seeing inside some authentic, hand-painted Japanese fans. She opened one, and gave a giggle. It was black, but had delicately painted cherry blossoms floating across the length of it, and in the corner, a few branches and part of the stump of a cherry blossom tree. The black and pink went well together. Smiling widely, she thanked Temari before placing those aside as well. She then picked up a small black package, that looked suspiciously like a clothing box. She rose a brow and read the tag.

"From Kankurou…"

Warily, she untied the white lace ribbon and peeked inside the box, before turning cherry red and slamming it shut, glaring half-heartedly at Kankurou, who was grinning. Inside, though no one else but Kankurou and Sakura knew, was a black lace Teddy, just her size, with dark red sequins around the breast area, and the hem. Gaara rose a brow, silently asking her 'whats up?' but she just shook her head, and put it aside, clearing her throat.

"From Naruto!"

Opening the gaudy orange wrapping paper, she blinked, before breaking into a full out laughter. Inside was three packages of his favorite ramen, wrapped in lace. Naruto grinned and then walked forward, handing her a smaller gift.

"Heres the real present."

Smiling, and still slightly giggling, she opened the, thankfully, NOT orange wrapping paper, then blinked, tears coming to her eyes as she smiled gently. Inside was a silver frame, flowers and swirls made out of said frame and swirling around the edges of the picture inside. In said picture, was her and Naruto, on their first day of high school, he had his arm around her shoulder and she was giving him bunny ears, but unknowingly to her, he was doing the same. They both wore large, cheesy grins on their faces and Sakura laughed, smiling up at Naruto, who smiled back at her. She put the frame delicately on the table and then picked up a package, that was rather slim and long, and read the tag.

"From TenTen!!"

Grinning, she undid the white ribbon and then slid off the top of the box, gasping at what lay inside. A brand new Katana, the sheath silver with, yet again, cherry blossoms lining the whole thing, floating across it. The handle was wrapped in pink thread, but had an emerald gem in it. She remembered it, she had been in the mall with TenTen about… now that she thought of it, a week before Gaara entered her life. And she had pointed it out, gasping over it and whining that she would have to save up. But when they went back a few days later, it was gone, and Sakura was depressed. She looked up to TenTen and saw said girl grinning at her. She smiled and placed it against the table gently. She then grabbed the next, light purple package,

"From Hinata!"

Opening it, she smiled, inside was a brand new coat, perfectly her taste too. She smiled to Hinata and placed it aside, then reached for the last item. ( I really don't want to go through the families presents, so bear with me here, please. )

A small, red velvet box. There was no tag, but she opened it, and blinked. Inside was a small card that held the words:

"_Stand up, walk three steps forward, and close your eyes."_

Sakura blinked, and looked around, but noticed that everyone was looking at her curiously, so she shrugged, and stood up, walked three steps forward, and closed her eyes. She heard someone shuffling, and felt someone grab her hand, followed by gasps from everyone in attendance. Her brows furrowed, she knew the feeling of that hand, it was Gaara, she knew it, but what was he doing to make everyone so shocked? She felt a tug at her hand, and heard the whispered words, "Open your eyes, blossom…"

Blinking them open, she looked forward, expecting to see Gaara. Not seeing him, she instinctively looked down, and gasped, tears coming to her eyes instantly. There was Gaara, on one knee, one hand holding hers and the other holding a black velvet box that held the most beautiful ring Sakuras ever seen. Near instantly her breaths became shallow and, besides that small fact, she seemed frozen, her eyes wide as she stared at Gaara. He spoke softly, and though to everyone else, he would seem confident, she could hear the slight shake in his voice, could see the fear in his eyes as he spoke.

"Sakura, my blossom… we have been through so much, and I can't bear to lose you. I want to stay by your side for eternity, I want to hold you every night before I fall asleep, I want to be the one you lean on in your troubles, and I want you to know just how much you mean to me. This is my way of proving it. I want to stay with you, Sakura, for the rest of my life; I want to be your only love, your best friend, your protector… Marry me, Sakura?"

Sakuras mind reeled. Marriage. Gaara. Eternity. Forever in his arms. Never another.

Without a second thought, she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"_Yes…"_

Gaaras eyes widened,

"Sakura…"

She gave a tearful laugh and smiled,

"_Yes, Gaara, Yes!!"_

Gaara gave a laugh, pure joy echoing through the sound as various claps and cheers of encouragement sounded throughout the hall. He picked her up, hugging her tightly, and swung her around in a circle. He kissed her firmly before placing her to her feet once more. She smiled against his lips and he broke it, grabbing her left hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her gently, yet deeply. Lifting a hand, he wiped away at her tears, still kissing those lips that he loved. He heard the various snapping of cameras and smiled against the kiss. His heart fluttered in his chest, and he knew, without a doubt, that at that very moment, he was the happiest man alive.

**A/N: Okay. There will be an epilogue. Tell me in reviews if you want a wedding scene or not, but there will most definitely be time skips if you do. I hope you enjoyed. One more chapter, everyone. ONE MORE! Gah!! No promises on if it'll be soon or not, I'm not going to bother with those anymore since I always break them… but leave your opinion in your review: wedding scene or no? And if you have any ideas, lets hear em! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**SuChAbAKa**


End file.
